Ikea
by WhereIsBryan
Summary: Qu'est ce qui fait courir John ? Nous sommes de retour !
1. Chapitre Premier

**Titre :** Ikea

**AuteuSES :** WhereIsBryan... Le duo de chic (enfin surtout de choc), l'équipe du siècle, deux superauteuses pour vous servir, de retour pour tous les fans de Top Guy, et les inconditionnels de Gad... Et qui sait, peut-être que cette fois, on résoudra le mystère... but where is Bryan ?

Si vous avez des informations à ce sujet, nous recueillerons volontiers vos témoignages à l'adresse butwhereisbryanhotmail.fr ( nota : cette adresse est valide pour de vrai ! )

**Genre : **Hmm comment dire... C'est un genre bien à nous 8D Plus sérieusement (hum!), disons qu'il y a de l'humour, de l'humour, de l'humour, mais aussi de la romance (vous devinerez jamais qui xD ) ainsi que de l'action

**Résumé : **Qu'est-ce qui fait courir John ?

**Disclaimer : **L'idée est à nous. La fic est à nous. Le canard est à nous. Les blagues, pourries ou non, sont aussi à nous :D La multitude de personnages que nous avons créés est aussi à nous. Quant au reste, et bien... Ronon est à Crazy, John est à Syd, et c'est tout 8D

**Nota :** Je sais... Oui, je sais, on est incorrigibles... Oui, je sais, on va encore se faire taper sur les doigts... Oui, je sais, on va encore recevoir des lettres de menaces de mort de la part de tous les fans de Elizabeth Weir, mais... c'est de la faute à Crazy !! 8D

**Nota n°2 : **Whereisbryan n'est pas un auteur schizophrène, non non, nous sommes bien DEUX AUTEUSES La première personne qui utilises le pronom "tu" dans les reviews se prend une courge.

**Nota n°3 : **Warning : Dans cette fic, personne ne tombera dans un filet, et aucune ampoule ne sera changée. Merci de votre compréhension.

**Nota n°4 :** On ne connaît pas encore le nombre de chapitres final, mais si vous voulez, on peut vous donner une fourchette 8D

**Nota n°5 :** Remerciements infinis à Gad. Merci à sa Twingo.

**Nota n°6 :** Y'a Ikea à Lyon ?

* * *

**¤ Chapitre Premier ¤**

Les premiers rayons de soleil perçaient le ciel d'Atlantica, pénétrant dans la Cité qui, petit à petit, s'illuminait de la présence des Atlantes qui l'habitaient.

Les Hommes se réveillaient à mesure que le soleil montait dans les cieux, et, éblouissant la Création des Ancêtres, l'astre transperça les tours de toutes parts mettant sur pieds les derniers locataires endormis.

Mais l'un d'entre eux persistait à rester au lit...

Rabattant la couverture sur sa tête, John ignora la chaleur dégagée par le faisceau lumineux qui l'intimait de se lever, en poussant un grognement.

Dormir. Il voulait juste dormir.

La veille, les Athosiens avaient organisé une petite soirée, genre invitons tous les êtres vivants sur cette planète pour fêter l'arrivée du printemps. Il fut rassuré de se rendre compte qu'il était seul dans son lit, l'alcool Athosien avait la réputation d'être... aussi enivrant que les demoiselles qui aidaient à sa préparation.

Et il avait fait un pari, un pari stupide, avec McKay, donc oui, évidemment un pari stupide. Il avait juré de ne séduire, ou de fricoter avec aucune autochtone de n'importe quel peuple que ce soit pour les six prochains mois – il se demandait si McKay réalisait l'immensité de la chose ou si l'abstinence lui avait fait perdre la raison... En tous cas, lui, c'est son pari qu'il avait perdu. Tout ça parce que leur dernière mission avait mal tourné, je vous jure... Et dire que si tout s'était bien passé – c'est-à-dire si un vieux Chaman totalement frappé n'avait pas mis de liquide vaisselle dans son café – McKay serait à présent en train de subir le parfait entraînement de tout Marines qui se respecte...

McKay lui avait fait le discours du « Vous me remercierez », tu parles ! Le Chaman aussi lui avait dit ça, ou un truc du genre « L'homme ne sait pas ce qui lui est nécessaire avant de le savoir »... enfin, pour la fin, il n'était pas trop sûr car il commençait à sombrer dans l'inconscience à ce moment là...

Enfin bref, il avait perdu un pari et gagné le droit de rester toute une semaine à l'infirmerie, sous ordre de Beckett – c'était du grand n'importe quoi, il se sentait bien ! Il avait réussi à convaincre le Doc que sa présence était essentielle à la Grande Cérémonie, et puis Teyla garderait un œil sur lui, hein Teyla ?

Pour sûr, elle avait gardé les deux.

Il poussa un long soupir et balayant les couvertures, il tacha de se lever. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et dit pour lui-même en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain :

« Je serais bien resté couché, moi...

_- Alors là, t'es pas le seul mon vieux ! _s'exclama une voix masculine. »

Il se retourna brusquement, et scruta la pièce du regard à la recherche de l'intrus.

« Qui est là ?! demanda-t-il en se dirigeant lentement vers sa table de nuit – à la recherche de son si précieux Beretta.

_- Par ici ! _fit la voix.

Il eut beau chercher, il ne voyait rien.

« Où êtes-vous ?

_- Je suis là ! _»

Pointant l'espace vide de son arme, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il baissa son arme :

« Quel idiot... »

Tendant la main à son oreille, pour couper court à la discussion quand il ne sentit qu'un vide :

«_ C'est ta radio que tu cherches ? Je crois que tu l'as laissée tomber par terre, hier soir._ »

Démarrant au quart de tour, John releva son arme, tachant de localiser la source de la voix :

« _Je suis par là ! Tu ne me vois pas ou quoi ?!_

- Où ça 'par-là' ?! »

- _Mais ici enfin ! Juste en face de toi !_

- Il n'y a rien en face de moi !

_- Sois sérieux, il y a quelque chose en face de toi !_

- A part un mur, je ne vois strictement rien alors où...

_- Et bah ! Justement !_ »

John cligna des yeux, baissa son arme et resta interdit :

« Okaay, la liqueur athosienne doit avoir des effet à retardement...

_- C'est pas l'effet de l'alcool !_

- Mais nooon, bien sûr que c'est pas l'effet de l'alcool ! ... Bon sang, je crois que je deviens dingue, il est sept heures du matin et je suis en train de discuter avec un mur qui a la voix de Bruce Willis... »

* * *

**P**etite mise en bouche xD 

**E**t en retour, des re-re, des vi-vi, des reviews :D


	2. Chapitre Deuxième

**Merci pour vos reviews.** Suite à un problème d'alertes, nous n'avons pas été en mesure de répondre directement à chacune d'entre elles. Nous tâcherons de le faire par la suite.

**Charlie : ** Sitoplé ? Sitopléééééé ? "sort les courges" On est deuuux j'ai diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !!!!! "auteuses à peine sur les nerfs" Pour ta peine, on répond pas à ta question ! Faut lire la suite pour savoir ! Naaa !

**Atchoum : ** A tes souhaits... (Je tiens à préciser que c'est une vanne de Crazy, pas de moi xD)

**Lt Laura Cadman : **Waaaayyy une comme nous 8D Hé, hé, hé, on sait, on sait !! She iz in the baaaaattthhhhsssrrrooooooomm !! Mais tout ça reste très approximat... fin, flou !

**Bayas & Sapho: **" Oui y'a Ikea à Lyon " : Oui bah ça va, c'est pas la fierté nationale !! 8D

**Sapho : ** A Lizzie ? ... C'est pas moi, c'est Crazy !!! (8D) Au sujet de l'ampoule... Je crois que rencarder, c'est le bon mot ! xD Si tu trouves la signification, tu gagnes tout notre respect ! Mdrr

**Tiphaine : **Non non, pas de sheyla. Je te l'ai dit, dans la saison 5 (spoiler) John devient lesbienne ! ... Nous aussi on t'aime ;)

En ce qui concerne l'adresse e-mail, il manque bien évidemment le "arobaz" à cause de la protection de ffnet.

* * *

**Chapitre Deuxième.**

John se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffants un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient, avec la ferme impression de nager soit en plein rêve soit en pleine hallucination. Ouais enfin, tant qu'à nager en plein rêve, il aurait préféré que ce soit aux côtés d'une jolie fille en maillot de bain… Hum, bref… John se mit à rire tout seul et continua de parler tout haut, sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

« Oh, super, tu te mets à avoir ce genre de pensée même en étant à côté de la plaque, tu t'arranges pas mon vieux ! »

La même voix masculine que précédemment se fit entendre, suave et profonde :

« _Ca jte l'fais pas dire ! _

_- Ah ouais, et moi j'en vois de toutes les couleurs de mon côté mon gars, faut dire que t'as le rythme quand tu…_

_- Mais arrête, tais-toi idiot ! Et j't'ai déjà dit de pas te mêler de mes conversations !_

_- Pfff quel casse-bonbons ce mur alors !_ »

Le silence se fit un instant, notre cher colonel se tourna tout à tour vers son lit et le mur. Le mur soupira.

_Non_, pensa John, irrité, _non ce n'est pas le mur qui soupire, un mur ne soupire pas !_ Il reprit son arme balaya la pièce d'un air menaçant :

« Ok, ça suffit là. C'est bien, c'est très drôle mais ça suffit. Qui que vous soyez, vous sortez de votre planque ou je tire ! –il éleva la voix- McKay si c'est encore une de vos inventions à la noix je vous jure que vous allez le faire cet entraînement militaire ! »

Nouveau soupir dans la pièce, voix fatiguée mais résignée :

« _Il n'y a personne dans la pièce, John. A part moi, lui… _»

John effectua un splendide volte-face glissé coupé digne de Philippe Candeloro et se replaça face au mur :

« Bon sang, qui est là ? Qui-est-là ?

_- Mais c'est moi ! Un mur, mur ! m-u-r ! T'as jamais vu un mur de ta vie ou quoi ?_

- Disons qu'en général les murs que je croise ne me font pas la conversation !

_- Et alors ? Pourquoi pas ?_ »

_Je rêve. Non mais je rêve. Je suis en train de parler à un mur. Parler-à-un-mur. _

Il s'approcha avec méfiance du mur et le tapota doucement, histoire de s'assurer que… que quoi au juste ? Que ce n'était pas un mur en guimauve ? Que…

« _Arrête tu me chatouilles ! STOOOOOOOP !!_ »

Le hurlement retentit si fort que John recula d'un mouvement trop brusque, s'emmêla les pieds, trébucha et atterrit sur le sol.

« _Aïe mais ça va pas ! Tu pourrais pas tomber moins fort non ?! _»

Il se releva sur le champ, glissa, reprit son arme et se réfugia au fond de la pièce où il s'appuya contre le mur. Doux murmure dans son oreille :

« _Ah oui le sol est parfois un peu grincheux. Écoute, John, il faut qu'on parle…_ »

Sheppard sursauta et se décolla du mur, sérieusement agacé, alarmé, tendu :

« Mais c'est pas vrai ça, vous allez pas bientôt la fermer ? C'est quoi cette histoire de dingue là ? »

Sans réfléchir, il pointa son arme sur le mur :

« Expliquez-moi ce qui se passe dans cette chambre ou je vous descend, qui que vous soyez !

-_ Tu vas vraiment tirer sur un mur sans défense ?_

- Un mur sans… Ok, oui, si à trois vous n'avez pas parlé, je tire. Un. Deux…

- _Ok, ok, très bien Colonel Sheppard. Vous voulez la vérité ? C'est que les objets de cette Cité ont une âme. Une âme, un esprit, des sentiments. Ils parlent, ils rient, ils s'énervent. _

- Aaaah oui mais bien sur, je me demande pourquoi ne n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt !

_- Je suis très sérieux._

- Je suis soit très saoul, soit très fatigué.

_- Très bien, vous ne voulez pas me croire. Tant pis, je continue. Aucun humain ne peut nous entendre. Jamais. Sauf, parfois, dans des cas rares. Comme aujourd'hui._ »

John ferma les yeux, serra les dents. Le… _mur_ poursuivit :

- _Je sais plein de choses tu sais. Je connais tes amis. Les gens que tu n'apprécies pas. Tes joies. Tes peines. Le soir quand tu…_

- Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ! »

Il en avait marre de cette histoire, marre de cette conversation sans queue ni tête, marre d'être là, à 7h du matin en caleçon, son Beretta à la main en train de discuter avec un mur ! Il voulait se réveiller, ou se rendormir, mais retrouver une situation _normale_… Il chercha à planter son regard dans les yeux du mur mais ne lui en trouva pas, il se contenta donc de le fixer d'un œil méchant :

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ce que vous êtes, mais ça devient franchement pénible tout ça. Je veux bien croire qu'il se passe des choses bizarres parfois ici, mais de là à admettre que les objets parlent, sans moi. Alors vous vous démerdez comme vous voulez mais je veux que tout soit redevenu normal dans les trois prochaines secondes !

-_ Mais je ne peux pas ! J'y suis pour rien moi si tu nous entends !_

- Bon ok, j'en ai marre. Faites comme vous voulez, moi j'ai des choses à faire. »

John se rendit dans la salle de bain, dans l'espoir d'être tranquille… Espoir vain, il s'en rendit compte une fois arrivé devant le lavabo qu'il alluma avec force. Une voix masculine elle aussi mais légèrement arriérée (1) s'éleva :

« _Ohoh, on est de mauvaise humeur ce matin ! On s'est levé du pied gauche peut-être ? _»

John fit un bond, recula, tandis que la voix poursuivit :

« _Hey, pas de panique ? J'dis ça comme ça moi hein ! Tu sais, tu devrais changer de mousse à raser, parce que… Aïe mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_ »

Sheppard, ne sachant que faire avait opté pour une « agression serviettale ». Effectivement, pris d'un brusque élan d'épuisement désespéré ou de désespoir épuisé, il avait saisit la serviette de douche la plus proche et s'employait à frapper furieusement le robinet :

« Ca commence à bien faire ! Taisez-vous, taisez-vous tous ! »

Il continua d'agiter la serviette un moment puis, se rendant soudainement compte que frapper un robinet d'eau avec une serviette était un acte profondément stupide et anormal, il s'arrêta. Silence complet dans la pièce, il n'osait y croire. Il était sur le point de conclure qu'il venait de rêver, lorsque la voix reprit d'un ton courroucé :

« _C'est bon, t'es calmé ? Ca fait du bien de passer ses nerfs sur un pauvre robinet qui n'a rien demandé et qui t'as juste conseillé de changer de mousse à raser ? _»

Ok… John ferma les yeux. Rien de tout ceci n'était réel. Ok ? Les murs ne parlent pas, ni les lits, ni les robinets… Ok. Il rouvrit les yeux, décidé à les ignorer.

Il prit sa douche en vitesse, s'habilla prestement, et happa sa radio qu'il rebrancha rapidement. Il sortit de la pièce d'un pas vif, ignorant volontairement le « _Bon eh bien à plus tard ! _» jovial de son mur.

* * *

(1) _Une voix masculine elle aussi mais légèrement arriérée _: j'ignore si le terme « voix arriérée » existe vraiment mais bon, j'aime bien. Comprenne qui pourra hein ! 


	3. Chapitre Troisième

**¤ Chapitre troisième ¤****  
**

John se baladait dans les couloirs de la Cité, un peu perturbé par son réveil. Une fois sa douche prise, il n'avait rien entendu d'étrange. Il s'était donc rassuré, se disant qu'il avait sûrement rêvé. Il passait devant des laboratoires quand il entendit une discussion plutôt vive dans l'un d'entre eux. Une voix féminine particulièrement aiguë s'élevait plus que les autres :

«_ J'en ai assez ! Il faut que ça cesse !_

_- Oh je t'en prie, Gisèle, calme-toi. On en a déjà parlé de toutes façons... _fit une voix masculine.

-_ Et alors ? Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?_

_- On doit se révolter !_

_- Non mais tu plaisantes ? _» contesta une autre voix de femme plus posée. «_ Les Anciens nous ont créés pour les servir, pas pour les mettre à la Porte, sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mots._ »

De plus en plus intrigué par cette conversation, John pénétra dans le laboratoire.

«_ Oui, bien sûr ! Ca se voit que vous n'avez pas à faire au Dr Kavanagh tous les jours vous !_ »

Sheppard sourit à cette réplique mais son sourire disparut bien vite quand il constata que la pièce était vide. Il vit alors une chaise tourner sur elle-même, et dire de la même voix aiguë qu'entendue plus tôt :

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'Atlante ? Il veut notre photo ? Il a craqué son slip ou quoi ?!_ »

¤¤¤

Inutile de préciser que notre colonel préféré _(1)_ était de fort mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il rencontra le premier être **humain** de la journée, qui n'était autre qu'Elisabeth Weir, hmm quelle douce surprise. Ahem, ahem... _(2) _Bref, sa supérieure ne semblait pas de meilleure humeur que lui à en juger ses lèvres pincées et son regard noir. _Trop d'la mort qui tue_ dirait le fils du frère de la tante de sa cousine. Mais elle avait sans doute pu prendre une douche, elle, une longue douche, du genre 'je reste au moins une heure sous l'eau parce qu'à Pégase on paie pas de facture', le genre de douche que John adorait, et sans lesquelles une bonne journée ne pouvait commencer et... et elle, elle, elle était là à le narguer parce que Madame avait pu prendre une douche tranquille !! Alors non, aujourd'hui, il était hors de question d'être de bonne humeur !!

Ce fut donc ces deux merveilleuses personnes qui se rencontrèrent dans un des multiples couloirs de la Cité d'Atlantis, et ce fut Weir qui interpella le colonel d'une voix agacée en le voyant sur le pas de la porte :

« Colonel Sheppard ! Où étiez-vous, ça fait trente minutes que j'essaye de vous joindre par radio ! »

_Aouch, _pensa Sheppard_, j'ai discuté si longtemps avec mon mur ?_ Il sourit à cette pensée totalement dénuée de sens, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa supérieure :

« Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

- Oh rien, je pensais à mon mur, désolé.

- Pardon ?

- Euh non rien, rien oubliez ça, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ? »

Weir le scruta un instant, juste histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien qui clochait dans son regard. Elle soupira.

« On a besoin de vous. Venez, je vais vous expliquer. »

John lui emboîta le pas, heureux d'avoir entendu ces paroles. Ca lui permettrait de chasser cette histoire ridicule d'objets parlants. Il ne devait vraiment pas être réveillé ce matin, pour avoir imaginé des choses pareilles.

¤¤¤

« L'équipe du Major Lorne pense avoir trouvé un site Beta convenable.

- Un site Beta ? Pourquoi on aurait besoin d'un site Beta ?

- Si un problème se présentait sur le site Alpha, il faudrait bien l'évacuer quelque part.

- Oh, je vois. On a une planète pour évacuer le site Beta ? »

Weir le regarda, interloquée et il continua d'un sourire malicieux :

« Juste au cas où ! »

Elle lui lança un regard noir avant d'entrer dans la salle de réunion où l'équipe de Lorne était au complet.

« Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer messieurs. »

Le scientifique de l'équipe commença son exposé :

« M4T-834 est une planète qui ressemble beaucoup à la Terre. Elle possède une Lune, qui influe sur son climat tout comme la nôtre ; elle fait sa révolution en environ 370 jours...

_- Ce briefing est d'un ennui...» murmura_ une voix féminine.

John sorti le nez de son dossier et haussa un sourcil, regardant autour de lui qui avait osé faire une remarque pareille. Cherchant encore, il se rendit compte qu'aucune des personnes présentes dans la pièce ne semblait avoir entendu ça...

_« Ouais, je te le fais pas dire... » _acquiesça une voix d'homme.

_Oh non..._ pensa-t-il. _Ne me dites pas que..._

_« Sheppard a pas vraiment l'air concentré !_

- Et son année est divisée en quatre saisons semblables aux saisons terriennes. Les températures n'ont donc rien d'extrême...

_- Tu m'étonnes, le pauvre. »_

Il jetait des regards paniqués dans toutes les directions, très ennuyé de la non-réaction de ses collègues.

_« Il a pas de synthol en plus !_

- D'après nos relevés...

_- Arg, la chaise, tu devrais arrêter de côtoyer des humains !_

- Nous ne courrons aucun risque...

_- Ah oui ? Et je fais ça comment ? Je roule jusqu'à la Porte pour qu'elle m'envoie sur une île déserte ? ... T'as de ses idées, je te jure !_

- Au niveau climatique...

_- Arrête, on dirait que tu deviens comme eux !_

_- Et alors ? J'adooore la culture Terrienne ! Elle est très intéressante, variée, et en plus de ça__leur bouffe est succulente !_

- Ni au niveau sismique d'ailleurs.

_- Chaise, je te rappelle que nous, objets du mobilier, nous ne mangeons pas !_

_- Bah je sais mais... C'est la poubelle du mess qui me l'a dit alors... »_

John manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ça. Les autres étaient totalement concentrés sur le rapport du Docteur ilnesavaitquoi, enfin à part Lorne qui cachait son ennui derrière son masque de sérieux, comme d'habitude, mais qui ne semblait pas pour autant être dans le même cas que lui.

« Il n'y a aucun volcan en activité sur le continent qui abrite la porte...

_- Oh, génial, tu as raison, reparlons de ta superbe poubelle du mess !_

- Et d'après...

_- Chérie, prends pas la mouche comme ça enfin !_

_- Prendre la mouche ?! Non mais tu veux me dire ce que tu lui trouves à cette poubelle ?!!__Tout ça parce que Madame fait le tri sélectif, non mais n'importe quoi ! »_

Sheppard n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Est-ce qu'il était en train d'assister à une scène de ménage mobilière ?

« Une étude des plaques tectoniques...

_- Bon écoute, on va pas reparler de ça..._

- Ce que le Dr Heyes veut dire, coupa Lorne...

_- Hey ! C'est toi qui a lancé le sujet, alors reparlons-en !_

- C'est que cette planète ne comporte aucun danger pour la vie humaine,

_- Arf, oui, je sais, mais on est en plein briefing là et..._

- On n'a repéré aucune population installée sur le territoire,

_- Oui, c'est ça, défile-toi, comme toujours ! »_

John ferma les yeux en se maudissant... Il n'aurait pas dû se lever ce matin là, il le savait...

« ...et la vie animale n'est pas dangereuse.

_- Mais non enfiiin... Tu sais bien que t'es la table la plus sexy de toute cette galaxie ? »_

Stop !

« La planète possède un réseau de grottes...

_- ... Et des autres ?_

- ...qui forment un abri naturel,

_- De tout l'univers ! »_

Stop ! Stop ! Stop !!!

« Ca pourra nous être utile en cas d'attaque

_- J'ai partagé 10 000 années de ma vie avec toi..._

- C'est le site idéal pour monter un campement durable.

_- Et j'en partagerai encore 10 000 avec le même amour pour toi ! »_

Stooooooooop !!!!!

«_ ... Vraiment ? _

_- Oui !_

_- Tu sais que t'es la chaise la plus gentleman que j'ai jamais rencontrée ? _

_- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !_

_- Je me rappelle encore la 1__ère__ fois que je t'ai vu..._

- Ah oui, et, on a failli oublié : on a repéré de magnifiques cascades à quelques kilomètres de la porte, et...

_- Mon cœur faisait boumbadaboum-boumbadaboum et mes__pieds en tremblaient tellement je me sentais..._

- Ca suffit !!!! cria John en se levant de sa chaise.

- Euh... Mon Colonel, est-ce que ça va ? »

John regarda les cinq personnes de l'assemblée qui le fixaient d'un air étrange, et bafouilla un :

« Euh... Je... Je dois y aller, il faut que j'y aille ! en quittant la salle.

- Colonel Sheppard !! » appela Weir, sans succès. « John !! »

* * *

(1) _notre colonel préféré_ : oui alors ça, ça dépend des points de vue. Personnellement je suis plutôt beaucoup Jack O'Neill, mais bon, la phrase plaira à Syd :D 

(2) Non, ce n'est pas une impression, je me moque bien complètement de Weir… Désolée, j'ai pas résisté…


	4. Chapitre Quatrième

**Porte parole du jour : Syd ( c'est à dire Miss Sheppard !)  
Merci pour vos reviews. **

**Titi : **Tout est dit ! Mdrr :D

**Funnygirl :** "Moi je me demande combien de temps il va tenir notre Sheppard" Alors d'une, que les choses soient claires, c'est pas notre Sheppard, c'est MON Sheppard !! Et de deux... oui, nous aussi on se le demande xD  
PS de Crazy : Moi j'aime pas sa tête ! xD  
PS de Syd : C'est de la provocation !!!!

**Charlie : **Oui, t'as raison, c'est ça ! Laisse le moi donc le John ! (Non mais je vous jure, c'est quoi cette jeunesse décadente !! ) Et Jack est à Crazy mais bon, elle a toujours été partisante des unions très libres... Pour toutes négociations, contacter le 06-03-06...

**Bayas : **_Délire : 1. Égarement d'esprit causé par une maladie mentale qui fait percevoir la réalité de façon erronée (délire de la persécution) : égarement d'esprit passager. Il sort de l'anesthésie, il délire. 2. (Populaire) Folie, démesure. C'est plus de l'admiration, c'est du délire. _Si on retient la définition n°2... Tu nous admires ? 8D Encore ?! Ca marche xD

**Miyu Satzuke :** Oui, très bonne déduction. On tenait pas vraiment à ce que ses petites culottes se mettent à lui parler...

**Lt Laura Cadman **: Mais vous allez laisser Sheppy tranquiiiille à la fiiiiiin ?!!!! Mais comment voulez vous qu'il garde la tête sur les épaules après :'(

* * *

**Chapitre Quatrième.**

John était pratiquement parti en courant de la salle de réunion. Il entra dans le téléporteur, et appuya au hasard sur une des zones de la Cité éloignée du centre en s'adossant contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux, et finit par s'asseoir à même le sol pendant que les portes se rouvraient. Il plia les jambes, ramenant les genoux contre lui et murmura :

« Je suis en train de devenir dingue... »

Prenant sa tête dans ses mains, il resta à écouter le silence quelques instants, avant qu'une douce voix féminine lui dise :

« _Et bien alors, il ne faut pas te mettre dans cet état là mon ptit ! Quoi qu'il t'arrive, rien n'est jamais perdu ! Crois-en une téléporteuse agée de plus de 10 000 ans qui a essuyé de nombreuses batailles ! _»

Un rire ironique lui échappa :

« Non bien sûr, je devrais être ravi de perdre la tête...

- _Qui a dit que tu perdais la tête ?_

- Je suis en train de discuter avec un téléporteur !

- _UnE téléporteuse, s'il te plaît ! Et puis, quel est le problème à ça ? Oui, je sais, en général, tu préfères les jolies blondinettes mais..._

- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire entre moi et les blondes ?

- _Ah, ça, ça ne me regarde pas tu sais !_

- Non, je veux dire, tout le monde semble persuadé que je n'aime que les blondes, c'est faux !

-_ Aaah... Donne-moi des noms alors !_

- Et bien, il y a... »

John s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et soupira.

« _Oh je t'en prie, on commença à peine à devenir amis ! Ne baisse pas les bras !_

- Si j'ai bien compris, je ne peux pas vous ignorer, c'est ça ? »

Il put entendre la chose faire une grimace en disant :

« _Difficilement !_

- Alors... Je fais quoi, je vais voir Beckett et je lui dis que je deviens dingue ?

- _Tu sais, j'en ai croisé beaucoup des hommes... enfin je veux dire... sans arrières pensées ! Bref, les humains je les connais bien et... Je dirais qu'un homme qui affirme être fou ne l'est pas, ça parait logique, s'il dit qu'il est fou ça signifie qu'il est réaliste, donc qu'il n'est pas fou et... Enfin bref..._

- C'était sensé m'aider ?

- _Ah, oui, je sais, je ne suis pas une bonne psychologue... Tu devrais parler avec le Mur, il pourra t'expliquer certaines choses._

- Non mais vous vous rendez compte que les simples mots « parler avec un mur » sont totalement irréalistes ?

- _Parce que « mini vaisseau spatial lisant dans les pensées », ça ne l'est pas ? _»

John soupira encore... Après tout... et si elle disait vrai ? ...

Il était pratiquement sur d'avoir _entendu_ cette chose sourire...

¤¤¤

John sortit d'un pas pressé du téléporteur et pénétra en trombe dans sa chambre, où il se planta au milieu de la pièce. Il se tourna vers le mur en face de son lit :

« Ok, il se passe des trucs bizarres. C'est bon, je te crois, je suis pas en plein rêve. Explique-moi tout, mais vite ! »

Il attendit une réponse, mais le mur resta silencieux. Profondément agacé, John insista :

« Très drôle. Vraiment c'est très drôle. Écoutez, écoute, je suis fatigué, je viens de me passer une heure enfermé dans une salle avec d'un côté un hurluberlu en train de tenir le débriefing le plus ennuyeux de l'année et d'un autre une scène de ménage entre… Nan, j'ose même pas dire entre quoi et quoi… Alors vous qui aimez parler, eh ben parlez ! »

Nouveau silence. Puis un petit ricanement merveilleusement abruti ce fit entendre, suivit d'une petite voix tout aussi irritante :

« _Le mur n'est pas ici pour le moment, il n'a pas que toi dans sa vie tu sais. _»

John se retourna et fouilla la pièce du regard, à la recherche de l'objet pouvant être l'heureux propriétaire de cette superbe voix croisée Mimi la Souris-Fantômette multifonctions, utilisable de jour comme de nuit, mode spécial raillerie inclus.

«_ Non plus à gauche idiot, oui par là, c'est bien, brave gars va._ »

Sheppard s'arrêta net et plissa les yeux. Oui, c'était bien la grande tapisserie accrochée tout au fond de la pièce qui parlait. Cette tapisserie qu'il avait voulu changer de place à son arrivée, mais il semblerait que les Anciens étaient équipés d'autre chose que de la colle Uhu… Super, déjà qu'il la trouvait moche, en plus il fallait qu'elle soit désagréable. Il espérait au moins que ces foutus objets n'avaient pas la capacité de lire dans ses pensées, sinon il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. Il s'approcha de quelques pas de la tapisserie :

« C'est vous qui avez parlé ?

- _Évidemment que c'est moi idiot ! _

- Ok, génial… Qu'est-ce que vous disiez au sujet du mur ?

- _Qu'il est parti ailleurs._

- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi là tout autour de moi, du papier mâché ? »

Soupir exaspéré de la tapisserie

« _Mais non, c'est le mur ! Seulement figure-toi qu'il ne peut pas surveiller deux endroits à la fois, tu piges ?_

- Il faut que je lui parle. Comment on fait pour l'appeler ?

- _On… et puis non, pourquoi je t'aiderais après tout ? Tu m'as toujours ignorée jusque là, je vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderais._

- Bon sang mais c'est pas vrai ça !

- _… Je ne dirai rien. _»

John saisit brusquement un coin de la tapisserie et se mit à la secouer, espérant que ça suffirait à la faire parler. Cette histoire commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs. La petite voix, se refis entendre, bousculée :

« _Ce… n'estpaspar… la… laviolence… que tu… obtiendras… qu-quelqueque… chosedemoi… _»

Le colonel continua de la secouer un peu avec un énervement croissant lorsqu'une vois familière, vraiment familière s'éleva cette fois derrière lui :

« Colonel Sheppard ?! »

L'intéressé stoppa net ses secousses et fit volte-face. Teyla le regardait, intriguée. Gêné, il se passa la main dans ses cheveux :

« Hum oui ?

- Vous… vous avez un problème avec la tapisserie ?

- Hein ? Nan nan, enfin oui mais c'est bon c'est réglé. Je… Vous vouliez quoi ?

- … J'aurais besoin d'un pilote pour m'emmener sur le continent. Vous pouvez ?

- Avec plaisir ! », répondit John, soulagé d'avoir enfin une raison pour quitter la Cité.

Il quitta la pièce d'un pas pressé, suivi de Teyla, légèrement inquiète mais ravie de cette petite excursion continentale.

* * *

Le suspens est intense, heiiiin :D

Voyez, voyez ce joli petit bouton mauve. Regardez comme il est mignon, comme il est attrayant, attirant ! De son regard invisible, il vous envoute, et soudain vous êtes pris d'une pulsion, oui, il le faut, il faut absolument que vous cliquiez dessus, et que vous assouvissiez ce désir soudain de poster une review... Ne vous inquiétez pas, une fois cette review postée, vous vous sentirez bien, très bien, comme sur un nuage...

Ce qu'il faut pas faire pour des revioux de nos jours ! Mdr


	5. Chapitre Cinquième

**¤ Chapitre Cinquième ¤  
**

Les deux --amants-- coéquipiers grimpèrent peu de temps après à bord du Jumper, John ayant soigneusement évité d'écouter tous les objets chuchotant à son passage. Il s'installa, Teyla prit place à côté de lui et ils décollèrent. John ferma un instant les yeux, appréciant le silence. Teyla l'observa :

« Est-ce que ça va Colonel ?

- Un peu fatigué, mais ça va.

- Tout à l'heure au briefing…

- J'ai eu un problème.

- Je crois qu'on avait remarqué… »

John se contenta de sourire et elle fit de même. Ils se turent un moment. Soudain, une voix masculine se fit entendre :

«_ Hey, essaye de rouler droit tu veux ? Vaut mieux pas que tu t'écrases dans l'océan avec la femme de tes rêves. Ce serait comme on dit, un amour qui tombe à l'eau !_ »

John sursauta et le Jumper fit un brusque écart, Teyla s'agrippa de force à son siège et n'ouvrit la bouche qu'une fois que le Jumper eut retrouvé une trajectoire normale.

« Colonel qu'est-ce qu'il…

_- Héhé il a eu peur ! J't'ai bien eu hein ?_

- Rien, juste une petite secousse due à… au vent.

- _Au vent ? Mais oui c'est cela !_

- Mais taisez-vous ! » s'écria John agacé.

Teyla ne le quittait pas des yeux, pas vraiment rassurée :

« Mais je n'ai rien dit…

- Ce n'est pas à vous que je parlais.

_- Elle va te prendre pour un dingue, elle va te prendre pour un dingue ! »_

Teyla resta silencieuse un instant, le temps de jeter à coup d'œil dans l'appareil.

« John… Il n'y a que vous et moi…

- Je voulais dire que je parlais à moi-même.

- Bien... »

John tenta de se concentrer mais la même voix poursuivit la conversation d'un ton attendri :

« _Ahlala, tu l'aimes hein Teyla ? Ca te fait plaisir d'être seul avec elle, dans ce Jumper. Tu imagines si un jour, elle décidait qu'il était temps d'aller plus loin. Elle se tiendrait là, debout, avec son petit tee-shirt moulant et son pantalon délicieusement près du corps. »_

John serra les dents, essaya de porter toute son attention sur l'étendue de ciel bleu qui s'offrait à lui.

« _Ce pantalon qui lui arrive juste en bas du dos… Et tu l'imagines le soir, quand elle prend sa douche. Qu'elle enlève son mignon haut. Oh, un petit grain de beauté sur son épaule ! Très joli soutien-gorge blanc, qui contraste avec sa peau matte… »_

John se racla la gorge, crispa ses mains sur les commandes.

« _Hop elle continue, ah, le bouton du pantalon résiste un peu… Mais c'est bon, fine culotte assortie au soutien-gorge, tout est de très bon goût. Évidemment elle ne va pas les garder pour se doucher. Elle passe les mains derrière son dos, cherche l'agrafe… Et voilà, très jolie poi… _

- Ahem !!! » fit John, râlement viril, genre « j'ai un molard de coincé dans la gorge » des motards aux cheveux longs qui sentent la sueur et la bière. Il se sentit rougir et il lui semblait que la température dans le Jumper avait grimpé de quelques degré. La trajectoire de l'appareil dévia légèrement, tandis que la gentille voix continuait :

« _Bon, ne reste plus que la culotte. Elle glisse ses mains sur les côtés et… hop ! »_

Cette fois, le Jumper piqua littéralement du nez et le colonel redressa l'appareil de justesse sous l'œil définitivement alarmé de Teyla. John avait les mains moites, son tee-shirt lui collait légèrement à la peau, il n'osait tourner la tête en direction de sa… passagère. Il serrait tellement les dents qu'il lui paraissait les entendre craquer.

« _Ohoh, je vois qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférent. Elle est totalement nue, elle va sous le douche, l'eau coule sur son corps brun… _

- Ca suffit ! Vous allez la fermer oui ?! » John avait crié et par la même occasion frappé le tableau de commandes, ce qui se révéla être une mauvaise idée puisqu'il se tordit le petit doigt. Teyla n'osait pas parler ni regarder franchement John. Le silence complet se fit dans le Jumper pendant un moment. La voix s'était tue. Le continent approchait, John tenta d'amorcer une descente mais l'appareil continua de tracer une ligne parfaitement droite dans le ciel.

« _Taratata. Elle te fait de l'effet, ça je l'ai vu. Mais on ne descendra pas tant que tu n'auras pas avoué tout haut que tu l'aimes. Et ça t'apprendra à me frapper. »_

John renouvela sa tentative pour faire descendre le Jumper, qui n'eut aucune réaction.

« _Aller, j'attends. C'est pas dur à dire quand même. Je l'aime. Aller, dis-le. »_

Il redoubla d'effort de concentration, mais sans cesse l'image de Teyla en train de… Et l'eau qui… sur…

« _T'attends quoi pour le dire ? Qu'on ai fait le tour de la Galaxie de Pégase ? Qu'on soit revenu sur Terre ? Qu'on s'écrase au milieu d'une planète de signes bleus dansant la Macarena ? »_

John se taisait toujours, de plus en plus en plus crispé, tandis que Teyla regardait le continent qui défilait sous eux.

« Colonel Sheppard, je… On n'atterrit pas au même endroit que d'habitude ?

- Si. Enfin non. Je… Il était trop mouillé. Je veux dire pas assez pratique. On va en essayer un autre.

- D'accord… »

_« Dis-le. Dis-le. Dis-le._

- Je ne dirai rien du tout !

- Bien Colonel, je demandais juste, s'empressa de répondre Teyla, surprise par son ton agressif.

- Désolé, ce n'est pas à vous que je parlais… je… repensais à une autre conversation.

- Je vois…

_- Dis-le, dis-le, dis-le. »_

John comprit qu'à ce rythme là ils n'atterriraient jamais. Il se rapprocha légèrement du tableau de commandes et murmura :

« Oui je l'aime. Voilà ça te va ?

- _Dis-le plus fort !_

- Je l'ai dit, alors descends !

_- Plus fort ! »_

Teyla observait discrètement John penché en avant, murmurant tout bas des mots dont elle ne parvenait pas à entendre le sens. Il lui semblait qu'il… Oui, qu'il parlait au Jumper… Non, non, c'était ridicule. Elle reporta son attention sur le continent qui continuait de défiler en bas. Son coéquipier se releva brusquement :

« Oui je l'aime ! Maintenant descends, bordel ! »

Et chose incroyable, le Jumper entama une parfaite descente.

¤¤¤

* * *

_Si tu laisses une review_

_T'auras des bisiouw_

_Si tu n'en laisses pas_

_On te frappera_


	6. Chapitre Sixième

**Merci** pour vos reviews. (Aussi peu nombreuses soient elles, ahem... Après trois fois 6reviews consécutives, puis deux fois 3reviews, on espère que ça va pas décrescendo et qu'au chapitre prochain vous ne serez pas obligés de poster une review et demi... Rien que pour la compréhension, c'est pas terrible :D)**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre Sixième.**

John venait d'entendre quelque chose... Quelque chose de... plutôt étrange, voyez-vous. Il avait cru s'entendre crier qu'il aimait Teyla... et devant elle en plus ! Hey, c'était vraiment ridicule hein, stupide aussi, non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible enfin... Vous l'imaginez sérieusement crier qu'il aime Teyla, à son Jumper de surcroît ? Non, franchement, ridicule comme idée, il se marrait bien d'avoir put imaginer une chose aussi stupide, hein Teyla ?

Teyla ? ... Hum... Et bien... Teyla semblait... hm perplexe, et peut-être aussi un peu inquiète et... John tira un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, en se demandant si ça passerait - et si elle aussi avait entendu ce petit... détail...

Sa langue avait forcément fourché, c'était sûr, quoi qu'il devrait éviter de penser _langue_ en regardant Teyla... parce que, il devait bien l'avouer, le dialecte athosien avait quelque chose de... d'_intéressant_...

« John... Êtes-vous sûr que tout va bien ? »

Le dit colonel tenta de reprendre ses moyens, inspirant profondément, et essayant de dire d'une voix sûre :

« Oui, oui, ça va je... »

Sa voix était enraillée, ou plutôt, lui, avait totalement déraillé... Il ne savait pas trop si c'était parce qu'il venait de s'éclater les cordes vocales contre un Jumper, si c'était parce qu'il était anxieux de la réaction de Teyla, ou s'il était tout simplement encore sous le coup de l'émotion, et des brûlantes sueurs froides générées par la fameuse douche... Yep, s'il n'avait pas pu en profiter ce matin, celle-ci il avait pleinement pu la savourer... Il se racla la gorge une fois de plus, et dit simplement :

« Je vous assure que tout va très bien Teyla !

- Bien... Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux vous demander de qui vous parliez ? Enfin je veux dire...

- De qui je... Euh, personne, c'est juste que je... Hum voyez-vous, on... Euh... McKay et moi... Enfin je veux dire, non, pas McKay et moi mais euh... Disons que... »

Arrrg ! Non mais il était dingue ou quoi ? Bon sang, de l'eau avait dû glisser jusqu'au cerveau pendant cette douche, ou alors c'était la chaleur qui lui avait dilaté les neurones, mais en tous cas, relier le mot de « McKay » au sien juste après avoir révéler un amour secret à un Jumper, c'était vraiment pas l'idée du siècle !!

« Hum, enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que... Voilà... Sur Terre... c'est... c'est bientôt Noël ! » finit-il par lâcher, se disant que sur Terre le printemps venait juste de pointer le bout de son nez.

Voyant Teyla hausser un sourcil, il se dit qu'il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge... Il savait combien la jeune femme adorait en apprendre toujours plus des coutumes terriennes, et là, il était, vraiment, vraiment mal, pour trouver une quelconque excuse crédible ayant un lien entre une déclaration d'amour, un Jumper et un vieux barbu...

« Le Docteur Weir m'a déjà parlé de cette célébration. Cela semble important dans votre monde.

- Oui, oui, en effet ça l'est... Et euh... A la période de Noël, il y a... De la neige, oui plein de neige, et... Et bien voyez vous, ça rend... ça rend la ville plutôt glissante, et... humide... fraîche... mouillée... magnifique... très agréable, oui, très agréable à regarder et... vraiment très... et ses petites c... Enfin ce que je veux dire ! C'est que... Hum et bien... Cette fête se célèbre... Elle se célèbre de très, très différentes manières voyez-vous et euh... Et bien... Et bien avec McKay, on a décidé de la célébrer aussi, à notre manière...

- C'est à dire ?

- Hum... Et bien, vous voyez, je voudrais pas gâcher la surprise, hum... »

Okaay, l'heure était grave, il devait trouver un mensonge, un bon gros mensonge, compliqué et crédible, pour expliquer comment il pouvait avoir littéralement hurlé son amour à lui tout seul, et tout ça en évitant de déraper sur le terrain glissant dont... dont la douche avait laissé des traces, très fraîches...

« Il s'agit de... D'un... D'une, d'une pièce de théâtre, oui voilà, une pièce, de théâtre, et on va... on va jouer une pièce, et c'est... C'est une histoire plutôt compliquée en fait, mais j'ai... Oui, j'avais promis à McKay de réviser mon texte, et comme je l'ai pas fait, et bien... Vous connaissez McKay, comme il est...

- Vraiment ? C'est... Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, qui sait, cela pourrait resserrer les liens entre les membres...

- Oui, oui c'est ça, tout à fait, c'est pour... se serrer... tisser des liens... s'attacher... les uns aux autres, enfin, entre membres, oui, je veux dire, les membres de l'expédition, c'est ça, tout à fait ça ! »

Teyla trouvait tout cela un peu étrange, et disons, bien compliqué, mais tâcha de se dire que même si les Terriens avaient des coutumes un tant soit peu spéciales, leur culture et leurs habitants n'en étaient pas moins... _intéressants_.

¤¤¤

Ils finirent par descendre du Jumper, silencieusement. Teyla était intriguée par le comportement étrange de son coéquipier, mais n'osa pas poser de question. Ils s'étaient posés dans une petite clairière que la jeune femme n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Elle se tourna vers John qui, lui semblait-elle, évita soigneusement son regard.

« Où sommes nous ?

- Très bonne question ! »

Devant l'air étonné de sa partenaire, John rattrapa sa bourde :

« Je plaisante. Nous sommes… Pas très loin du village… »

Bon sang, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où… hum, le Jumper les avait déposés. Il fit un tour sur lui même en essayant de garder une attitude décontractée, mais il ne reconnu rien de familier. Génial… Il ne voyait qu'une solution…

« Ne bougez pas, je vais rechercher quelque chose dans le Jumper et on y va. Attendez-moi là. »

Il repartit dans le Jumper sous le regard de Teyla, qui commençait à s'impatienter. Elle qui s'imaginait faire une petite virée tranquille aux côtés du Colonel le plus sexy de la Cité en discutant de tout et de rien…

Rentré dans l'appareil, John veilla à fermer la porte et se pencha vers le tableau de commandes :

« Bon écoute, tu vas m'expliquer où on est parce que là, on va avoir un sérieux problème…

- Je croyais que tu aimais passer du temps seul avec la petite Athosienne ? Quoi de mieux qu'une promenade dans la forêt pour tisser des liens ?

- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi ! Tu vas me dire exactement comment aller au village, sinon je te jure qu'à la prochaine bataille Wraiths tu seras sur la première ligne ! »

La menace sembla fonctionner car le vaisseau tressaillit. Non, non un vaisseau ne tressaillit pas John, voyons.

- Alors ?

- Ok, ok… Toujours à l'ouest. »

John quitta son ami d'un pas tendu et rejoignit Teyla. Apparemment en ce moment, il n'y avait pas que le village qui était à l'ouest…

Ils se mirent en marche, lui et Teyla, toujours en silence.

Il cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, mais rien ne lui venait. Un silence incroyablement pesant s'était installé entre les deux coéquipiers, et John était en pleine contemplation de ses chaussures, quand Teyla s'arrêta soudainement.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- Ce n'est pas la bonne direction, dit-elle en observant l'horizon.

- Comment ça, pas la bonne direction ?

- Regardez autour de vous, on tourne en rond. »

Elle tourna sur elle-même dans un soupire exaspéré, en cherchant quelque chose pour se repérer, mais la seule chose qu'elle voyait, c'était que l'herbe dans laquelle ils marchaient avait déjà été piétinée par les boots de l'USAir Force.

« Vous aviez dit, vers l'ouest !

- Et bah, on marche vers l'ouest ! Regardez, le soleil est là, donc l'ouest c'est vers là, non ? Essaya-t-il d'un air assuré, en se postant devant elle.

- Vous êtes perdu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non !

- Si, vous l'êtes !

- Bien sûr que non !

- Alors, où est le village ? »

John déglutit, et regarda autour de lui il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Bon, ok, il était perdu. Et alors ?!!

Bon sang, il était pommé en plein milieu de nulle part avec Teyla, et il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il l'admette, parce que... Parce que, c'était comme ça, point ! Non, vraiment, il fallait qu'il se rattrape parce que sinon, zou, finies les petites balades avec Teyla ! La jeune femme se racla la gorge, comme pour lui signaler qu'elle était toujours là, quand Sheppard entendit quelque chose. Se mettant instinctivement devant elle, il demanda :

« Vous avez entendu ça ?

- Entendu quoi ?

- Schhh... ordonna-t-il, sur ses gardes.

- Bon, écoutez, si nous sommes perdus, c'est pas grave, admettez-le, et on va trouver un moyen de se remettre en route !

- _Ouh, mais on dirait que la petite dame s'impatiente..._ »

Sheppard leva la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix - à savoir, dans les airs, sous le regard intrigué de Teyla.

« _Héhé ! Je me suis dit, pourquoi seriez-vous les seuls à profiter d'une petite ballade, hein ?_

- Fichu Jumper et son mode invisible ! Marmonna-t-il.

- John ? Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

_- Voudrais-tu un petit coup de main, du genre savoir où tu es, savoir où tu vas, tout ça tout ça ? _Lui lança le vaisseau.

Foutu bestiole, il ne perdait rien pour attendre se dit Sheppard.

« Oui, Teyla, ça va, on va se remettre en route, y'a pas de problème. J'avais cru entendre quelque chose, mais c'était sûrement qu'un animal...

_- Ou ton inconscient qui te hurlait de lui déclarer ta flamme ! Je dois dire que tout à l'heure, tu t'en es pas mal sorti ! _

- Très bien. Alors je vous suis !

- D'accord... Vous me suivez... D'accord... Euh... Bon, et bien...

_- Va tout droit pour deux cents mètres._

- Et bien c'est parti ! On se suit ! » lança-t-il d'un air qui se voulait jovial, face à une Teyla qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

* * *

**A suivre...**

Alors ? Je sens votre curiosité attisée, votre sens de l'orientation intrigué, votre coeur shipper attiré, alors, je sais bien que vous vous demandez, qu'est-ce qui se passe après ? John va-t-il se mettre à entendre les écureuils lui chuchoter des mots à l'oreille ? Teyla va-t-elle partir en courant le plus loin possible de lui, dans les herbes haute, et se casser la figure comme la gamine à la fin du générique de la petite maison dans la prairie ? Quels évènements notre couple phare va-t-il devoir affronter ? Seront-ils encerclés par une horde de loups et dévorés jusqu'au matin ou tomberont-ils dans des sables mouvents dont ils ne saurons se défaire, pour dépérir ensuite le regard dans les yeux de l'autre ?

Vous le saurez, en laissant une review à se chapitre de

°effetspéciaux°

Ikea


	7. Chapitre Septième

* * *

Nous vous remercions chaleureusement pour vos commentaires enthousiastes, enflammés, passionnés, merci d'avoir posté plus d'une review et demie ;-) 

Et pour reprendre une expression de Miyu Satzuke voyons voir si "l_e jumper est de bonne foi ou il va l'emmener un peu plus loin dans la panade_" :-D**  
**

* * *

**¤ Chapitre Septième ¤**

« _I feel good ! Talalinlalinlalin ! I knew that I wouldn't of... Talalilalinlalin ! Oh I feeeeeel gooood ! Talalinlalinlalin !! So goood ! So gooooood ! Oh I got yooouuu ! Ta ta ta tin tiiiin ! _»

Dix-sept minutes. Dix-sept minutes que cet imbécile de Jumper chantait - enfin plutôt massacrait cette chanson à tue-tête. Tue-tête, oui, c'était le cas de le dire. John avait l'impression de péter un câble ! Et dire qu'il était venu sur le continent pour s'isoler de toute technologie ancienne !

« _Wo, I feeeeel niiiice ! Talalinlalinlalin ! Like sugar and spiiice ! Talalinlalinlaliiiin ! _»

Sheppard soupira, essayant de garder son calme, alors que Teyla tâchait de lui expliquer comment se passait la Cérémonie du Inya... - Linga... - Alianga --- Bref, la cérémonie qui fêtait l'arrivée du printemps.

« Au milieu du cercle, on prépare un feu, qui symbolise la chaleur à venir, et celle que les Ancêtres nous ont accordée pour survivre à l'hiver.

- _I feeeeel niice ! Talalinlalinlalin ! Like sugar and spiiiiice !_

- Ensuite, on récite les écrits sacrés, remerciant ceux qui nous ont offert leur protection.

- _Oh so nice ! So niiiiiice !! I got yooooou !! _

- Puis, on porte en offrande le premier fruit de notre récolte, en souhaitant que nombreux seront ceux qui suivront.

_- Alleeeez, Johnny ! Fais moi entendre ta jolie voix ! T'aime pas cette chanson ? Tu sens pas ton body emporté par son rythme déchaîné ? Alleeez quoi, move ton flex dans la wive !_

- Cette année, je pense que la récolte sera bonne. La terre est prometteuse... »

Move ton flex ? C'était sensé vouloir dire quoi ça ?! Bon sang, il espérait vraiment que tout ça n'était pas une hallucination, sinon il était vraiment, mais alors vraiment atteint !

« Si ma conversation ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez le dire... » fit Teyla, qui tentait de meubler la conversation depuis plusieurs minutes, apparemment sans succès.

Le Colonel lui semblait étrange, jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça. Mais en plus d'être étrange, il en devenait agaçant...

« Quoi ?! Mais si, bien sûr que votre conversation m'intéresse !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je... je... »

Deux choix s'offraient à lui. Petit un, il s'enfonçait dans un mensonge de plus, risquant encore plus sa peau. Petit deux, il essayait de dire la vérité... enfin, euh, atténuée, quoi...

« Je, je suis désolé Teyla. J'ai un peu les idées ailleurs, c'est malvenu de ma part, je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

- _Attention, tu vas me faire pleurer !_

- Est-ce que... Vous voulez, en parler ?

- Uh... C'est pas grand chose, en fait, juste... L'impression de... D'être un peu, à côté de mes pompes...

- A côté de vos... ?

- Euh, ça signifie, ... Se sentir différent de d'habitude...

- Je comprends...

- _I belieeeeve I can flyyyyy !!! _s'éleva une stridente voix jumperienne.

- Raaah ! grogna-t-il.

- Un problème ?

- Arg ! Non, non non c'est juste... Les oreilles qui sifflent, c'est...

_- I belieeeeve I can touch the skyyyyyy !!_

- C'est harassant...

- Vous devriez en parler à Carson.

_- Héhé vous allez jouer au docteur !_

- Non, c'est trois fois rien. Je pense qu'on est bientôt arrivés au village, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

- Vous croyez ? sourit-elle.

- Et puis, si c'est encore loin, c'est pas si grave. C'est pas comme si l'endroit était désagréable.

- Je suis d'accord, la vue est plutôt belle.

_- Woow ! Ca, c'est ce que j'appelle se faire draguer, mon vieux !_

- Je dois bien dire que sur Terre... C'est pas les paysages qui manquent. Mais des comme celui-ci...

- _Non mais ça va, j'espère que je dérange personne là ! Non mais je vous jure, si ça continue, ils vont nous faire un ptit, là, sur le champ !_

- La Terre ne vous manque pas ?

- Je trouve cette galaxie plus attrayante.

- _Heeey non mais... Mais non quoi ! Mais oubliez moi aussi pendant que vous y êtes ! Vous voulez peut-être que je sorte les violons !_

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée !!

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise idée ? Demanda Teyla.

- Euh... Cette virée sur le continent. Ca fait du bien de respirer l'air frais, sans risquer que les Wraiths ne nous tombe dessus !

_- Ou que vous soyez capturés par les Geniis..._

- Je crois que c'est un repos mérité.

_- Ou encerclés par des ados suicidaires..._

- Ca, je vous le fais pas dire !

-_ Ou sans être attaqué par un insecte géant..._

- Brrr...

_- Transformé en wraith mutant..._

- Bon, et si on changeait de sujet ? demanda-t-il.

_- Embrasser Teyla à pleine bouche..._

- Uh...

_- Tomber dans un filet..._

- Et oui... euh...

_- John, je suis sérieux là ! Prévint le Jumper._

- Tomber dans un quoi ? S'intriga Sheppard, tout en continuant son chemin derrière Teyla, sans voir que celle-ci s'était brusquement arrêtée.

- John, attention ne...

- Woooooooooo-Non de D-- »

Définitivement. Une journée pourrie.

Définitivement.

Il était là. Perché dans un arbre.

Coincé contre Teyla.

Et dans quoi ? Un filet.

Un filet étroit, du genre pour chopper de petits gibiers.

Et genre où ils étaient étroitement serrés. Vraiment très, très serrés **(1)**

* * *

**(1)** Oubliez le nota n°3... On n'a pas résisté !! xD

* * *

Les reviews vous sont ouvertes !

C'est gratuit, rapide, convivial, agréable...

Alors n'attendez plus !

comment ça, ça fait vente de beignets ?


	8. Chapitre Huitième

**Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews.**

* * *

**Charlie :** Non, désolée, toute ressemblance avec une scène de la saison 2 de Lost concernant Jack et Kate est totallement fortuite, de même, le sens très sous entendu de cette scène n'a rien à voir avec les idées salaces de Sawyer. (... comment ça "arrêtez vous êtes grillées ?!" xD) 

**Miyu Satzuke :** Nous avons rencontré un problème avec ta review. Depuis que Crazy et moi avons lu "Dans mon dédale j'ai mis..." de Clio, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement entre la petite maison dans la prairie et le Colonel Caldwell. Et là, sincèrement... Le Kamasutra et Caldwell... Très peu pour nous !! xD  
(Ps : On adore le petit nom de Johnny xD)

**Clio : **Bon écoute, ici, c'est une fic humoristique ok ?! C'est nous les stars ! Alors si tu te mets à faire de l'humour dans les reviews, et si c'est nous qui commençons à nous bidonner, nan mais où va le monde quoi ?! Alors, je te prierais, Clio, pour le bien de tous, d'arrêter d'être drôle... 8D Mais sinon, ta dernière question était très pertinente ! Mdr

**Zephyree : **Je te défends de sous entendre que "plus c'est gros, plus c'est bon". Y'a des enfants qui regardent enfin ! ... xD

**Julie231 : **On ne sais pas comment on fait pour poster une demi-review, on sait juste que les reviewers sont capables de tout... Sinon, au sujet du titre... Tu ne connais pas les "menuisiers suédois" dont Clio a fait mention ?

* * *

**Chapitre Huitième.**

Quelque part dans une forêt calme où les oiseaux chantaient doucement l'arrivée du printemps...

« Bon sang !!!

- John, arrêtez de bouger !

- Faudrait déjà que j'arrive à respirer pour ça !

- Je vous en prie, calmez vous un peu, sinon ça ne risquera pas de se stabiliser.

- Teyla, vous êtes appuyée sur une partie qui m'est très délicate, alors je risque pas de me stabiliser ! » Cria-t-il pendant que Teyla cherchait de nouveaux appuis.

Ils étaient à un ou deux mètres du sol, pas plus.

Rien de bien dramatique.

Hum.

Lui qui demandait à se rapprocher de Teyla, il était servi. Ah oui, ça pour être servi, il était servi. Ce n'était même plus dans le domaine du rapprochement là, c'était carrément du domaine du contact physique direct. Enfin bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre... Même si ce n'était pas réellement le contexte qu'il avait imaginé pour ce qui est du contact physique direct. Enfin, bref, pour le moment il s'agissait d'oublier toute histoire de physique et de trouver un moyen, x ou y, de descendre de ce filet en restant en un seul morceau, si possible. Bilan de la situation : lui et Teyla étaient suspendus en l'air dans un filet pour gibier en plein milieu d'une forêt. Lui, harcelé par un Jumper apprenti chanteur littéralement casse-tête qui aurait directement été renvoyé par Manu Katché, et elle, qui commençait à le prendre pour un dingue. Fantastique, on en revenait donc bien au même point : c'était une journée pourrie.

« _Houhouuuu John ! Alors, finalement te voilà dans un filet avec Teyla ! Avoue que tu l'as fait exprès ?_

_- _Hum, Teyla, est-ce que vous... auriez une idée pour nous faire descendre ?

-_ De ce petit nuage, héhé !_

- Nous ne sommes pas très haut, si on parvenait à trouer le filet on pourrait sauter en bas sans mal... Est-ce que vous avez un couteau sur vous ?

- Je ne m'appelle pas Ronon, fit John mi-souriant mi-agacé.

- Alors essayez d'attraper le mien, il est quelque part sur mon mollet mais je ne peux pas l'atteindre.

- _Holaaa attention on sort les couteaux ! Ca va devenir allô l'oiseau... Non, comment vous dites déjà ? Sang chaud macro... Salade haut... Fado lasso... _

- Sado mazo !!! cria John, exaspéré.

Teyla sursauta : « Pardon ?! »

Et... mince. Pourvu qu'elle ne connaisse pas le sens de ce terme...

« Non non, rien, c'est... rien.

- John, si vous avez un problème avec le fait de...

- Je n'ai aucun problème. Tout va bien, et tout ira encore mieux une fois que nous serons redescendus, et que... Enfin, voilà. Donc... votre couteau sur votre mollet...

- _Oh, regarde ses petits mollets. Elle a la peau douce en plus. Ooooh I feel gooood ! Talalinlalinlalin ! I knew that I wouldn't of... Aller, dis-lui qu'elle a la peau douce ! Dis-lui ! »_

John déplaça son bras du mieux qu'il pu, mais au vu de l'étroitesse du filet, il fut bien obligé de faire descendre sa main tout le long du corps de la jeune femme pour atteindre son mollet..

« Je suis désolé si... Enfin, c'est étroit et...

- Pour le moment ce qui me préoccupe c'est de descendre de ce filet et de regagner le village, alors faites comme vous pouvez.

- _Dis-lui ! Dis-lui qu'elle a la peau douce !_

John était arrivé au mollet, il parvint non sans mal à passer sa main sous la jambe du pantalon de l'Athosienne et parcouru son mollet à la recherche de l'arme...

- _Ptit joueur ! Dis-lui qu'elle a la peau douce ! Dis-lui ! Dis-lui-Dis-lui-Dis-lui-Dis-lui !_

- Vous avez la peau douce ! »

John avait presque crié. Silence.

« Merci, c'est... gentil...

- De rien...

- _Woooo ! Le bisou, le bisou ! And then we kiiiiiiss, layiiiing aloooone touching my skiiin !!_

_- _J'ai... J'ai réussi, hum, à rattraper le couteau... Tenez.

- _ And then we kiiiiiiss !! »_

Teyla prit le couteau avec précaution. Elle n'osait même pas regarder John dans les yeux. Même pas le regarder tout court, en fait. Sans bruit elle commença à couper les liens du filet, qui n'étaient pas très épais. Sans en être certaine, il lui semblait que John ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil en hauteur.

« _Eh bien eh bien, vous voilà prêts à descendre. Que dirais-tu si je vous laissais retrouver la dernière partie du chemin tous seuls ? »_

John regardait maintenant avec insistance le Jumper, en espérant que son ami à quatre ailes

lirait dans ses yeux toute l'autorité, la menace, la force, qu'il avait en lui et qui menaçait d'exploser, telle une tête humaine remplie de C4. Mais visiblement, non...

« _Quoi ? Tu as peur de te perdre, encore une fois ? Allons, si Teyla est trop fatiguée, tu n'auras qu'à la prendre sur ton dos, ensuite tu retireras ton tee-shirt pour le faire sécher parce que tu auras sué dans cette forêt, et après elle te fera un délicieux massage ! »_

Sheppard évita de s'attarder sur le sens de ces paroles, et articula en silence vers l'endroit d'où il lui semblait entendre Aleen « Emmène-nous au village ».

Teyla aperçu John bouger les lèvres sans bruit en direction d'un point en hauteur. Elle suivit son regard, mais ne vit rien de particulier, à moins que certains détails ne lui échappent.

« Il... Il y a un problème Colonel ? »

John sursauta, sans détacher ses yeux du point G.

« Pas du tout, aucun. On va tranquillement aller au village, en suivant tranquillement les indications, ou certaines... _choses_ risquent d'avoir quelques problèmes du genre rester enfermé dans un hangar pendant des mois sans visite et sans pouvoir en sortir. »

Teyla ne fit aucun commentaire. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'une forêt, entourés d'arbres, d'arbres et d'arbres, qu'elle ne voyait rien ni personne pouvant leur indiquer la route, encore moins à menacer. Elle se concentra sur le découpage du filet, dont elle ne tarda pas à avoir la peau, au plutôt le fil.

« Attention, on va... »

Un bruit sourd accueillit leur atterrissage précipité par une déchirure imprévue du filet, Teyla ôta sa main qui avait malencontreusement atterri dans l'oeil qui John, lequel ne pouvait plus ouvrir ledit oeil.

C'est donc une jeune femme passablement troublée et agacée, et un homme provisoirement borgne et énervé qui reprirent la route.

« Comment savez-vous par où aller ?

- C'est la voix du ciel Teyla, la voix du ciel. »

**A suivre...**

* * *

Si vous pensez que John va devenir fou avant la fin de l'histoire, tapez 1.

Si vous croyez que Teyla va lui sauter dessus avant la fin de l'histoire, tapez 2.

Si vous êtes convaincus que John et Teyla ne trouveront jamais le village avant la fin de l'histoire, tapez 3.

Si vous savez que cette histoire va prendre un tournant dramatique affreux et souffratif, tapez 4.

Si vous jugez que le Jumper est un pervers slasheur diabolique, tapez 5.

Si vous trouvez que la suite ne vient pas assez vite, tapez les auteuses.

Sinon, si vous vous êtes bien marré tout au long de ce chapitre, taper sur "Go" en face de "Submit review" !

:D


	9. Chapitre Neuvième

* * *

Merci pour vos revioux !

Dites donc, on dirait que ça vous a plus le coup du lancement de la pub à la Nikos Aliagas Et l'intervention de Manu Katché, ouh lààà Chui suuuure que vous vous demandez ce qu'on va vous sortir cette fois ci xD  
Allez, encore merci, et bonne lecture !  
Et pour rester dans cet univers magistrualeusement musical... "Et tu tapes, tapes, tapes, c'est ta façon d'aimer !" 8D

* * *

**Chapitre Neuvième.**

La jeune femme s'en voulut de penser ça, mais elle fut soulagée d'arriver au village. Ils furent gaiement accueillis, comme toujours. John accompagna l'Athosienne, et fit le tour du village comme à son habitude. Il tâcha de la laisser un peu seule avec les gens de son peuple, se disant qu'elle aurait sûrement besoin d'air - et bel et bien à cause de lui. Il passa quelques heures à initier les petits Athosiens au football, tout en se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir se rattraper de son comportement plutôt trivial auprès de Teyla. En fin d'après midi, il décida de rentrer au Jumper avant elle, histoire d'être sûr que celui-ci était bien disposé à la ramener à bon port.

« Vous retrouvez le chemin toute seule ?

- Oui, je vous rejoins d'ici vingt minutes… »

John regagna d'un pas rapide l'appareil, en regardant bien où il mettait les pieds cette fois, et entama de suite la conversation en prenant la voix la plus ferme possible qu'il puisse adopter, même sachant que c'était à son propre vaisseau qu'il s'adressait :

« Bon, écoute… Tu t'es bien amusé à l'aller, t'as bien rigolé, tu m'as fait passer pour un dingue, et je risque d'avoir des problèmes avec McKay quand je serai revenu là-bas. Alors si tu pouvais avoir l'extrême amabilité de nos offrir un retour direct et sans encombre…

_- Wow attention, Môsieur sort les grands mots. Je veux bien mais à une condition…_

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Si c'est à propos de Teyla…

_- Non non, rien à voir avec elle. Mais avec une… relation amoureuse oui._

- Quelle relation ?

_- Eh bien… C'est un peu délicat à dire, enfin… Tu vois, le Jumper vert clair, souvent rangé en bas à gauche…_

- Celui de Lorne, oui.

_- Oui, oui je sais qu'il la prend souvent… Parce qu'en fait, c'est une fille… _»

Houla, John n'était pas bien sur de tout saisir. Il y aurait…

« Des Jumpers mâles et… des Jumpers femelles ? De mieux en mieux…

_- Je suis très sérieux. Elle s'appelle Gladys et…_

- Ah, parce qu'en plus, vous avez des noms ?

_- Bien sur. Moi, c'est Aleen. Et…_

- Ben voyons.

- _Arrête, c'est important ce que j'essaye de te dire. Il se trouve que Gladys, je… disons que… je l'aime bien… enfin beaucoup… Elle est drôle, sympathique, intelligente et… Écoute-moi jusqu'au bout !_ »

John s'était assis, les yeux fermés. Il devait rêver. Quoi que non, même en rêve, aucun vaisseau spatial ne lui avouerait sa flamme pour une autre vaisseau. Il devait être fatigué… Ou il avait peut-être bu quelque chose. Ou mangé. Son Jumper se secoua, le sortant de sa torpeur :

« _C'est vraiment important, s'il te plaît, écoute ! Ou tu peux dire adieu à un voyage direct pour Atlantis ! _»

John eu un profond soupir. Après tout, au point où il était.

« Oui, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il lui sembla qu'il prit une inspiration avant d'annoncer d'un ton solennel :

« _J'aimerais que tu me gares à côté de Gladys dans le hangar à Jumper. S'il te plaît… qu'on puisse discuter, faire plus ample connaissance… Enfin, tu vois…_ »

John réfléchit, avec grand sérieux.

« Je verrai ce que je peux faire.

- _Vraiment ?_

- Vraiment oui. »

La voix du Jumper se fit plus légère soulagée.

«_Merci ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. _

- Mais de rien, c'est toujours un plaisir de rendre service.

- _Oh, et juste une chose… Garde ça pour toi ok ? A propos de Gladys…_

- Compte sur moi. »

D'un sens, John se demandait bien à qui il aurait pu raconter que son Jumper était amoureux de celui de Lorne… Il s'adossa à la paroi du vaisseau, et se mit à rire. Tout ceci était tellement… ridicule, impossible. Et c'est ainsi, riant accroupi dans le vaisseau, que Teyla trouva son coéquipier lorsqu'elle revint du village. Bon… Elle qui espérait que John aurait retrouvé un comportement plus… disons habituel, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas… C'était sans doute cette… comment avait-il dit ? Ah oui, pièce de théâtre avec McKay qui le perturbait… Elle s'approcha doucement de lui :

« Colonel ? »

Il releva la tête vers elle, et la contempla, le sourire aux lèvres :

« Je vous ai déjà dit que j'adore la couleur de vos cheveux ? »

Teyla se sentit rougir malgré elle, et fut soulagée que John n'attarde pas davantage son regard sur elle, justement parce ce regard avait le don de la mettre en… émoi… Surtout quand…

« Aller, on y va ! »

Ledit John s'était brusquement levé, interrompant la jeune femme dans ses pensées.

Il prit place aux commandes, Teyla à ses côtés, et le Jumper décolla en douceur. Teyla espérait que le voyage de retour serait plus… calme qu'à l'aller, elle ne souhaitait pas réellement entendre de nouveau John parler à son tableau de bord. Elle fut soulagée de voir que le Colonel Sheppard avait retrouvé un air détendu. Effectivement, John prenait plaisir à voir que son Jumper roulait sagement en ligne droite. C'était tellement calme. Il put même entamer tranquillement une conversation avec Teyla, ils parlèrent de tout, de rien, il lui expliqua le principe de la publicité à la télévision dans leur monde, lui parla de la pub pour les assurances où un homme se transformait en pigeon, de celle pour la lessive avec le petit ours en peluche dans le linge (son interlocutrice eut même le droit à une très belle esquisse de la mélodie de 'Minidou'), bref, de plein de choses non indispensables mais dont ils pourraient parler pendant des heures. Au cours d'un dîner en tête à tête par exemple.

Aleen ne se manifesta que lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hangar à Jumper, John sursauta et l'appareil manqua de percuter le mur du côté droit, ce qui aurait eu pour fâcheuse conséquence d'abîmer ce moteur, et comme John le fit remarquer à son ami « Petit Jumper si tu n'as pas de moteur, tu ne peux pas voler ».

Aleen rappela donc d'une voix entre timidité et menace que « tu m'as promis quelque chose, John. »

John se racla la gorge et déposa son vaisseau au milieu du hangar, le temps de libérer la place aux côtés de Gladys, qui évidemment était prise.

« Je vous laisse ici Teyla, il faut que je vérifie quelque chose. Allez voir Weir et faites lui le bilan des récoltes. Je vous rejoins. »

John descendit à son tour, et en essayant de prendre un air décontracté, s'installa aux commandes du Jumper qui occupait la place tant convoitée par Aleen et le dirigea, faute de mieux, vers l'endroit réservé aux Jumpers en réparation. Oui, enfin ça, c'était sans compter l'avis du Jumper lui-même… car en effet, une voix fort mécontente s'éleva :

« _Heyyy ! Nan mais tu vas où là ? Ramène-moi à ma place !!!_ »

Ok… John n'était pas tellement expert en relationnel avec les Jumpers, il espérait s'en tirer avec quelques paroles apaisantes :

« Désolé, c'est juste temporaire… C'est pour…

- _Je sais très bien pour quoi ! Cet… Aleen lui fait des yeux doux depuis des mois sans oser l'approcher, ce lâche ! Et maintenant, il va se permettre de venir lui coller aux fesses ? C'est hors de question, c'est MA place, je la garde !_

- Écoutez…

-_ Je n'écouterai rien du tout !_ »

Sur ce, au grand damne de John, le Jumper pila net. Sheppard tenta de mettre toute sa concentration pour le faire avancer, mais le vaisseau ne fit que quelques brefs secousses en raclant le sol, attirant l'intention de la bonne dizaine de personnes qui se trouvaient dans le hangar.

« Bon sang, avancez sans faire d'histoire, on en parlera après, vous vous expliquerez avec Aleen ! On va se faire remarquer là !

- _Mais je m'en bats les nacelles ! Je veux ma place !_

- Avancez, ou je m'arrange pour que restiez seul, triste et désespéré dans le local pour les Jumpers HS ! Ou mieux ! Je vous emmène dans le local d'essais où vous servirez de cobaye !

- _Alors ça, ça, j'oublierai pas ! Allez vous faire voir chez les Turcs ! »_

John ignorait où un vaisseau en pleine galaxie de Pégase avait pu trouver une telle expression, mais en tous cas, il cessa de faire de curieux bonds au milieu du hangar, et Sheppard pu finalement le garer tranquillement.

Il tenta de ne pas prêter attention aux regards intrigués des différents membres du personnel qui avaient assisté à la scène, et gara son si bon ami à côté de sa si chère Gladys.

Il descendit pour de bon de son Jumper, Aleen lui murmura un « merci » auquel John répondit par un fort « c'est toujours un plaisir » en lui tapotant le capot, ce qui acheva de convaincre les personnes présentes que le plus haut gradé de la Cité avait besoin de sommeil. Et encore, ils n'imaginaient pas à quel point John se sentait épuisé…

* * *

Et vous, êtes vous fatigués :D

Et tu reviouzes, reviouzes, reviouzes

Pour cette fic qui te plaît,

Et tu reviouzes, reviouzes, reviouzes,

C'est ta façon d'nous aimer.

C't'adoration qui t'entraîne

Jusqu'au bout de la nuit,

Réveille en toi le tourbillon d'un vent de foliiiie

* * *


	10. Chapitre Dixième

**Merci encore pour vos reviews !!**

**(Oui je sais, c'est pas franchement original à force, faut qu'on trouve une autre formule xD)**

* * *

**Ww : **On t'aime ! xD 

**Charlie : **Ah non, mourre pas, on t'en prie ! Tu fais partie de nos lectrices les plus... expressiiiives ! xD

**Yunika : **Ah mais t'inquiète, on est fières... C'est peut être bien ça le problème 8D

**Miyu Satzuke : **Ben oui tu vois, Gladys est une sorte de Sex Symbol Jumperien, elle a fait des apparitions dans FAJM (For Ancient Jumpers Magazine) en plus...

**Zephyree : **Rah nooon, enfiiin ! Aies un peu pitié de ceux qui n'ont pas série club !!! (Comme nous... Pauvres que nous sommes... C'est trop terrible... Chui au bord des larmes là... Snif... Qui veut bien nous héberger tous les lundis soir ? 8D )

**Iva-chan : **"J'ai jamais vu tant de débauche dans un objet non-mouvible" : J'ai jamais vu personne faire une phrase pareille sans être pris pour un schizophrène 8D

**Clio : **Nan, je rêve, t'as pas reviouvé ou tes reviews sont des reviews invisibles ? Parait que c'est contagieux les supers pouvoirs, fais gaffe 8D

**xox**

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont l'amabilité de lire cette fic, la gentillesse d'être abonné aux alertes, la générosité de nous avoir ajouté dans leur favoris, la grandeur d'âme de nous envoyer un chèque signé que nous remplirons par nos propres soins... euh... zut, ça fallait pas le dire 8D  
**

**Bonne Lecture !!**

* * *

**Chapitre Dixième.**

Cela faisait quelques heures que Teyla et John étaient revenus du continent, et la jeune femme ne cessait de repenser au comportement de son ami. C'était vraiment intrigant... Mais, malgré cela, et l'accident de filet mis à part, elle n'était pas déçue de cette excursion... Elle avait vu ses yeux quand elle était montée à bord du Jumper pour leur retour sur Atlantis, et ce qu'elle avait lu dans son regard... ayayaiii !!

Arrivée devant le bureau de la psychologue, Teyla frappa deux coups brefs et vit la porte s'ouvrir aussitôt, sur un grand brun aux yeux bleux, absolument séduisant, qui n'était autre que le major Lorne. Le jeune homme, visiblement troublé, manqua de la percuter de plein fouet, et bredouilla quelques excuses en quittant la pièce, les joues un peu rougies. **(1)**

Etonnée de cette troublante rencontre, Teyla resta un instant pensive puis se tourna vers la psychiatre, qui remettait nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Docteur Heightmeyer... Je, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, je peux repasser plus tard si vous...

- Non, non non, Teyla, je vous en prie, entrez !

- Bien...

- Teyla, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Et bien, voilà... Cela concerne le Colonel Sheppard. J'ai remarqué qu'il avait, disons... Un comportement étrange...

- Le Docteur Weir m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé lors de son briefing avec l'équipe du Ma-, Major Lorne, dit-elle en rougissant étrangement. Hum, je, je suppose que vous étiez au courant.

- C'est exact. Tout à l'heure, je lui ai demandé de me conduire sur le continent, et son attitude était... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer.

- Essayez de le faire simplement.

- Je crois... Je crois qu'il parlait au Jumper. »

La psychologue regarda Teyla, perplexe :

« Il parlait au Jumper ?

- En effet...

- Et... Que lui disait-il ?

- Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai vraiment 'écouté la conversation'... répondit-elle, perturbée.

- Il s'agit sûrement de surmenage. Je lui parlerais, et je tenterais de voir si quelque chose ne va pas.

- Bien. Merci, fit-elle, un peu soucieuse.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas trop, ça arrive parfois aux personnes qui ont subi un lourd stress de... se parler à eux-même...

- Oh mais je... ne m'inquiète pas... »

Sous un sourire et un sourcil relevé de Kate, elle ajouta :

« Enfin... Pas trop... »

¤¤¤

John était assis tranquillement à une table du mess quand une voix familière se fit entendre.

« Colonel Sheppard. Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous ? »

Il leva le regard vers la blondinette, psy en chef, se munit d'un faux sourire, plus par courtoisie que par plaisir et répondit :

« Bien sûr !

- Ca fait un certain temps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus.

-_ Oh, je suis certain qu'elle t'a manqué, dis donc... _fit sarcastiquement une voix qu'il crut identifier comme sa table...

- C'est vrai... Mais j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment.

- Je comprends. C'est une lourde charge qui repose sur vos épaules.

_- Oh oui, te balader toute la journée dans les herbes hautes avec la version hawaïenne de Pamela Anderson, c'est vraiment, vraiment insupportable!_

- Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi... ...Euh, enfin je veux dire, c'est sûrement pas pire que d'écouter les gens vous parler de... tout et de rien...

- Mais c'est toujours un soulagement de pouvoir les aider, vous savez.

- _Héhé ! Ah si elle te propose un rendez-vous, surtout, ne crois pas que c'est pour..._

- Pour le plaisir ! ... Je comprends tout à fait que c'est un plaisir pour vous de pouvoir aider les gens... Et c'est ce que je fais aussi d'ailleurs, mais d'une autre manière...

- _Joliii ! Tu t'en sors plutôt bien tu sais..._

- J'ai appris que vous aviez rendu visite aux Athosiens du continent aujourd'hui ?

- C'est exact.

- Et est-ce que tout va bien ?

-_ Il a passé deux fois 25 minutes dans un lieu exigu avec une super canon, comment tu crois qu'il va ?!_

- Vous voulez dire, sur le continent ?

- Sur le continent, et aussi ici, sur Atlantis.

- Les Athosiens se portent bien, ils sont ravis de la réussite qu'a eu leur petite fête locale. Et pour la sécurité d'Atlantis, sachez qu'il n'y a aucun problème.

- _Ne sois pas si distant avec elle enfin, elle ne veut que t'aider..._

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !

- Pardon ? ... Personne n'a dit que vous en aviez besoin, John.

_- Héhéhé ! Touchééé !!_

- Vous... Écoutez, Kate... C'est gentil à vous de vous inquiétez pour chacun d'entre nous et... et je comprends que c'est votre job mais là... Regardez, il est 19h30, vous êtes assise avec moi à une table du mess, et nous savons tous ici que c'est soit pour un rencard, soit pour me diagnostiquer un problème psychologique, alors... Ne le prenez pas mal, mais... aucune de ses deux options ne m'intéressent.

_- Waaaw ça c'est super bien envoyé mon ptit gars !_

- Euh... Et bien je... Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que vous aviez cette opinion de moi... Je cherchais juste à être sympathique...

- Vous êtes psychiatre, vous ne pouvez pas être sympathique...

_- John Sheppard, vous n'êtes qu'un être asocial !_

- Du moins je veux dire... Pas comme ça, se reprit-il.

- Avez-vous un problème, John ? Demanda-t-elle franchement.

- Un problème ? Quel genre de problème ? Du genre je suis dans une galaxie avec des extra-terrestres suceurs de vie ou plutôt du genre, il y a une rupture de stock de café ?

- Je comprends que vous n'appréciez pas le fait de vous confier à moi. Mais si ce n'est pas à moi, confiez-vous à quelqu'un d'autre, qui sera en mesure de vous aider.

- Très bien, j'irais discuter avec McKay si ça peut vous rassurer ! Lança-t-il ironiquement.

- John. Teyla est inquiète pour vous, et elle n'est pas la seule.

- Teyla est inquiète pour moi ? Se surprit-il à répéter.

_- Yipaaaa oh c'est bon ça mon vieux, heiin !_

- Oui.

- P-pourquoi ?

- Vous parlez à des personnes qui ne sont pas présentes...

- Quoi ?

_- Quoiii ?! Comment ça pas présentes ?!! Hey, la blonde là ! C'est pas parce que tu ne m'entends pas que je suis pas là ! Non mais je vous jure, ça y'est, tout ça parce que Madaaaame a une chevelure blonde et qu'elle a postulé pour Loreal, elle vient nous casser les..._

- Hum ! Toussa John, en mettant un coup de genou dans la table. Qui... Hum... Qui vous a dit un truc pareil ?

-_ Non mais ça va pas la têêêêête !!! Il m'a foutu un coup de genou, nan mais je vous juuure ! Il maltraite une pauvre table sans défense !!! T'as pas honte ?! Espèce de... espèce de sale... Wraith qui est passé sous une tondeuuse !! Non mais sérieusement, pour qui tu te prends à me frapper comme ça ?!! ...Bon, ok, je ressens pas la douleur, mais c'est pas une raison !!_

- Écoutez, vous savez, ce n'est pas grave...

_- Pas grave ?! Pas graaaaave ?! Non mais... non mais je vais la claquer la blondasse là !!_

_- Non mais pour qui ils se prennent, ces Terriens !_ Répliqua une table voisine.

_- Ils sont vraiment sans gène !! _lança une troisième.

_- C'est inadmissible !!! _perça une voix aiguë.

- Ca suffit, ça suffit, ça suffit, ça suffit... murmura-t-il.

- ... John, comprenez bien qu'il n'y a pas de mal à être un peu stressé...

- _Qu'on les mette à la Porte ! _

_- Qu'on les jette dans le vortex !!_

_- Qu'on les pende sur la place publiiiic et que les esclaves deviennent les maîîîîîtres !!! _»

Un lourd silence tomba chez les objets tandis que le Dr Heightmeyer continuait :

« ... C'est tout à fait compréhensible, vous avez besoin de repos, c'est normal, et...

_- A la Bastiiiiiiille !!! _hurla l'une des chaises, faisant sursauter Sheppard, suivie de ses congénères.

_- A l'échafaud !!!_

_- Au bucheeeer !!!_

- A l'ordinaire, il s'agit d'un simple surmenage et il...

_- Brûlera en enfer jusqu'à la fin des temps et..._

- Cela se réglera en quelques séances...

_- De tortuuuuuuuuure !!!!_

- Et de...

- Ca suffit !!! Fermez-la !!! Fermez-là tous !!! » cria Sheppard en se levant de sa chaise.

La psy en face de lui n'eut d'autre choix que d'obtempérer, totalement effarée du comportement de son pseudo-futur-patient...

Sheppard regarda autour de lui d'un air perdu, voyant que le silence régnait autant chez les meubles que chez les hommes, qui le fixaient tous d'un regard surpris, presque apeuré... Il bouscula sa chaise et quitta le mess, presque en courant, une fois de plus...

* * *

**(1)** Syd s'est un peu fait plaisir sur la description de Lorne, hein... Faut pas lui en vouloir, avec le bac, elle est un peu en manque... D'ailleurs, à ce propos, si vous êtes grand, brun, jeune, que vous avez de beaux yeux, de l'humour et que vous êtes super canon, son numéro de téléphone est le 08 - 36 - 65 - 65 - 65. (Euh... oui oui, elle partage cette ligne avec le Père Noël 8D)

* * *

**A suivre...**

**(J'avoue j'ai pas d'inspiration pour le lancement là...)  
(Puis j'aimerais pas me lancer trop fort hein... Les murs ça fait mal...)  
(Et sinon, vous, ça va ?)  
(Je voulais dire un truc mais... Je sais plus quoi...)  
(Sinon, vous savez, pour le numéro de téléphone, c'est pas le vrai hein...)  
(Par contre si vous avez les caractéristiques précisées ci-dessus...)  
(Ok, je me tais...)  
(Juste que je me rappelle pas le truc que je voulais dire...)  
(...Mais quand même, au cas où... Pour le numéro...)  
(Uhh...)  
(Ah oui, le truc que je voulais dire, c'était...)**

**  
(A vos reviews !!)  
( \o/ )  
**


	11. Chapitre Onzième

* * *

**Remerciements intenses pour vos reviews passionnées **

* * *

**Charlie : **Pour être franches... Si le chapitre précédent était 'Ouvrez les guillemets' un chapitre de ouf 'Fin de citation'... Crois nous... Tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines ! Et oui, Jojo risque de "péter un câble" mais ne t'inquiète pas, pour le moment on le garde en vie !  
( Au passage, Syd dit qu'elle aime pas ce surnom que tu lui donnes. Johnny ça lui va beaucoup mieux. Bon, oui, ok, ça a un petit côté PlayGirl mais bon... ) 

**Yunika : **Joli couple ? ... Joliiiiii cooouuuuuuuuuuuuple ???!!!!!!! Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! Non mais t'as craqué ton sliiiiiiiiiiiiiip ?!!! ---- Ahem, désolée, Syd a un peu déraillé là, mais c'est bon, Crazy a repris le contrôle, all is under control, elle est enfermée dans le placard, faut qu'elle se fasse les nerfs là, ah, euh, je reviens, elle se fait les griffes sur mes posters de Jack... Mais sinon, on te laisse comprendre ce que tu veux, après tout au point où en est cette fic :D

**Miyu : **" _Mdr de rire_ " ? Serais-tu toi aussi adepte des nouveaux concepts ? xD Plus d'inspi ? Plus d'inspi ?? Ca c'est hors de question xD Je veux et j'exige d'exquises excuses.

**I****va : **"_Trop marrant je recrache ma soupe par le nez !_" Hmm c'est pas le truc le plus poétique qu'on ait lu dans les reviews ça... Euh, attends, je reviens : y'a Syd qui essaie de creuser un trou dans la porte avec les dents... avec les jolies choses que t'as dites au sujet de Lorne... "soupir"

**Ww :** Oui, on comprend... mais tu sais ce qu'on dit dans ces cas là... Destinééééée, on était tous les deux destinééééés, à voir nos chemins se rencontreeeeeer, à s'aimer sans demander pourquoiiiii, toi et moiiiiiii... crssshhpviouuzzuinktooouuw  
+ Crazy ressort avec un parapluie +  
C'est bon, je l'ai calmée cette fois la Syd. Elle bougera plus là ! xD

**Clio : **+ Syd, s'empare du clavier du binôme pour répondre à la review de Clio. Mode professionnelle de Evan Lorne ON +  
Il est vrai que l'adjectif "grand" porte à discussion en ce qui concerne le Major Lorne. Sachez qu'il mesure 1.75m, ce qui est la moyenne pour un homme en France (oui oui tout à fait Clio, je tiens cette info de toi ). Mais bon, en même temps, ça fait qu'il mesure 4 centimètres de plus que moi (ce qui est totalement idéal !), et à peine 38,5 centimètres de plus que Crazy.

Je tiens aussi à dire que, franchement :_size doesn't matter_!

**#Nota officiel : **L'équipe de Whereisbryan, communément en accord avec tous les individus ne possédant pas le cable, a décidé de boycotter les reviews postées par chaque personne, particulièrement Zephyree, qui se permetterait de se venter de la possession de cet option télévisuelle. Précisons notamment, que la dite Zephyree ne connait pas ses jours de la semaines : Ikea est postée le lundi.

**#Nota officiel 2 :** Mais bon, on vous aime quand même

**#Nota officiel 3 : **Quoi que 8D

* * *

**¤ Chapitre Onzième ¤****  
**

Il avait trouvé. Yep, il avait trouvé. Il avait sa réponse, la solution à tout, ou presque, il avait compris, tout à fait compris le pourquoi du comment.

On était lundi. Et qui dit lundi, dit journée pourrie.

Loi universelle, inéluctable, inéluctible, bref, c'était forcément ça.

Un lundi, c'est toujours pourri, même dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Il tâcha de se faire discret - il en avait déjà assez fait et vu pour aujourd'hui - , se glissa dans un téléporteur, et rejoignit le hangar à Jumper. Se disant qu'il était vide à cette heure tardive, il s'approcha de Jumper One, et tapant doucement sur la coque il murmura :

« Aleen, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main.

-_ Qu'est-ce que... John ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! _Murmura l'appareil.

- J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

- _Euh, oui, et bah, repasse demain, tu veux ? Je suis occupé, là, tu vois bien !_ »

John fronça les sourcils, et jeta un coup d'oeil au Jumper garé à côté.

« Ecoute, j'ai besoin qu'on discute, d'accord, et non ça peut pas attendre demain ! C'est plus important que tes rencards !

- _Hey, mais parle moins fort, bon sang !! Tu veux me faire foirer mon coup ou quoi ?!!_ »

Sheppard s'apprêtait à répondre, quand un raclement de gorge -féminin- se fit entendre.

« _G-Gladys, euh, tu, connais John, c'est mon-mon pilote, et il euh..._ »

Le militaire fit quelques pas en avant, et murmura à l'oreille - enfin, il espérait que c'était bien son oreille - du Jumper :

« Laisse faire le maître. »

Aleen put alors voir l'humain s'approcher de Gladys, et lui murmurer des choses, que bien sûr il ne parvenait pas à entendre... Pfff, il espérait que c'était vraiment important, c'est vrai, pour une fois qu'il osait l'aborder...

Un rire Jumperien le fit sortir de ses pensées. Sheppard arborait sur les lèvres un sourire charmeur qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! Non mais oh, il allait pas lui piquer sa petite amie quand même !

Quelques secondes plus tard, il put voir John revenir vers lui, et lui demander d'ouvrir la porte. Il pénétra dans la soute, et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Aleen lui demanda :

« _Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as dit ?!!_

- J'ai assuré tes arrières, mon vieux ! Je lui ai dit que tu étais un Jumper hors norme, sûrement le meilleur que les Anciens n'ait jamais créé, et que tu n'avais vraiment rien à envier à ce Jumper crasseux qui se gare ici habituellement.

- _Tu as dit ça ?_

- Yep, et je nous ai gagné cinq minutes : j'ai besoin que tu me dises quelque chose.

-_ Wowowow, toi, tu, t'es vraiment un, un pilote génial, ouais, t'es, t'es un chevalier jedi !!_

- ...Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, et il faudra aussi que tu me dises qui vous a filé toutes ces expressions stupides !

- _Bon alors, _fit Aleen d'une voix de gagnant, _en quoi je peux t'aider ?_

- J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce qui se passe.

_- C'est à dire ?_

- Pourquoi moi ?!

_- Ouh là, tu sais, moi les détails techniques, je les connais pas trop, tu devrais, je sais pas, demander ça au Mur par exemple, hum..._

- Je t'en prie ! Tout le monde me dit ça, de parler au mur, mais je fais comment, moi, pour le trouver ce type ?! Puis d'abord, pourquoi lui, hein, c'est quoi, c'est le Monsieur Propre du Royaume, qui laisse les carrelages si brillants que vous êtes tous à ses pieds ?!! »

John cru entendre le Jumper hausser un sourcil, et murmurer un truc du genre « _et après c'est moi qui ai des expressions stupides..._ »

« _Ecoute, John, je t'aime bien tu sais, mais c'est vraiment pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça. Le Mur, lui, il répondra à toutes tes questions !_

- D'accord, fit Sheppard dans un soupir résigné. Où est-ce que je peux le trouver ?

_- Hmm, ça dépend, quelle heure il est ?_

- Quoi ?!

_- Je te demande, quelle heure il est ?!_

- Presque vingt heures, pourq...

_- Oh, alors il doit être avec Bryan._

- Bryan ?

_- Oui, Bryan, ils sont très amis._

- Okaaay... Et où il est, ce Bryan ?

_- Oh, et bien, il est dans la cuisine !_ »

John resta un instant perplexe, il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part...

« _Oui, je sais ce que tu te dis, que Jenny est dans la salle de bain, mais bon, moi je peux rien y faire, c'est comme ça ! Alors maintenant, si tu voulais bien déguerpir le pont, ça m'arrangerait, j'ai un tête à tête en cours moi ! _»

Sur ce, la porte du Jumper s'ouvrit, ne laissant à John pas d'autre choix que de sortir. Il quitta donc le hangar, et se rendit en direction de l'aile Sud, vers les cuisines...

¤¤

Bon génial, vraiment génial. Plus qu'à trouver ce foutu Bryan et peut-être qu'il pourrait enfin retrouver une journée « normale »… Il marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs de la Cité, les portes s'ouvrant automatiquement à son passage. Il en avait assez de cette cacahuète de journée complètement invraisemblable qui n'en finissait pas. Avoir s'être battu contre un robinet, organisé un rendez-vous galant avec un Jumper, il ne lui manquait plus de trouver un mur ayant la voix de Bruce Willis en train de faire la fiesta avec un dénommé Bryan dans la cuisine... Non, franchement là, fallait que ça s'arrête. Il voulait aller dormir, retrouver le pays des opossums et ne… PAHOUM !!! Sans comprendre comment, John se retrouva étalé au milieu du couloir, juste devant une porte… fermée… Il ne mit que quelques instants à comprendre que cette dernière ne s'était tout simplement pas ouverte. Hmm le principe des portes automatiques étaient pourtant bien de s'ouvrir automatiquement aux dernières nouvelles… Il allait se relever lorsque ladite porte s'adressa à lui :

« _Je refuse de m'ouvrir. Si vous voulez passer, il va falloir me traiter avec plus de délicatesse._ »

John, à genoux par terre, sursauta puis se figea net… La porte avait exactement la même voix que Weir ! Même timbre, même intonation… L'image de Weir en porte lui parut bien étrange, quoi que, à bien réfléchir, il était vrai qu'il lui arrivait d'être aimable comme une porte de prison… Ahem, John, fixant la porte des yeux, eu alors un réflexe. Humain, certes, mais très bizarre. Il cligna des yeux et demanda à la porte si…

« Docteur Weir, c'est vous ? »

La porte éclata alors d'un rire tonitruant, qui cette fois ne faisait absolument pas penser à Elisabeth faudrait déjà la voir rire pour de bon un jour et Sheppard réalisa la stupidité extrême de sa demande. La porte le regarda, enfin non, elle n'avait pas encore d'yeux, mais il supposait qu'elle le regardait :

« _Non, non désolée je ne suis pas Weir. Mais soit, appelez-moi comme ça si vous voulez, je déteste mon prénom. _»

John, dans la même position, ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que « Vous pourriez vous ouvrir ? »

La réponse de sa nouvelle amie ne se fit pas attendre «_ Non _».

Wooo, ça, c'était bien un non à la Weir…

« Ah et… pourquoi… ?

- _J'en ai marre de toujours faire ce que les gens veulent, sans qu'on me demande mon avis. Pour une fois, j'aimerais bien être traitée avec un peu de respect et de délicatesse._ »

Sheppard observait la porte. Et se mit à rire. Une porte qui demandait de la délicatesse…

«_ Je ne plaisante pas. Je ne m'ouvrirai pas._

soupir de John

- Ok… Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- _Caressez-moi_. »

John eu un tel sursaut qu'il se releva d'un bond. Une porte à la voix d'Elisabeth Weir venait de lui demander de la caresser…

Il se racla la gorge :

« Hum... Je crois pas que ça va être possible... Je... Enfin, ouvrez, s'il vous plaît...

- _Caressez moi. Je ne bougerai pas avant._ »

Ok... Non seulement elle avait la même voix que Weir, mais il semblerait qu'elle soit aussi bornée... John réfléchit un instant. Il pouvait toujours passer par un autre chemin, mais ça lui faisait faire un détour énorme, où il risquerait de rencontrer plein de monde, qui lui demanderait où il va, pourquoi, s'il ne pouvait pas « venir par ici un instant s'il vous plaît »... Non, valait mieux rester ici... Et puis, le couloir était désert. Il n'aurait qu'à faire deux-trois gratouilles à la poporte et zou, il n'aurait plus qu'à filer ni vu ni connu.

« Ok... donc... je dois vous faire... euh quoi ? »

Il lui sembla que la porte eu un sourire satisfait, mais ce devait être son imagination. _Tu deviens dingue, mon cher, en plus d'entendre les portes parler, tu les vois sourire..._

« _Approche-toi. Commence par le haut, après on ira vers bas _

- ... Ok ... »

John obéit, s'avança d'un pas. Il contempla la grande porte devant, ne sachant trop comment s'y prendre. On lui aurait demandé de tondre un mouton, il n'aurait pas été moins bien loti... Timidement, il tendit le bras et commença à gratter la porte... qui eu une exclamation stridente...

« _Heyyy mais pas comme ça, ça va pas noooon ? Ca chatouille ! J'ai dit des caresses ! Pas avec les ongles, avec la paume !_

- Ok, ok ! »

Il serra les dents et s'appliqua un peu plus.

« Excusez-moi mais habituellement c'est autre chose que des portes que je caresse. C'est mieux là ?

- _Parfait, vraiment parfait. Vous avez des doigts très délicats vous savez._ »

Venant d'une porte, John ne savait pas trop comment prendre le compliment...

«_ Plus bas, descendez un peu... Encore... _

- Encore plus bas ? Je vais finir à genoux là...»

- _Eh bien allez-y !_ »

John soupira, de plus en plus tenaillé par l'envie de donner un bon coup de berreta dans cette espèce de kiwi de porte.

* * *

Si vous souhaitez réellement procurer un plaisir intense aux auteuses, leur donner la force exceptionnelle, la volonté incroyable, le courage fabuleux, la connerie déchaînée nécessaires à la bonne continuité de la fic, vous êtes chaleureusement invités à Submitter une review dans les plus brefs délais.

* * *


	12. Chapitre Douzième

**Merci pour les reviews.**

* * *

**" Suite à une demande remarquée de la part de nombreux de nos lecteurs, vous remarquerez que le rating de cette fanfiction est passée à T - T comme Torride (c'est à dire "ouh làààà il doit faire super chaud là dedans !" pour les non-initiés.) Comprenez bien que maintenant, grâce à vous... Nous n'avons plus aucune limite !! Niarrrrrrk 8D  
Bien à vous... "  
**

* * *

**Ww : **Comme tu le vois nous prenons bonne note de tes conseils plein de sagesse... (...ahem ahem, qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre...) 

**Charlie : **Non, nous n'avons pas écouté les prières des Shweirs... d'une parce que quand on en croise un on sort notre "STOP-Cigogne" [sur le même principe que le "STOP-Cat" ! ... mais si vous savez, le truc ignoble qui pue, qui'l faut vaporiser sur le canapé pour pas que le chat aille s'y allonger... nan vous voyez pas ? ... oubliez alors... De deux, tout simplement parce que avec nous, John ne risque pas de caresser autre chose de Weir que sa voix xD

**Miyu Satzuke :** Oui c'est vrai, on peut pas dire que notre humour soit transcendant... mais alors le tien... repose ce marteau, ça vaudra mieux ! Tu risques de blesser quelqu'un là ! Puis en plus, Thor est tout excité dès qu'il entend parler de marteau, vous savez comment sont ces asgards... [A-S-E-X-U-E-S !!!  
... Mis à part ça... C'est vrai qu'on est très lumineuses, dans le métier on nous appelle la Team Lampadaire. Quant à allumer la Cité avec notre humour... Hmmm rassure-toi, il n'y a pas que la Cité que nous allumons !!  
(PS : On déconne hein ! ... Pour ton humour, pas pour l'allumage ! Mdrr )

**Clio :** Comme tu le vois, on fait dans le fruité. Une histoire d'amour jumperienne goût fruit de la passion, une kiwi de porte et un lemon avec John... (qui est le fado-lasso qui a demandé "à quand le banana split" ?!! ... ... ...uh... je passe trop de temps avec Aleen moi ! ... ... et faites pas les gros yeux comme ça, on a augmenté le rating je vous signale ! xD)

Et ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants... Toutes vos questions auront des réponses... un jour ou l'autre !

**Yunika :** Evan et la psyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ???! ------ Bon, c'est lourd là, aidez moi, faites quelque chose, j'en peux pluuuuus moi de plus savoir me tenir rien qu'à l'ouie de son prénom et de... de... de luiiii quoiiii !!!

**Titi : **Waw, alors ça, franchement, c'est du grand retour ! xD Et t'inquiète pô : John, lui, c'est pô un _saliot_ ! (...fin dans cette fic quoi xD)

* * *

**Chapitre Douzième.**

Carson marchait d'un pas peu pressé dans le couloir [peu pressé parce qu'il se rendait à une expérience sur des tortues prises sur Starla, expérience qu'il devait réaliser avec un jeune stagiaire turc qui était un véritable moulin à paroles, bien qu'on ne comprenne qu'un mot sur trois de ce qu'il disait. Bref, Carson marchait donc d'un pas peu pressé dans ce couloir, se préparant mentalement, profitant du calme de ce couloir comme toujours désert, pour... Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il lui sembla entendre des murmures venant d'un peu plus loin. Il tendit l'oreille et... oui, il s'agissait bien de murmures...

« Encore plus bas ? Je vais finir à genoux là... »

Non de... il lui paraissait avoir reconnu la voix de...

« Mais je vous dit qu'ils sont à plat mes doigts ! Je peux pas faire mieux ! »

Carson s'approcha doucement et resta figé devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui... Le colonel Sheppard était à genoux devant une porte et il... à vrai dire, il n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il faisait...

¤

John était très concentré, franchement pressé d'en avoir terminé.

« _Aïe ! Vous m'avez griffée ! Faites un peu attention, mettez bien vos doigts ! _

- Mais je vous dit qu'ils sont à plat mes doigts ! Je peux pas faire mieux ! »

La position dans laquelle il était lui était très inconfortable, il avait mal au dos, mal aux doigts, et se releva brutalement.

« J'en ai marre, j'arrête. »

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, et c'est seulement alors qu'il remarqua Carson, à quelques mètres de lui, qui le regardait dans un milk-shake de « scepticisme-inquiétude-gêne-perplexité », ce qui soit dit en passant lui donnait un air charmant. Les deux hommes restèrent un moment sans parler. Sheppard se racla la gorge et essaya de prendre un air décontracté, comme si la situation était parfaitement normale :

« Ah, docteur Beckett... Je... Il y a problème avec la porte automatique, il doit y avoir un dysfonctionnement quelque part...

- Ah... Oui sûrement, vous... Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

John ne savait pas si la question se référerait au fait qu'il était en train de caresser une porte quelques secondes avant ou si Carson parlait du dysfonctionnement. Il préféra opter pour la deuxième option :

« Non non, c'est bon, j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil et c'est réglé...

- Ok...

- Et vous, vous... avez besoin pour... Pour quelque chose ?

- Euh non, merci, je vais faire l'expérience sur les tortues que vous avez ramenées de Starla...

- Ah oui, la planète Starla. Celle avec les joyaux.

- Les joyaux magiques oui, comme dirait McKay...

- Planète Starla et les joyaux magiques...

- Pardon ?

- Hein ? Euh non, rien... »

Nouveau silence. Carson sourit d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant puis finit par s'en aller, laissant John devant la porte... Ouverte.

¤¤¤

Sheppard jeta un coup d'oeil sceptique à la porte, et se dit qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il passe vite fait avant qu'elle ne se referme et qu'il doive encore se retrouver à quatre pattes. Il hésita encore un instant, s'imaginant coincé entre les deux parois de la porte si celle ci se refermait sur lui alors qu'il tentait de passer... Il prit une grande inspiration et effaça toutes ces désagréables situations de ses pensées : jetant un coup d'oeil à gauche et à droite pour vérifier qu'il était bel et bien seul, il se munit de son plus grand courage de guerrier invétéré, et opéra un saut de biche digne d'une danseuse contemporaine. Il retomba gracieusement sur ses deux pieds de l'autre côté de la porte, et reprit son chemin tandis que sa connaissance se refermait en commentant allégrement son « joli jeu de jambe. »

John jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre : vingt heure dix. L'heure de pointe au mess. C'était bien sa veine. Il chercha avidement une solution pour pénétrer dans les cuisines en toute discrétion, mais il en revenait toujours au même point : il devait passer par le mess, et avec l'affiche qu'il s'était payé moins d'une heure avant, pour la discrétion c'était pas gagné ! Il doutait qu'il puisse y pénétrer naturellement, sans que personne ne s'adresse à lui : déjà qu'en temps normal il ne pouvait pas tenir un repas tranquillement sans être interrompu par Beckett qui lui rappelait son bilan sanguin, McKay qui venait lui couper l'appétit, une alerte qui lui perçait les oreilles ou une jolie fille qui lui jetait des regards aguicheurs... Même en rampant il n'aurait pas pu atteindre les cuisines. Quoi que, il pourrait peut-être essayé en... Hum. Non, définitivement, non. Il aurait fallu qu'il se rende invisible. Ouep, ç'aurait été un bon plan ça, mais pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il interrompe Aleen dans son rendez vous galant, et jamais le Jumper ne lui aurait pardonné. Puis, il aurait encore fallu qu'il croise cette fichue porte, qui d'ailleurs n'aurait jamais été assez grande pour laisser passer le Jumper. Arf, non, pas une bonne idée non plus. Hum, s'il trouvait un moyen de faire sortir tous ces gens du mess, ça serait plus simple. Mais bon, s'il criait dans le communicateur qu'à l'aile nord, on vendait des chaises Kfligueublüück en soldes, ça ne les ferait pas tous se ruer hors du mess. Choc des cultures.

Il était en pleine réflexion, quand soudain il vit une créature de rêve apparaître dans son champ de vision. Corps élancé, chevelure bouclée, reflets dorés, poitrine, uuuuh, avec une blouse blanche d'infirmière qui lui faisait se demander si elle avait vraiment quelque chose en dess--

«_ Hum hum, je te dérange pas là ?_ »

Un sursaut échappa à Sheppard quand il entendit la voix rauque de son mur. Il fit trois tours sur lui-même le temps de savoir à quel pan il devait s'adresser et s'exclama :

« Hey !! »

Il se rendit compte qu'un peu plus loin, la joli blonde le regarda d'un air sceptique, se demanda si elle devait le mener en services de psychiatrie ou si ce n'était qu'un imbécile dragueur comme elle les détestait. Elle continua son chemin sans plus un regard pour Sheppard, qui se sentit un peu idiot, mais pas pour la première fois - de la journée.

« Hum, bon mon vieux, justement je vous cherchais. J'aimerais qu'on discute.

- _Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu as seulement tenu une journée ?! Décidément les Humains, c'est plus ce que c'était..._

- Écoute, je sais que toi et tes petits copains vous devez très certainement vous amuser, mais voila. C'est bon, j'ai compris, j'ai pas le choix. C'est vous ou moi. Alors allez-y, je vous écoute, je suis prêt à tout entendre !

- ... _Très bien. Mais tu veux vraiment que je te raconte tout ça dans ce couloir alors que des gens t'observent ?! _»

John pivota à 180 degrés et se rendit compte que deux techniciens le regardaient, un air de perplexité immense sur le visage. Réagissant au quart de tour, tel un magicien ayant toujours un tour dans son sac, tel un renard plein de ruse, un animal à l'ouie fine et au regard vif, bref, tel un génie, il porta sa main à son oreille d'un air naturel et jeta d'un oeil désinvolte porté sur les deux spectateurs, la phrase qui lui sauva la mise : « Très bien, McKay, je vous rejoins ! »

** A suivre...**

* * *

Je tiens à annoncer officiellement que Syd (enfin moi quoi !) a eu son bac, avec mention _assez bien_, qu'elle est hyper happy, qu'elle adore se faire mousser, qu'elle a des chevilles tellement gonflées qu'il va falloir qu'elle retourne s'acheter des chaussettes à monoprix, et pour cela, pour l'aider dans son combat contre la grosse-têtite aigue, à chaque review postée sur cette fanfiction, 10 000$ sont remis à l'association "Chuipahunbouffonhey" pour lui venir en aide...

Ouais, je sais, c'est sûrement un des lancements les plus pourris que j'ai jamais écrit, mais je vous jure que si vous postez pas une review, votre maison sera envahie par des mangouaves vertes armées de tournevis (à qui ça rappelle un truc cette attaque de bêtes vertes avec des tournevis ? xD) avant que le Dédale se pose par erreur sur le toit et que tous vos meubles soient téléportés par les Asgards, y compris la parabole et SerieClub, pour être monnayés sur Melmak contre des tortues en mousse aquatiques multicolores qui mangent uniquement de la mâche de Rotterdam.

Alors faites gaffe.


	13. Chapitre Treizième

**Hmm, on aime vos reviews, on les aime :D **

* * *

**Tiphaine : **Tu sais bien que les Asgards sont de grands pacifistes enfin ! xD Et pour l'interruption de l'explicationnage du machin chouette, et ben... en fait... lis la suite, tu verras bien !  
- Note de Crazy : et laisse les boxers à leur place, je t'en prie. 

**Miyu : **Hmm continue de l'appeler Johnny, j'adôre ce surnom, il lui va si bien.  
Et t'as de la chance, le Team Lampadaire ne fonctionne pas en intermittence, elle est tout le temps allumée.

**WW :** Mince, on est grillées sur la longueur du chap.. Enfin, ça apprend à nos fans à déguster par petites bouchées, c'est pour ça qu'on ne poste que le lundi [Parce que, le lundi, c'est raviolis !

(PS : Bon c'était pour la rime parce que c'est même pas vrai, à la maison, le lundi c'est pâtes mais ca rimait pas... ...Ouais ouais, c'est un PS sans intérêt, c'est vrai, mais c'est juste que chez la Team Lampadaire, les pâtes, on les kiffe grave à donf [Surtout les 'ventimiglia' )

**Charlie :** D'un commun accord avec nous même, nous décidons officiellement de te décerner, au nom de la Team Lampadaire, et de tous ceux qui participent à son bon fonctionnement, à savoir EDF et les fournisseurs d'ampoules [hmm..., le titre de fan morte le plus grand nombre de fois à cause d'une crise de rire en lisant Ikea !

Toutes nos félicitations. Nous t'embrassons bien chaleureusement.

**Marine : **Une autre morte ? Mince, ça va finir par nous coûter cher en assurances.  
On peut appeler un ami ? Nan parce que tous ces corps qui s'entassent, ça fait pas propre.. ( Et puis le 50-50 ça va rien donner ! )

**Iva : **Comme tu nous sembles profondément honteuse de l'oubli dont nous avons été le sujet, nous t'accordons la grâce Whereisbryanienne. Mais prends garde à la fourmi qui se couche au creux de l'océan. Qui sait ce que les vagues mèneront à nos portes.  
C'est tout. Pour le moment.

* * *

**¤ Chapitre Treizième ¤  
**

John avait rejoint ses quartiers tranquillement, suivi de son mur. Sur le chemin, il avait entendu nombre de commentaires, murmures et chuchotements, autant humains que, que, mobiliers... Pourtant il avait taché de n'émettre aucune réaction, même quand son oreille avait été attirée par un « Alors c'est lui le nouveau... », qui suscita encore plus sa curiosité.

A présent, il était debout dans ses quartiers, faisant face au mur, un air sérieux sur le visage. Il n'avait pas osé s'asseoir où que ce soit, de peur de blesser qui, ou plutôt quoi que ce soit. Un brouhaha avait pris place parmi les objets, tandis que John cherchait à regarder son Mur dans les yeux. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, et le silence se fit.

« _Très bien, John. Je t'écoute. Demande moi ce que tu veux, et je ferais en sorte de te répondre au mieux. _»

Une petite voix au fond de sa tête se demanda soudain s'il pouvait lui demander Samantha Fox, mais sa raison balaya d'un coup de parapluie qui traînait par là, la question malvenue. Oui, en effet, dans sa tête c'était un sacré bordel.

« Où je suis sensé commencer ? Pourquoi moi ? Comment j'ai bien pu tomber dans cette galère ? Et surtout, comment me débarrasser de, de ça ! Termina-t-il en désigna tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

- _Il n'y a pas de moyen. Ou du moins, pas de moyen aussi simple que tu pourrais le vouloir. Tu ne peux pas choisir de nous ignorer, c'est impossible._

- Alors arrêtez de me parler !

-_ Ce n'est pas aussi simple. C'est comme si nous, nous demandions à tous les Humains de garder le silence. Ce n'est pas nous qui te parlons, plutôt toi qui nous écoute._

- Mais je n'ai jamais demandé à vous entendre !

- _Je le sais très bien. Vois-tu, depuis des milliers d'années nous côtoyons les êtres vivants, les êtres de chair et d'os. Ce sont les Anciens qui nous ont créé, et pour que nous puissions tous vivre en harmonie, à chaque génération était désigné un interprète. Un homme unique qui puisse communiquer entre les deux races, permettre les échanges, pour que nos deux civilisations ne vivent pas en parallèle, mais ensemble._

- Quoi, tu es en train de me dire que j'ai été désigné par un divin super généreux ?

- _Oh, non. Rien de divin là dedans, j'en ai peur ! Sourit le Mur. Je ne connais pas exactement le processus de filiation, mais c'est très certainement lié à ta proximité._

- Je comprends pas. C'est simple, de toutes manières, depuis le début de cette journée insensée, je comprends rien !

- _Tu as toujours eu un don avec cette Cité, tous ici nous te répondons mieux qu'à personne, et c'est pas seulement une question de technologie comme le Dr McKay semble le croire, mais plutôt de proximité, de lien avec vos ancêtres, ceux qui nous ont créé. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne sais pas comment ça c'est produit, mais en tous cas le fait que tu nous entendes n'a rien d'un hasard_. »

Sheppard piétina à moitié en rond dans un soupir, et demanda d'un air désespéré en désignant son lit :

« Ca dérange quelqu'un si je m'assoie là ?! »

Un sourire parcouru l'assistance et Sheppard se décida à poser son postérieur sur un bout du lit.

« _Aucun d'entre nous ne te veut de mal, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir._

- Ah oui, même lui là-bas ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à la tapisserie.

- _Heeey, c'est toi qui m'a jamais supporté ! Je t'ai rien fait moi !_ Grommela l'objet en question.

- _Oh, t'inquiète, il est un peu aigre mais n'a jamais mordu personne !_

- Bon. Ok, je veux bien vous croire, mais... Mais si vous continuez comme ça, ils vont direct m'envoyer à l'asile, alors bye bye Atlantis, et plus d'interprète !

- _Il faut que tu apprennes à gérer ce que tu entends. Dans une foule d'humains, tu peux choisir de n'écouter qu'une seule personne et les autres deviennent un bourdonnement distant. Là, c'est la même chose. Concentre toi sur un seul groupe de voix, suivant les situations._

- Très bien. A condition que vous cessiez d'interférer dans mes conversations privées !

- _Je parlerais à Aleen pour cet... incident, sourit une fois de plus le Mur. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que cela fait des millénaires que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de communiquer avec les humains, alors... Nous sommes un peu, enthousiastes !_

- Je veux bien l'admettre, mais je veux tout de même avoir une vie privée !

- _Oui._

- Interdiction de me parler de ma mousse à raser, ou de mes paires de chaussettes !

- _Bien..._

- Hors de question aussi que vous me parliez de nanas !

-_ Ok..._

- Et surtout, dites moi que la douche n'est pas un pauvre pervers...

Un léger rire traversa la foule de meubles, et le Mur finit par répondre :

- _Donc, en clair, tu ne veux pas qu'on te raconte que Teyla a affirmé adorer ton after-shave, à la dernière soirée poker entre femmes. Très bien, ça me va !_

- Elle quoi ? Sourit-il. Alors comme ça... Elle adore mon after-shave... murmura-t-il pensivement. Vous savez quoi les gars, je crois bien que vous et moi, on va devenir amis !

* * *

Et nous, sommes-nous amis ? 8D 

Si c'est le cas, merci de bien vouloir suivre ces quelques indications : redressez-vous bien droit devant votre écran. Rejetez votre tête en arrière pour détendre vos muscles endoloris. Concentrez-vous. rémémorez-vous les scènes hilarantes qui vous venez de lire. Oui, vous sentez comme moi ce sourire béat s'étendre sur vos lèvres. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'euphorie intérieure. Ensuite, positionnez délicatement votre souris sur le coin bas gauche de l'écran, et cliquer avec tact sur l'annonce "Submit review". Pour terminer, déployez tout votre géni de reviewer/euse passionné/e. Nous comptons sur vous et vous souhaitons un agréable moment.


	14. Chapitre Quatorzième

**Merci pour vos reviews !!**

* * *

**Charlie : **T'es toujooouurs mauvaise quand il s'agit de Sheppard ! ... mais bon... il le vaut bien xD (... d'où ses cheveux... oui oui, on ne peut rien vous caché, il a en effet participé à un casting pour Loreal, lui aussi... D'où la haine qu'il entretien pour Heightmachin la Psy en chef. Ben oui... Cette cité est trop petites pour deux joyaux de la chevelure...)

**Miyu Satzuke :** Voilà la grande question que se pose l'humanité... Jusqu'où irons-nous ? 8D

**Julie Winchester :** Oh, une nouvelle revieweuse ! Bienvenue à toi !

**Atchoum : **Arrête de dire que tu lis _Ikea _pendant ta pause, on sait tous que tu le fais au boulot ! D

**Rafikis :** Oooh une deuxième nouvelle revieweuse ! xD Bienvenue à toi aussi En ce qui concerne le Ikea de Lyon... disons que c'est un petit trip personnel, et puis les fics sont toujours de bonnes manières de passer des petites annonces

**Ww : **Oui c'est vrai, être soft ça peut servir, surtout dans les endroits clots et exigus... genre les ascenseurs... (G'sA Powaaa xD)

**Clio :** Arrête avec les scouts, ça devient grave ! Mdr Mais tu sais, tu as compris tout ce qu'il y a à comprendre. _ En clair, John se retrouve représentant en meubles._  
C'est l'employé de l'année ! xD

* * *

**Chapitre Quatorzième.**

John avait passé la soirée à discuter de choses et d'autres avec ses différents colocataires. Il devait bien l'avouer, ils étaient plutôt sympas dans leur genre. Il avait même été présenter des excuses au robinet, se sentant un peu ridicule pour son agression matinale. Mais l'objet, généreux, ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. John s'était endormi, apaisé, au fil de la conversation sans même se demander comment il pourrait expliquer à Elizabeth son comportement plus que bizarre de la journée, le lendemain matin.

¤

Un frisson lui parcouru le dos quand il cru sentir quelque chose le frôler. Il ouvrit les yeux, cherchant à se rappeler le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait, jusqu'à ce que l'idée « maison » et « pas de danger » se fraye un chemin dans son cerveau. Il serra un peu plus l'oreiller sur lequel était posé sa tête, et ferma à nouveau les yeux... Jusqu'à ce que le frisson fasse à nouveau son apparition. Allongé sur le ventre, enchevêtré dans un amas de draps inidentifiables, seules ses jambes nues jusqu'à mi-cuisse apparaissaient au grand jour. Il poussa un grognement, se demandant la cause du dérangement qui venait le réveiller de si beau matin, et ouvrit à nouveau un oeil. Tâchant d'évaluer la situation, il aperçu quelques feuilles de rapports divers et variés qui traînaient malencontreusement sur le sol et qui avaient tendance à s'envoler toutes seules.

« Hmm, lequel d'entre vous a ouvert la fenêtre ?

- _Oh, en fait, je me suis ouverte toute seule. Je me suis dit que ça serait plus agréable pour toi de te réveiller comme ça, plutôt qu'avec cette montre immonde. Mais si tu as trop froid, je peux me refermer tout de suite, si tu veux ?_ »

Sheppard cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et s'assit dans son lit, encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude - oui je sais, c'est un pléonasme. En temps normal, la voix se serait associée immédiatement à une jeune et jolie jeune femme, disons la vingtaine, timide mais, hmm, sacrément bien faite, si seulement il n'avait pas su que la voix en question appartenait à une simple fenêtre. Une fenêtre qui avait un très joli battement de cils, et une sacrée belle paire de - jambes.

Uh... Mais bien sûr...

Là, ça devenait vraiment grave...

¤

John Sheppard était confronté à un problème. Un problème d'une ampleur phénoménale.

« _Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

_-__Ben, viens à la fin !_

- _On va pas y passer la journée !_

- ... Je peux pas...

- _Mais ça fait plus de deux ans que tu fais ça, tous les matins !_

- Oui mais...

- _Mais quoi ?!_

- Mais je peux pas...

-_ Mais c'est quoi le problème à la fin ?_

- Et ben... enfin... vous êtes là quoi...

-_ John. On a toujours été là._

- Oui, mais là, ... Je le sais...

- _Eeeet ?_

- Et, et, et je peux pas, c'est tout !

- _Roh, génial. Alors quoi, tu vas sortir sans le faire ?_

-_ Tu sais très bien que t'en priver, c'est le meilleur moyen de passer une mauvaise journée._

- Oui, mais...

-_ Je t'en prie ! Tu l'as toujours fait, tu vas pas manquer à la règle aujourd'hui ?_

- Pff...

_- John._

- Mais comment vous... Comment vous voulez que je... là... avec vous à côté...

-_ Mais puisqu'on te dit qu'on a toujoooours été là !!_

- Oui mais, mais maintenant que je le sais, et ben... Je peux plus...

- _Il peut plus..._

- Je suis trop, trop déconcentré !

- _Tu veux pas qu'on quitte la pièce aussi ?_

- Je dois avouer que ça m'aiderait, oui.

- _Bon, quand monsieur aura fini ses caprices..._

- C'est pas des caprices ! C'est une question de, d'intimité, bon sang ! Vous pouvez pas comprendre ça ? ... Non, bien sûr, vous pouvez pas le comprendre.

-_ Bon écoute chéri, on va pas rester toute la journée à se regarder en chien de faïence !_

- Non mais voilà qu'elle m'appelle chéri maintenant en plus...

-_ Oh fais pas ton timide ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on partage cet appartement..._

- Stop ! Stop ! Ca suffit ! C'est mon appartement, et... Ecoute, je veux juste que tu...

_- Que je ferme les yeux ?_

- ...

_- John, t'as juste à pénétrer dans cette douche, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois ! _»

L'intéressé regarda le robinet en fronçant des sourcils, d'un air paniqué, avec un regard lourd de sens qui disait « tu pourrais pas mieux choisir des mots des mots ?! »

«_ Ok, je la ferme._ »

Sheppard poussa un énième soupir. Il ne pouvait se résigner à se déshabiller tout en sachant que la douche, qui était bien sûr féminine, c'était bien sa veine, pourra le regarder à volonté.

« _Ecoute, si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis absolument pas attirée par les êtres humains, d'accord ? Ca serait la meilleure d'ailleurs. Te voir nu ça me fait autant d'effet que toi de voir ton lit défait, alors n'en fait pas tout un plat, et entre ! Si ça continue tu vas être en retard. Et avec le cinéma que tu leur as fait hier, ça m'étonnerait que le Dr Weir soit très contente !_ »

John trépigna encore un instant sur place, tournant en rond et se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

« B-bon... Bon, c'est d'accord... Mais tu... Enfin je veux dire, pas de commentaire, ok ?

- _Que veux tu que je commente à la fin ?! Le locataire précédent était une femme, alors il n'y a aucune comparaison à faire ! Maintenant entre, si tu veux qu'il nous reste un peu d'eau chaude !_ »

Fermant les yeux comme si cela empêchait les autres de le voir, il ôta promptement son caleçon et pénétra dans la douche en se maudissant de ne pas pouvoir faire face dignement à quelques meubles, alors que sa fierté restait intacte face à n'importe quelle femme.

¤

John marchait dans les couloirs de la Cité, en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Elizabeth. Il imaginait tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables, sans trouver celui dans lequel il s'en sortait le mieux. Arrivé au poste de contrôle, il ne fit pas trop attention à l'agitation qui y régnait, et se dirigea vers la passerelle menant au bureau de sa patronne. Il était rendu à mi-chemin que celle-ci sorti de son bureau, visiblement pressée.

« Ah, Elizabeth ! J'aimerais, euh, vous parler au sujet de...

- Quoi que ce soit, ça attendra.

- Ecoutez, je sais que hier, j'ai été un peu...

- John ! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça pour le moment, d'accord ? On a détecté plusieurs vaisseaux non identifiés en orbite, il y a à peine cinq minutes. Alors, au sujet vos sautes d'humeurs indéterminées, je crois qu'on va devoir reporter la discussion à un autre jour. »

* * *

**A suivre...**

Le 30 juillet !

Et oui les enfants, la Team Lampadaire prend des vacances...

Mais c'est pas de ma faute, c'est Crazy qui se casse aux Bahamas avec Monsieur-Chevelure-de-Migale (comprenez Ronon ).

Ainsi, nous nous voyons obligées d'interrompre nos programmes.

Promis, vous serez pas remboursés.

Mais, les reviews sont toujours autant attendues :D

(PS : Nous oubliez pas hein !)

( D )


	15. Chapitre Quinzième

**R**emerciements pour vos reviews qui font toujours autant plaisir !

* * *

**Marine-CO** Nous ne voyons vraiment pas à quoi tu aurais pu penser. Que fait un célibataire chaque matin pour bien commencer une journée ? ...Mis à part se brosser les dents peut-être ? ...  
Aaah tu pensais à "autre" chose !! Pff franchement, voyez cette jeunesse pervertie !**  
**

**Miyu Satzuke : **Oooh comme c'est mimiiiii ! xD  
(PS : Un jour faudra nous expliquer l'origine de ton pseudo, et aussi la manière dont il se prononce ! xD)

**Charlie : **Charlie, Charlie, Charlie... Es-tu aussi énergique dans la vie que dans tes reviews ? Si c'est le cas c'est vrai, tu pourrais t'endendre avec Ronon.. Je te le passerai un jour si tu veux, mais je te préviens tout de suite, il a récemment décidé de se couper les cheveux très courts et de les teindre en rose.

**Ww :** Oui c'est sûr, il fait bon vivre à être une douche. Mais bon, ça dépend la douche de qui aussi... ... Tiens nous au courant 8 D

- Nota : Nous partageons tous, enfin toutes, une petite pensée pour notre Clio internationale qui part pour l'Asie dès demain. En espérant que notre muse fera bon voyage, et qu'on lui volera pas ses enjoliveurs. A bientôt Clio ! ;-)

* * *

**¤ Chapitre Quinzième ¤  
**

Le terme « vaisseaux non identifiés en orbite » résonna quelques secondes au sein du cerveau quelque peu embrouillé du jeune John Sheppard. Génial... Il avait déjà mal à la tête, et déjà les oreilles qui bourdonnaient à cause de ses « compagnons de chambre » qui s'avéraient extrêmement bavards entre eux, en particulier la nuit... Ca aurait pu être sympa, très sympa d'entendre son armoire et son PDA atlante chanter jovialement « I shot the sheriff », mais seulement s'il n'avait pas été deux heures du matin et que parallèlement sa lampe de chevet et son bureau n'avaient pas été en plein débat philosophique, sans oublier son miroir insomniaque et visiblement schizophrène qui avait passé la nuit à murmurer un charabia étrange. Bref. Il était fatigué, et...

« Colonel Sheppard !!! »

Weir était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir, les cheveux en bataille, les points sur les hanches. A cet instant précis, John vit en elle l'image de sa grand-mère -une brave femme-, les lèvres toujours serrées, agacée quand il revenait avec des vers de terre dans les poches ou quand il ne finissait pas sa soupe au potiron. Il sourit malgré lui et rejoignit au pas de course sa supérieure qui l'observait avec un scepticisme profond. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, tous avaient les yeux rivés sur l'écran de contrôle où se déplaçaient une dizaine de petits points rouges, évoquant avec délicatesse une douce chute de cerises au printemps.

« Wahou, joli, fit John, s'attirant un regard perplexe de moult personnes, ce sont des vaisseaux Wraiths ?

- On peut dire que vous faites dans l'optimisme ce matin ! s'exclama McKay avec un fond de panique mal contenue, figurez-vous que nous n'avons pour le moment aucune idée de quel genre de vaisseau il s'agit, ça peut être les Wraiths comme quelque chose de pire !

- Pire que les Wraiths ? A part un Jumper chanteur amoureux, je ne vois pas.

- Un quoi ?!

- Rien. A quelle distance sont-ils ? »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement agacé par la désinvolture de son collègue :

« Mais vous suivez rien ou quoi ?! Ils sont en orbite, point-barre ! »

John faillit lui répondre qu'il avait déjà beaucoup à gérer avec son mobilier amoureux/chanteur/philosophe/schizophrène, mais il se retint, encore une fois. Après tout, ce n'était pas le moment d'ouvrir un confessionnal. Il reporta son attention sur les points-cerises.

« S'ils sont hostiles, on a quels moyens de défense ?

- S'ils sont hostiles ?! S'ils sont hostiles ?!!! Non mais vous avez souvent vu un convoi de vaisseaux se pointer sur Atlantis juste pour dire bonjour, vous ?!! Et puis je vous rappelle que c'est votre job, ça, de répondre à cette question ! »

John grimaça : la voix irrémédiablement stressée, et par la même occasion aigüe de McKay n'arrangeaient pas son mal de crâne. Il se pencha vers une des techniciennes qui se trouvait près de lui - un petit mètre soixante, rousse, des cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules comme une cascade de sève douce et chaude, des yeux verts à en faire pâlir des émeraudes, et un 95C, taratatatata - et lui murmura avec un regard en coin pour McKay :

« Il a pas eu sa dose quotidienne de café pour être de si mauvaise humeur ou quoi ?

- _... Non, il parle juste à un type totalement déphasé qui n'a même pas conscience que n'importe qui pourrait nous dissoudre en moins de trois secondes avec un canon laser. _»

Sheppard se rendit alors compte que la personne qui lui avait répondu n'était pas la jeune femme, qui, totalement concentrée sur son écran, ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu.

« _Salut ! Oui je sais, c'est pas terrible pour faire les présentations, mais moi je suis Mollie, la détectrice sensorielle à longue portée ! Ravie de te connaître !_

- ... Pourquoi vous n'avez pas détecté ces vaisseaux plus tôt ?! Demanda John.

- Oh, ça va être de ma faute maintenant !

_- Je sais pas du tout, ils ont sûrement trouvé le moyen de troubler mes capteurs..._

- ...Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce que les détecteurs ne nous ont pas prévenu avant qu'ils entrent en orbite ? Reformula-t-il à l'adresse de McKay, à qui la question n'était en fait pas adressée.

- Est-ce que je suis Monsieur Je-sais-tout ?! Demanda Rodney, agacé.

- ...

- La réponse est oui ! Deux solutions : petit un, les capteurs de la cité son défectueux, ce que je n'ai pas pu vérifier à moins que quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour grimper en rappel le long de la tour centrale pour vérifier l'antenne. Petit deux, les Wraiths nous ont bousillé nos séquelles de satellites qui parvenaient encore à transmettre les informations longue portée.

_- Ou alors, mes capteurs et moi fonctionnons très bien, et les vaisseaux possèdent un mode furtif révolutionnaire !_

- Le fait est qu'ils sont là, et que pour le moment on se moque de savoir comment ils sont parvenus à déjouer notre système, rappela Elizabeth. Zelenka a mis le bouclier en route dès que les vaisseaux ont été à portée. Rodney, récoltez le plus d'informations possibles sur ces vaisseaux, leurs dimensions, leur possible puissance de feu, le nombre de passagers qu'ils peuvent contenir, le numéro de sécurité sociale de chacun s'il le faut ! Colonel, renforcez la sécurité intérieure et extérieure de la cité. En cas d'attaque, il est hors de question qu'on se laisse faire. »

¤ ¤ ¤

Renforcer la sécurité intérieure et extérieure... Ce que John avait surtout besoin de renforcer, c'était sa santé mentale. Il était épuisé, et en quelques minutes sont mal de crâne avait monté d'intensité, car il avait pu constater qu'en cas d'attaque soudaine, l'expression « la cité était agitée » ne pouvait être plus vraie. Parce que la Cité s'agitait _vraiment_. Jamais les murs, les chaises, les portes, les téléporteurs, bref tout, n'avaient été aussi bruyants.

« _Youhou, un peu d'animation les gars ! Réveillez-vous ! _

_- De l'animation ? On risque de tous se faire exploser, génial comme animation !_

_- Ce que tu peux être négative ! Je parie que tout le monde va s'en sortir indemne !_

_- Pari tenu ! fit une autre voix_

_- Et moi je dis que c'est une attaque Wraiths surpuissante qu'ils ne vont pas réussir à contrer, et on va tous finir grillés comme des chamallows ! _

_- Et moi que la Cité va rester debout mais après avoir perdu la moitié de sa population !_

_- Que ce sont les vaisseaux d'une nouvelle race qu'ils ne connaissent pas qui possèdent une arme dévastatrice capable de vider les humains de leur sang à distance !_

_- Je parie que le colonel Sheppard va être le premier à mourir après s'être fait arracher un bras dans d'atroces souffrances ! »_

Bref, tout ceci était très gai. Il respira profondément en s'efforçant de focaliser son esprit sur ses pensées à lui, sur la notion de sécurité de la Cité, et de se mettre en tête qu'il était temps de se remuer. Il remarqua que Lorne l'observait discrètement avec une certaine gêne.

« Quoi ? Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ? Allez-y, arrachez-moi un bras ! Si c'est ce que vous attendez... »

Lorne sursauta et ne trouva rien à répondre sur le moment, tant la phrase prononcée par son supérieur lui semblait dépourvue de sens.

« Je... J'étais simplement en train de vous faire un rapport sur les équipes disponibles et celles toujours en mission, et j'attendais une réponse de votre part mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir parlé à un mur...

- Oh non Major, vous ne pouvez pas l'imaginer, mais parler à un mur est beaucoup plus épuisant, je vous assure. »

Lorne regarda son supérieur, un air intrigué sur le visage. Finalement, il prit la courageuse décision de ne pas relever les petites excentricités de Sheppard, et nota tout de même que cette fois-ci, il avait la sensation de ne pas avoir affaire à une attaque comme les autres.

* * *

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : à vos revieeeeeews !

* * *


	16. Chapitre Seizième

**MeRcI pOuR vOs ReViOuZzzZ !!**  
( ...Quoi, je sais plus comment faire dans l'originalité à force ! ...)

(_Pour une meilleure compréhension des faits, précisons que c'est Syd qui est chargée de rédiger les réponses aux reviews.)_

* * *

**Charlie : **Sache que chaque nouvelle review que tu nous adresses est un véritable plaisir. Ceci-dit, nous sommes dans l'obligation de t'avouer que John gardera tous ses membres dans cette fic. Oui oui, tous, vous avez bien compris. Ouiii, même _celui là_ ! xD 

**Marine-CO :** a) Toi même d'abeurd !  
b) On pourrait aussi la jeter dans l'océan, la faire bouffer par des pigeons atlantes, la marier à Kavanagh...  
c) Je ne succomberai pas à la tentation de te mettre en pièce pour ce provocatif affront démesuré envers la personne de moi-même.  
Ceci dit, j'ai quand même bien envie de te casser la gueule. ( 8D )

**Nota de Crazy : **Je décline toute responsabilité quant à la violence de ma collègue envers nos revieweuses.  
**Nota de Syd : **Poule mouillée, va ! 8D

**Rafikis :** Toujours dans le soucis de mieux connaitre nos revieweurs, je crois que toi aussi tu devrais nous expliquer d'où vient ton pseudo ! xD

**Miyu-Pseudo-Bizarre :** Aaah oui, tout de suite, c'est plus clair ! xD

**Par ailleurs**, plusieurs d'entre vous nous ont fait remarqué le fait que le dernier chapitre n'avait apparemment pas été posté le lundi 30 juillet, comme il était précédemment prévu. Le comité de presse de Whereisbryan, en partenariat avec La Poste, Les Pompiers, et Les Eboueurs, conseille à tous les revieweurs d'investir dans un calendrier annuel pour mieux apprendre au jour le jour les jours de la semaine.  
**PS : **On était parties en vacs avec Hiro d'abord, donc non, on n'est pas en 2007 ! Na !!

* * *

**Chapitre Seizième**

« _Je propose ça : Tu déplaces le pion de C1 en C2, et ensuite, hop, échec !_

_- Ah non non non, s'il fait ça, le cheval va passer de A1 en C2, et là, c'est la cata, il est mat !_

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Le cheval pourra seulement passer en B2, donc la voie est libre !_

_- Ah mais pas du tout enfin ! Regarde, vu la position du fou, au côté de la reine, le cheval peut tout à fait avoir le champ libre et galoper jusqu'à C2 !_

_- Dis, tu connais pas les règles du jeu, c'est pas possible ! Tant que la biche reste au côté du pion, seul la carpe peut avancer en ligne droite !_

_- C'est faux, pas aux échecs athosiens ! Tu confonds avec les dames turques, là !_

_- Ah, zut, t'es sûr que c'est pas avec le jeu de la cigogne satédienne ?_

_- Le jeu de la cigogne satédienne ? Je le connais pas celui ci !_

_- Oh, sérieusement ? Pourtant je t'assure que c'est un jeu génial, et qu'... Heeey !_ »

John rabattit rapidement l'écran de l'ordinateur portable abandonné en salle de réunion, où un jeu de ce qu'il pensait être une bataille navale atlante avait été laissé en plan. S'il voulait pouvoir se concentrer, il allait avoir besoin de l'attention de _toutes_ les personnes présentes dans la salle, y compris le mobilier.

«_ Touché._

- Bien, comme vous le savez, une dizaine de vaisseaux non identifiés on été détectés il y a un peu plus d'une heure en orbite autour de la planète. D'après McKay, ils ne ressemblent à pas grand chose que l'on ait déjà rencontré, mais ils sont assez sophistiqués pour avoir pu se pointer jusqu'ici, alors il va falloir être prudents, et rester concentrés.

- _Coulé._

- Etant donné qu'ils n'ont pas tenté d'entrer en contact avec nous ni essayé d'aborder Atlantis, on ne connaît pas la nature de leur venue ni le degré d'évolution de leur technologie. En somme, je dirigerai une équipe de défense en l'air, avec tous les pilotes disponibles. Les autres restent au sol et se préparent à une possible attaque, ou des tentatives d'intrusion dans la cité. Lorne va vous donner vos affiliations aux différentes zones connues, et moi pour l'instant je vais essayer d'entrer en communication avec ces vaisseaux. »

Quand aucune question ne se présenta, Sheppard hocha simplement de la tête et quitta la pièce, se dirigeant d'un pas pressé vers la salle des commandes.

« _Waw, quel finesse, quel sérieux, quel... professionnalisme ! _

- Quoi ?! Demanda-t-il en jetant un oeil autour de lui.

- _Tu fais preuve d'un self-control époustouflant, je suis, waaaw, admirative, vraiment !_

- Uh, écoutez, j'ai pas trop le temps là, alors...

- _Oui, t'inquiète, je reste calme et j'observe en silence ! Promis, juré, craché, hein ! C'est bien comme ça qu'on dit chez les terriens, hein c'est ça ?!_

- Euh, oui, oui, c'est ça...

- _Yoouuhoouuu ! Si tu savais ce que je suis enthousiaste à l'idée de..._

- Alors, vous avez trouvé un canal pour discuter avec eux ? Demanda Sheppard à l'adresse de Rodney et Elizabeth, penchés sur l'écran principal.

- _...Et ben vas y aussi, ignore moi, je te dirais rien..._

- Oui, en théorie, si on leur parle, ils devraient nous entendre.

- Bon. Et bien, c'est parti ! Affirma John d'un air sur de lui. Elizabeth, vous vous en chargez, ou je... ?

- Ravie de voir que vous avez repris du poil de la bête, John !

-_ Heey, dis lui qu'elle laisse ta bête en dehors de ça, non mais oh ! _»

John manquait d'avaler sa salive de travers, et pris une couleur rosâtre étrangement gênante, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sauvé par l'arrivée de Zelenka qui marmonnait des - ouh là, oui, de bonnes petites injures dans sa langue natale.

« Radek ?

- On a un problème, un très gros problème, un, _obrovský_ !

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?! attaqua Rodney.

- C'est l'E2PZ, il est pratiquement vide !

- Comment ça, pratiquement vide ?! Je croyais qu'on avait assez d'énergie pour un siège d'une dizaine d'année ?!

- _Oups_.

- Et bien, on dirait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, parce que son énergie est descendue tout d'un coup, et...

- Bon sang, je vous avais bien dit de pas confier _mon_ E2PZ à cette équipe d'incompétents ! Grogna McKay, en suivant son collègue vers le dôme de l'E2PZ, son laptop sous le bras.

- John, il faut que je me charge de ça. Entrez en contact avec les vaisseaux en orbite, et contactez moi ensuite !

- Euh, moi ? ...

- Je compte sur vous ! » envoya-t-elle, déjà partie.

Sheppard regarda sa supérieure partir d'un air abasourdi. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui et se rendit compte que chacun était affairé à sa tâche.

« Euh... Je me sens un peu seul tout d'un coup moi...

- _Mais nooon enfin, je suis là, moiiii ! _»

Surpris, il jeta un énième oeil par dessus son épaule, et murmura :

« Mais tu es qui toi à la fin ?!

- _Oh, regarde qui arrive ! Tarzan et Jane !_ »

A cet instant, John put voir Teyla et Ronon, dans la salle de la porte, monter les marches pour le rejoindre.

« Tarzan et Jane ?! Répéta-t-il avec une grimace signifiant qu'il trouvait ce surnom au summum du ridicule.

- _Je me demande bien où ils étaient ces deux là... _» taquina sa compagne du moment.

Il releva alors brusquement les yeux vers les deux nouveaux arrivants, et aboya sans le vouloir un : « Vous étiez où ?! »

Haussant un sourcil, Teyla répondit posément :« Nous nous entraînions quand nous avons reçu l'appel du Docteur Weir. J'ai contacté Halling pour l'informer de la situation, mon peuple est près à se mettre à l'abri dans les grottes du continent en cas de besoin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour aider ? Demanda Ronon.

- Chacun de vous dirigea une équipe au sol, pendant l'attaque. Pour le moment...

- _Tâchons de voir ce qu'ils ont dans le ventre, ces bandes de mercenaires à la petite hache !_

- Je vais d'abord tenter de faire connaissance avec nos invités.

_- A l'abordaaage ! _»

John soupira de désespoir, et jeta un coup d'oeil au technicien miraculeusement apparu près de lui. Il écouta le silence momentané de la pièce, et lui fit signe d'ouvrir le canal de communication.

« A tous les vaisseaux en orbite. Ici le Colonel John Sheppard, commandant en chef des troupes armées de cette cité. En vous présentant à nos portes, vous êtes considéré comme une menace pour nous. Je vous demanderais d'expliquer votre présence ici, ou de rebrousser chemin, avant que nous ne devenions une menace pour vous. »

Il lâcha le bouton de communication, et pu voir l'onde de son message se dessiner sur les écrans d'ordinateur, puis arriver à destination.

Il inspira profondément, et, dans un complet silence, attendit une réponse.

* * *

**L0rNe €$t A m0u(A) !**

( Traduction : Pour payer la désintoxication de Syd au Lorneaddictage, merci de poster une review.)

(Signé, la Team Lampadaire, car avec nous, il y a toujours de la lumière près de chez vous !)

(Ceci était un message de l'AIFA, l'Association des Illuminés de France et d'Atlantis.)


	17. Mille excuses

Encore d'innombrables **MERCIS **pour vos reviews.

Malheureusement, suite à quelques problèmes techniques, nous avons pris du retard quant à Ikea. La Team Lampadaire vous présente toutes ses excuses pour cette interruption des programmes et cette coupure de courant.

Nous ferons de notre mieux pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre à la vitesse de la lumière. Nous espérons, grand maximum, vous poster le chapitre lundi prochain.

Désolées pour la perturbation et l'irrégularité des posts pendant cette période de vacances.

Promis, on se rattrapera ;)

Merci encore de votre fidélité.

PS : On vous z'aiiiiimeuh !!

* * *


	18. Chapitre Dix Septième

# Lundi 20 août 2007, reprise des posts #

¤ Tout d'abord, la Team Lampadaire est très honorée de votre fidélité à tous, ou plutôt à toutes Nous vous présentons de multiples remerciements lumineux pour vos reviews, vos encouragements et votre générosité. Nous avons été très touchées de votre compréhension, ainsi nous vous nommons toutes meilleures fans et chevalières de l'ampoule ovale.  
Nous ferons tout pour poster avec davantage de régularité à présent. Merci encore. ¤

# Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 16 #

**Marine-CO :** Tout à fait, nous songeons sérieusement à établir un partenariat avec Ravensburger, Parker, Nathan ou encore MB. nous travaillons actuellement au développement des jeux pégasiens, d'ailleurs, ils seront sans doute très porchainement en vente dans les grandes surfaces. Contactez-nous si vous voulez des bons de réduc !

**Miyu-not'-keupine :** Mais j'ai pas demandé à aller en désyntox moiii, c'est Crazy qui m'a forcée ! Elle en avait marre que je vienne la réveiller en pleine nuit en allumant notre phare (ben oui on vit dans un phare, quoi de plus lumineux ?) en lui disant que j'avais vu passer Gladys et Lorne. Des hallu' qu'elle disait ! N'empêche je l'ai construit, mon temple pro-Clio ! xD

**Atch : **Tapes "Team Lampadaire" et "Phare" sur les Pages Jaunes, et tu nous trouveras ! A bientôt !

**Rafiki : **Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu dessines des lions dans les étoiles et tu te promènes avec un bâton ? Chacun sa passion, chacun son trip, chacun son secret ! Chez nous, perso, c'est plutôt les immeubles et les plafonds mais bon 8D

**Charlie :** Allez, à ton tour de nous dire d'où vient ton pseudo ! Faut pas faire de jaloux ! xD Alors, ça vient d'où ? De ton acte de naissance, ou de Charlie Eppes, ou Charlie Harper, ou Charlie Pace, ou de "où est Charlie" ? ...  
PS : Tu sais quoi, la vanne sur Tarzan et Jane, on savait qu'elle allait te plaire :D

**Julie :** un seul mot : merci

**Clio :** Alors ça c'est tout chtit mimi de penser à nous alors que t'es à des milliers de km de chez nous !! Bon courage et profite bien de ton séjour ! ( ... Ca veut pas dire qu'on a oublié les fics que t'as laissé en plan hein ! xD )

* * *

**¤ Chapitre Dix-Septième** **¤**

Les minutes qui suivirent parurent longues, très longues. Le silence était complet. Tous, objets comme humains, s'étaient tus.

« _Tu crois qu'il va attendre combien de temps comme ça ?_

_- J'en sais rien moi, il attend peut-être que l'attaque commence pour être fixé !_

-C'est une réponse que j'attends, figurez-vous ! »

Les quelques techniciens présents dans la pièce ainsi que Ronon et Teyla, qui avaient sagement accompagnés Sheppard en attendant ses instructions, sursautèrent.

« Je ne pense pas que l'on ait une réponse maintenant.

_-_ _Hey t'as vu ça, Ronon s'est arrangé pour être entre Teyla et John. Je suis sûûûûre qu'il cherche à impressionner la belle !_

_- Oh ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y arrive, c'est qu'il en a des atouts ! »_

John sursauta et se tourna brutalement vers Ronon :

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous avez plus d'expérience que moi dans ce domaine peut-être ?

- Non mais ça m'étonnerait que...

- _Ronon, avec ses cheveux si uniques, son look si original, son côté sauvage si sexy..._

- Alors on attend encore un peu !

- _Et ses yeux sombres qui lui donnent un air mystérieux... Il ressemble à Teyla, finalement, ils formeraient un beau couple.._

- Colonel, je pense que Ronon a raison...

- _Surtout qu'il n'apprécie pas énormément les autres femmes de la Cité. Je le vois souvent se prendre le bec avec Stevens et Higgind. _

- _C'est sûr ! La gente masculine n'est pas en manque non plus, l'autre jour il a faillit balancer une tranche de pain de seigle sur le lieutenant Devine il paraît !_

_- _Et moi je pense qu'il a tort ! D'ailleurs Ronon, vous vous occuperez de diriger une équipe dans les quartiers nord-est. Elle sera composée de Devine, Stevens, et Higgind. Allez-y !

- Ok... C'est vous qui voyez.

_- Oh oh, il a été piqué au vif notre Colonel préféré ! Ca y'est, dés qu'on le titille un peu sur ses rivaux masculins, il démarre au quart de tour !_

_- _Je ne démarre pas au quart de tour ! »

Teyla ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle avait décidé de ne plus réagir aux réactions imprévues de son collègue, après tout, il traversait sans doute une période difficile. Ca finirait bien par lui passer... Du moins elle l'espérait, car dans le cas contraire elle se verrait obligée de mettre quelques petites choses au clair avec lui, dans le genre « arrêtez de m'aboyer dessus sans arrêt », au cours d'un bon petit entraînement.

A peine eut-elle eu cette pensée qu'elle aperçut Sheppard la regarder en coin.

« Désolé... Je sais qu'en ce moment vous me trouvez plutôt... bizarre, mais... Je vous expliquerais. Un autre jour. »

L'Athosienne acquiesça en silence : au moins il se rendait compte de la situation. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs ce qui était le plus grave : l'attaque en cours, ou le comportement de Sheppard...

L'attaque bien sûr.

« Je crois que Ronon avait raison, ils ne répondront pas. »

...Ou peut-être Sheppard. Avouer ses torts ne faisait pas partie de ses principales qualités.

« Monsieur, nous sommes prêts ! Interrompu Lorne.

- Prêts pour quoi ? Demanda le technicien d'un air paniqué qui semblait être une caractéristiques dont tous ceux qui ressemblaient de près ou de loin à des scientifiques étaient dotés.

- Pour parer à une possible attaque.

- Heeey, je suis là depuis quinze jours moi, je croyais que tout ce mouvement c'était une petite mise en scène pour mettre un peu d'ambiance et que ce genre de trucs vous arrivait régulièrement !

- ... Uh...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, pour le moment, on ne court aucun risque, affirma le second en chef.

- _Pour le moment..._

- Vous savez ce que c'est, on se prépare au pire tout en espérant le meilleur ! Fit légèrement John en priant pour que ce type ne syncope pas sur le champ.

- _Waaaaaa, ce que c'est beau ce que tu dis !_

- ...Je sais...

- Vous savez quoi ? Demanda Lorne qui eut l'impression de louper quelque chose.

- Euh...

- Hey, regardez, nous recevons un message d'un des vaisseaux.

- _Tadadaaam, quel suspens !_

- ...J'avais failli t'oublier toi... » murmura John en se maudissant.

Le technicien le regarda étrangement, en haussant un sourcil : non seulement il était négligé comme un simple outil de décoration, mais en plus de ça, môssieur le colonel se mettait à le tutoyer ! Décidément les rumeurs de démence sur son compte avaient sûrement un fond de vrai ! Ce type avait vraiment une araignée au plafond !

« Ahah ! Je savais que j'avais raison !! s'écria John.

- _Le grand et séduisant colonel : 1 - Le grand et flippant runner : 0 !_

- Vous voyez Teyla, c'est ça, la grande différence entre un ancien soldat Satédien rouillé et un colonel de l'air force en pleine force de l'age !

- _Okay, euh, là, l'humble Satédien flippant vient d'égaliser contre le séduisant colonel à l'ego pratiquement McKayen._ »

Teyla haussa un sourcil en signe d'une énième interrogation, Lorne préféra fermer les yeux, mais avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse ajouter un mot, Sheppard se reconcentra sur la situation.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

- Pour ça il faudrait que je l'ouvre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

- Vous devez savoir que ça peut être un simple message comme un virus dévastateur ou encore un spyware vicieux ou une diabolique tentative d'un nouveau genre de phishing de l'espace ! »

Le front de John se plissa en une dizaine de petites rides affreusement sexy dues à son approche de la quarantaine quand il tenta de comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot de ce que venait de dire ce, type, dont il ignorait le nom.

« Ouvrez ce fichu message !

- A vos risques et périls.

- Faites le !

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de douter ?

- Non mais on court un grand risque tout de même...

- Raaah !

- _Johnny, détends toi, je vais faire ça pour toi ! _»

En un clin d'oeil, une petite fenêtre s'afficha sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, et une voix grave comme issue des profondeurs de la mer se fit alors entendre :

« Habitants d'Atlantis, si vous ne souhaitez pas voir les vôtres mourir au combat, nous vous conseillons de vous rendre. Dans le cas contraire, nous serons contraints de nous emparer de votre cité par la force. C'est tout, pour le moment.

- ...

- _Waw, ils déconnent pas les agresseurs interplanétaires de nos jours !_

- Vous, fit John en désigna le technicien-inconnu, prévenez Weir de ce message. Dites à McKay de surveiller les signes de vie et à toute présence non conventionnelle à bord de la Cité, envoyez une des équipes au sol. Teyla, rejoignez la vôtre et préparez vous à, tout et n'importe quoi !

Lorne. Je crois que c'est le moment où nous et nos gentils petits Jumpers rentrons en action !

- _Youhou, j'ai toujours adoré des combats de Jumpers, toute cette adrénaline, c'est trop le pied !_

- Et avant que je meure, à cause d'un ennemi quelconque ou d'un infarctus, commença-t-il en emboîtant le pas vers le hangar à Jumpers, pitié, faites moi penser à demander son prénom à cette fichue voix !

- Euh... Très bien, mon colonel... »

* * *

Vous savez quoi ? Vous avez été tellement adorables durant notre "pause postage" que je ne vous demande même pas de laisser une review. [seulement parce que l'on vous fait confiance et que l'on **sait** que vous allez en postez une, **n'est-ce pas ? -**et que sinon on vous arrache les yeux avant de les donner à bouffer aux crocodaïles.- 


	19. Chapitre Dix Huitième

**Merci pour les reviews & bonne lecture !**  
Et désolées pour ce souk, on pensait pas que les reviews étaient limitées à une par chapitre. En théorie, tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant, vous pouvez poster correctement...

* * *

**Marine : **Et oui, tu vois, notre culture télévisuelle est immense. Après Gad, LOST, Grey's Anatomy, voilà qu'on s'inspire de Secret Story. Franchement, plus ça va, moins ça va ! xD

**Charlie : **Bon ben, si c'est _hylarant _alors, tout va bien... xD Et voyons, les meubles ont toujours raison ! Ok, surtout quand ils décrivent Ronon...  
Note de Syd : Et bien sûr Crazy est super objective quand elle dit ça 8D

**Miyu :** Oh oui tu sais, on peut très bien cumuler les posts hein. Ca dépend de ta dévotion quoi, essaie de dire "Louée soit Clio" pour voir ? (Et "Louée soit la Team Lampadaire" ? 8D)

**Julie Winchester : **Quoi, on n'a pas expliqué le rapport entre les meubles et Ikea ? Ca nous semble limpide pourtant ! Lol C'est dingue ça Cherche encore un peu, tu devrais trouver toute seule, c'est vraiment pas compliqué ! Lol Mais bon t'inquiète pas, même si tu comprends pas, t'as quand même le droit de lire la fic xD

* * *

**Chapitre Dix-Huitième**

« _Vrouuuuuum, vraouuum, vrouuuuum, yihaaaaaa, vrahouuuuuum... Attention les gars on arrive ! Tayooo ! »_

Dix minutes. Ça faisait dix minutes qu'ils étaient dans le Jumper, dix minutes qu'ils avaient décollé, et dix minutes que le PDA Atlante de John donnait libre court à son bonheur de partir en mission à bord de son ami Aleen. Posé sur le tableau de bord, il s'en donnait à coeur joie, au grand désespoir de John qui avait quelques difficultés à se concentrer sur sa conduite.

_« Bon tu vas te calmer oui ! Tu vas finir par m'empêcher de rouler droit ! T'as envie qu'on se fasse exploser au bout de dix minutes de vol ou quoi ?_

_- Aleeen soit cool ! J'adore cette sensation de puissance quand on est dans les airs, ce bonheur intense d'aller plus vite que son ombre, cette jouissance fabuleuse, cette impression que rien ne peut nous vaincre..._

_- Oui mais justement, c'est simplement une impression, alors tais-toi ! »_

Et ce fut le silence. John soupira et murmura « merci... », tandis que son co-pilote, qui venait tout juste de lui indiquer que la température extérieure était de 59° Fahrenheit, sourit avec reconnaissance :

« De rien ! »

John lui jeta un oeil. Et se retint de soupirer à nouveau. L'inconvénient d'être le meilleur pilote de Jumpers de la Cité, c'est qu'on en profite pour vous coller des co-pilotes incompétents. Cette fois, c'était un scientifique notoire, qu'on avait estimé utile auprès de John en cas de problème. _En cas de problème... _Comme s'il était censé ne pas y avoir de problème quand on partait pour une bataille aérienne. Bref.

« _No woman, no cry... ohoh no, woman no cry... __Said, I remember when we used to siiiit, in the government yard in TrenchToooown... _»

Oh non, ça n'allait pas recommencer, son PDA n'allait _quand même _pas se mettre à chanter du Bob Marley en pleine attaque...

« _O__bserving the hypocrites as they would, mingle with the good people we meet !! _»

C'était pas possible... Mais nom de Dieu, où son PDA avait-il pu apprendre ces chansons ?! John n'écoutait pas ce genre de musique, et il n'avait prêté l'objet à personne... A moins que...

«_Good friiiiiends we have, oh good friends we've looooooooost alooong the wayyyy !!! _»

Caldwell ! Il l'avait prêté à Caldwell ! Alors ça... Caldwell écoutait Bob Marley... C'était hum, surprenant... On lui aurait dit que Weir essayait depuis toujours de ressembler à Paris Hilton, il n'aurait pas été plus étonné.

« Ah, nous avons perdu un degré ! Attention, si ça continue, il va falloir sortir les polaires !

_- Génial, on est coincé entre le scientifique à l'humour douteux et l'autre qui sait pas chanter ! J'espère que ça se passe mieux pour Gladys..._

_- Hé oh comment ça je sais pas chanter !! Tu crois que t'es mieux peut-être ! Pour qui il se prend le tas de ferraille là !_

_- Tas de ferraille ?? Tas de ferraille ?? Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le tas de ferraille !_

- Oh, encore un degré de perdu ! Je vous l'avais dit, il va falloir sortir les polaires !

_- T'es jaloux, c'est tout ! Tu crois vraiment que Gladys va tomber sous ton charme en lui chantant « I feel good » ?_

_- Gladys est très fière de ma culture musicale je te signale !_

- Ah, on remonte ! Finalement on va peut-être pouvoir laisser les polaires au placard !

_- Très fière ? Pff, laisse-moi rire ! Elle dit ça pour te faire plaisir ! Moi, j'écoute de la vraie musique !_

- Ah non, deux degrés perdus d'un coup ! Il va...

_- _Falloir aller chercher les polaires, oui, on a compris.

_- C'est un peu ours comme idée je trouve !_

_- _Excusez-moi Colonel, mais c'est ma manière à moi d'évacuer le stress, vous savez, j'ai pas l'habitude d'être là, assis dans un Jumper sachant qu'on va peut-être tous mourir dans cinq minutes, d'un seul coup, comme ça...

_- Se faire exploser avant de mourir dans d'horribles souffrances, tué de la main d'un ennemi inconnu, perdre un bras, puis une jambe, puis un oeil, puis..._

- Ahem ! Est-ce que vous pourriez vous taire ? »

John espérait que son Jumper tout comme son PDA allaient comprendre que la demande leur était également destinée, avant que...

« _Hey John qu'est-ce que tu fous ?? Écarte-nous ! Viiiite bouge !!!_

_- _Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_- _Euh rien Colonel, j'essaye de me calmer mais...

- _Mais là devant !!! Le vaisseaaaau !! T'es miro ou quoi ?? Tire ! Bouge ! Fais quelque chose !!_

_- _De quoi tu parles ?! Y'a rien devant nous !! »

Le scientifique se redressa, paniqué, louchant sur tous les écrans d'affichage, se demandant au passage si c'était bon signe que le Colonel se mette à le tutoyer.

« Non, non il n'y à rien, on ne détecte rien !

_- Mais tiiiiire nom d'un p'tit bonhomme en mousse pas rasé avec de baaaarbe ! Tiiire, là, devant !_

_- _Mais tu détectes rien, pourquoi tu veux que je tire !!

_- On va tous mourir !!! Abandonnez le vaisseaaaau !!! Sortez les chalouuuupes !!_

_- J'y peux rien si je détecte pas, mais je le vois, jte juuure, là devant, à deux cent mètres !! Tu vas tirer ouiiii ??_

- Je ne sais pas Colonel, je ne sais pas ! Ne tirez pas s'il n'y a rien !!

- _C'est la paniiiiiique ! But no man, no cryyyyyyy !_

- _Tiiiiiire !!! _»

John se concentra, n'ayant rien à viser il tira droit devant, et à son grand étonnement comme à celui de tous, une splendide explosion suivie de l'apparition de débris dans le ciel, sonna le début officiel des hostilités.

¤¤¤

Après le grand boumbadaboum qui secoua le vide spatial alentour, un silence incroyable se fit, si bien qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler - mais comme dans l'espace, y'a pas d'oxygène, et bah, y'a pas de mouches. Mais le silence fut bien vite rompu par les Atlantes qui reprenaient leurs esprits :

« Waw... Quel magnifique... camaïeu de rouges et ors, je trouve ça, exceptionnel ! S'euphorisa le scientifique-lui-aussi-inconnu (décidément il fallait que John demande leurs noms à tous ces gens...)

# Sheppard, ici Weir ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut ? #

- Alors ça, c'est une très bonne question... murmura le concerné.

- Ca me rappelle un immense magasin que j'ai visité un jour à Munich...

# Sheppard, ici Lorne. Les vaisseaux ennemis n'ont pas l'air d'avoir apprécié qu'on dégomme un des leurs. J'ai l'impression qu'ils se mettent en formation pour l'attaque. #

-_ ...Et si on prétextait un simple malentendu, hein ?_

_- Cause' tonight for the first time, just about half past teeeen, for the first time in history, it's gonna start rainin' meeen, oh rainin' meeeeeen !_

- Il y avait ce magnifique rayon où se trouvaient les serviettes de bain, c'était somptueux !

# John, je veux un rapport, sur le champ ! #

# Colonel, les vaisseaux sont en approche, donnez nous la marche à suivre ! #

-_ John, si tu veux un conseil d'ami, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on déguerpisse d'ici avant que ça ne dégénère._

- De toutes les couleurs, toutes les textures, c'était sublime ! Jamais avant je n'avais vu une chose aussi merveilleuse !

# Monsieur ! #

_- John ?_

_- Alleluiaaaa, it's raining meeeen ! Yeah heeey !!_

# John ?! #

- Stop, stop, ça suffit, que tout le monde la ferme !!

- Désolé, pardon, je suis désolé, c'est le stress, je...

- Vous, rappelez moi votre nom ?

- Dawson, Docteur, enfin Gabriel, enfin je veux dire, Dr Daw...

- Ecoutez-moi Gabriel, vous allez vous installer au fond de votre siège, serrer votre ceinture et la boucler ! A tous les Jumpers, préparez vous au combat ! Aucun de ces vaisseaux ne doit entrer dans l'atmosphère de la planète, alors activez le mode furtif et fiez vous plus à vos sens qu'à vos instruments.

- _Je peux chanter ?_

- La ferme !

- Mais j'ai rien dit...

- Oh, vous...

-_ John, concentre toi, ok ? J'ai pas envie de me faire pulvériser, alors on se concentre, et on se bat ! Aller, on se motive !!_

- Ouais !

_- On va leur montrer qu'ils savent pas à qui ils s'attaquent !_

- Ouais !!

_- On est grands, on est beaux, on est forts !_

- Ouais !!!

_- Et vous savez comment on m'appelle dans le métier, moi ?! Jolly Jumpeeeer !_

- Yihaaaaaa ! »

* * *

**Merci de poster des reviews.**

**  
...**

**Sinon, on sera obligé de faire appel à la nouvelle mascotte de la Team Lampadaire, un grand illuminé ténébreux qui vous vole vos cerveaux quand vous le désappointez. Et si vous postez pas de reviews, ça va lui faire très beaucoup de mal à son ptit coeur...**

**C'est quelqu'un de très sensible !**


	20. Chapitre Dix Neuvième

Merci pour vos reviews les enfants xD

* * *

**Charlie : **Bon bon bon... apparemment tu ne te lasses pas des péripéties ô combien fabuleuses et ton ami John. Merci pour ta fidélité, par contre, évite juste de mentionner le mot "plafond" à l'avenir, ça nous met dans un état incroyable. Les amis de Mohinder comprendront.

**Marine : **Mais qui n'aimerait pas Aleen ? Y'a pas plus attachant comme jumper ! ...Ok, il est même très collant 8D

**Julie Winchester :** T'as qu'à dire que depuis que tu sais ce que signifie le titre tu trouves que c'est un titre pourri aussi ! Tu croyais quoi, qu'un complot suédois était caché derrière tout ça ?  
Nota de Crazy : Euh, Syd est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, faut lui pardonner hein... faut dire que depuis qu'elle a vu son Peter avec une balaffre, elle est toute perturbée... ouais, encore plus que d'habitude, juré !

**Miyu : **Tu es officiellement nommée Reine de la Prostration. Voilà la clé du palais, fais comme chez toi, enlève tes chaussures avant de marcher sur la moquette et oublie pas de remettre le portrait officiel de la Team Lampadaire droit dès qu'il se met à pencher. Les gens savent bien assez qu'on est une équipe déséquilibrée.

**Rafikis : **Oh mais non, mourre pas quand même, on a besoin de reviews nous ! ( 8D ) Mais bon, si ça peut te rassurer, sur ta stèle mortuaire on fera graver "Adoratrice de Ikea jusqu'au dernier souffle.

**Ww :** Ecoute, on va te raconter un secret. Il faut que tu saches que nos cerveaux définitivement atteints, et ben, ils sont super convoités d'abord ! On parle pas seulement de scientifiques qui veulent les tester pour trouver la clé de notre génie, mais aussi de quelqu'un qui voudrait s'en emparer pour acquérir notre don humoristique infaillible... Et toc !! Ca t'en bouche un coin, hein ?  
( PS : Si seulement il nous les demandait nos cerveaux, chui sûre qu'on lui donnerait volontiers xD )

* * *

**¤ Chapitre Dix-Neuvième ¤  
**

_Chapitre dédicacé à toutes les Lorneaddicts de ce monde, et aussi aux amis de l'Allemagne, ce beau pays - Hein, Crazy ? 8D_

¤¤¤

Le Major Lorne était tranquillement à bord de son Jumper favori, auprès du Docteur Caspar David Friedrich. Ce dernier, Berlinois de son état, était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, fier et sûr de lui, ayant un passé tumultueux, comme tous les Allemands de son âge. Il était sage, silencieux, concis et précis dans ses paroles lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche, bref, vraiment pas le profil habituel d'un scientifique. En plus de ça, le gars en question portait le même nom qu'un peintre allemand du XIXème - ses parents avaient sûrement du admirer le travail de l'artiste, et ça, c'était le pompon sur le gâteau, comme disait Zelenka. Evan l'aimait bien.

Evan était le commandant en second d'Atlantis. Et malgré ce qu'on pouvait penser, premièrement il se contentait très bien de cette place, et deuxièmement ça n'était pas si reposant que ça. Certains jours ils se sentaient un peu comme la secrétaire, ou mieux, le majordome de Sheppard, toujours à lui rappeler telle ou telle réunion, à lui sauver les fesses quand il se retrouvait coincé sur telle ou telle planète pour outrage, à lui glisser le nom de tel ou tel type dont il ne se rappelait plus... Evan était quelqu'un de plutôt observateur, et méticuleux. Il retenait pratiquement du premier coup les noms des personnes qu'il rencontrait, et avait beaucoup de facilité à en apprendre plus sur eux sans avoir besoin de fouiller dans leurs dossiers. Sheppard, lui, ça n'était pas vraiment son cas, il avait des difficultés à se rappeler les gens, leurs noms, leurs visages, leurs fonctions, leurs passés, enfin sauf s'ils portaient un 95C, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'un tas de monde. Mais il s'arrangeait souvent en quelques tours de passe passe et de belles paroles pour que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Un bigboumbadaboum brisa le fil de ses pensées, et il put voir face à lui un spectacle, uh, éblouissant - au sens propre du terme. Un des vaisseau venait d'exploser sous ses yeux, juste après que ses capteurs aient détecté le drône éjecté par Jumper One - ce qui le rendait un peu plus perplexe c'est qu'aucun des appareillages, y compris ses propres yeux, n'avaient détecté le vaisseau en question.

« Wow » murmura Friedrich en ôtant ses lunettes, observant un instant le décor, pour ensuite se reconcentrer sur les écrans.

Durant cet instant, Lorne se crut presque en plein milieu de_ Abendlandschaft mit zwei Männern_, du même artiste, avec lui et le Docteur dans un Jumper à regarder les lumières rougeâtres plutôt que les deux types sur la plage. Et puis, y'avait pas Weir qui hurle dans leurs oreillettes sur le tableau. Oh-oh, il n'y avait pas non plus les gentils petits vaisseaux qui se mettent en ligne pour mieux pouvoir les zigouiller sur la toile d'origine !

« Sheppard, ici Lorne. Les vaisseaux ennemis n'ont pas l'air d'avoir apprécié qu'on dégomme un des leurs. J'ai l'impression qu'ils se mettent en formation pour l'attaque. »

Pour seule réponse il entendit la voix de fond du co-pilote de Sheppard - quoi, est-ce que ce type parlait de salle de bain, là ?!

« Monsieur !

# John ?! #

# Stop, stop, ça suffit, que tout le monde la ferme !! #

Wow, voilà que ça recommençait, Sheppard qui hausse le ton en devenant à moitié injurieux, c'était presque devenu une coutume ces derniers jours - Ah, le copilote passait apparemment un sale quart d'heure.

# A tous les Jumpers, préparez vous au combat ! Aucun de ces vaisseaux ne doit entrer dans l'atmosphère de la planète, alors activez le mode furtif et fiez vous plus à vos sens qu'à vos instruments.#

Okay, ça le laissait franchement sceptique tout ça, ça n'était pas dans le caractère de son supérieur de se montrer aussi vindicatif, ou du moins, pas autant, mais en tant que bon second et considérant Sheppard comme un homme de confiance, il se devait de le soutenir, surtout dans une situation aussi catastrophique.

# La ferme !#

Aie.

# Ouais ! #

A qui est-ce qu'il parlait ?

# Ouais !! #

Ca en devenait presque inquiétant.

# Ouais !!! #

Bon sang, c'était pas le moment pour que le leader pète un câble !

# Yihaaaaaa ! #

Là, c'était foutu.

¤¤¤

Après son cri de guerre, Sheppard s'était littéralement jeté dans la fosse aux lions - bien que dans l'espace, comme y'a pas d'oxygène, y'a pas de lions ! Et oui, comme les mouches, les lions ne dérogent pas à la règle... Le visage du type à côté de lui se décomposait seconde après seconde, rien qu'à voir les slaloms que Sheppard opérait entre les tirs, vaisseaux et autres objets spatiaux. John avait déjà dégommé deux vaisseaux et demi - Jumper 4 avait dégommé l'autre moitié, il n'en restait plus qu'une dizaine : c'était jouable !

Bien sûr, il savait que le fait de détruire tous les vaisseaux leur empêcherait de savoir quel était leur agresseur, et pourrait engendrer la venue de dizaine voire de centaines d'autres vaisseaux spatiaux pour détruire Atlantis, ou peut-être même la planète toute entière, avec un bout de son système solaire, après que l'ennemi ait infiltré la cité et envoyé un virus mortel vers la Terre pour y décimer toute vie, et -- Rah bon sang, ce que Weir était pessimiste quand elle devenait hystérique, à moins que ce soit le contraire, tiens...

« Elizabeth, laissez nous le temps de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, on a besoin de concentration !

# Sachez d'abord que Atlantis est privée de son bouclier, apparemment l'E2PZ a puisé ses ressources au delà de trois fois la normale ces deux derniers jours ! #

- Deux derniers jours ? Wow, une minute, ça serait pas la durée depuis laquelle j'ent--

# Quoi ? #

- Rien, je dois vous laisser, je suis à la poursuite d'un ennemi ! Terminé !

-_ John, je t'assure que je ne sais rien de cette histoire d'E2PZ..._

- Aleen, je sais très bien que ça a un rapport avec vous !

- Euh, je ne connais pas d'Aline mais euh, moi c'est Gabriel, et je, enfin, je n'ai pas approché cet E2PZ depuis que-- »

C'était peine perdue pour le scientifique, Sheppard ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

«_ Ecoute, c'est pas trop le moment, alors euh, on en cause plus tard et euh..._

# Sheppard ici Lorne, un des vaisseaux qui était en mode furtif vient de le débrancher juste avant son entrée en atmosphère, je me demande s'il a pas eu une panne. C'est une cible facile, je le prends en chasse ! #

_- Hé oh, gars, fais gaffe, c'est ma petite copine que tu pilotes là !_

- Bien reçu Lorne, soyez prudent !

# Bien reçu Jumper One, comme touj-schrrrrschhrrrscchh... #

- Lorne ?!

_- Gladys ?!_

- Lorne, vous me recevez ?!

_- Gladyyyys !!!_

- Lorne ?!!

- Sheppard, regardez ! Fit Dawson en se levant de son siège, désignant du doigt un Jumper à moitié cabossé qui se rapprochait de plus en plus vite vers la planète.

_- Gladyyyys !!!_ »

* * *

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs. Ce chapitre est le chapitre numéro 19, par conséquent il est absolument capital, totalement primordial, impérativement indispensable, que vous laissiez un maximum de reviews avant de franchir le cap des vingt chapitres. Pourquoi ? Parce que quand le vin arrive, tout peut arriver !

(Oui, j'aime les jeux de Mo, j'assume parfaitement.)

* * *


	21. Chapitre Vingtième

**Merci pour vos reviews !  
**

**Yunika : **Non en fait c'est Aleen pour tout le monde, et Jolly Jumper pour les intimes, sachant que tous les fidèles lecteurs et adorateurs d'Ikea sont considérés comme des intimes. C'est évidemment encore mieux si tu fais des offrandes quotidiennes au temple ! 8D

**Miyu :** nous tenons à t'informer, avant toute chose, que malgré une recherche dans tous les dictionnaires que nous avions à notre disposition, nous n'avons pas trouvé le sens du mot "gangasse". La Team Lampadaire a besoin d'être éclairée sur ce point. (PS : T'es sûre que tu veux des morts ? ... Mouhahaha 8D )

**Rafikis :** C'est pas plus mal que tu te sois moins étouffée, ça nous fait toujours une mort en moins sur les bras. Déjà qu'on a tué Charlie au moins dix fois... on commence à avoir quelques ennuis avec le FBI à force... (COLBYYYY 8D )

**Julie : **Tu sais, l'amour rend parfois un peu excessif ! 8D Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Syd t'aime bien quand même ! Quant à Peter... écoute, on va éviter de rentrer dans le sujet sinon ça risque de dégénérer aussi 8D  
Ps : Elle plaisantait hein pour l"histoire du titre pourri, faut pas nous prendre au 1er degré sinon t'es pas sortie ! 8D On n'a pas pour de vrai engueulé des tables et caressé des portes hein ! 8D

**Charlie : **Plafooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooond 8D ...Euhh... Enfin, on voit que notre fic te fait toujours autant d'effet, c'est l'essentiel xD

**Ww :** Oh ben, faut bien faire une pause dans les bonnes choses, parfois... pour mieux reprendre après ! ...Et meilleure est la chose, plus longue est la... euh, la pause... hum...

**Duorok : **Bienvenue parmi nous, tu nous expliques ton pseudo ? 8D Oui, c'est une coutume familiale... Hum...

**Rachelle :** Oh, ça c'est trop choupimeugnon comme dirait l'autre Merci en tous cas ;)

* * *

**Chapitre Vingtième**

«_ GLADYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYS_ !!! »

Le Jumper accélera brusquement vers celui de Lorne, arrachant un « holaaaaaa » à un Dawson qui avait déjà dépassé son seuil de panique habituel depuis un bon moment.

« Wow, du calme Aleen ! S'égosilla John en tentant de maîtriser son allure, tâche peu aisée, car c'est bien connu « Il n'y a pas plus sourd qu'un jumper qui ne veut pas entendre. »

# Colonel Sheppard !! Que se passe-t-il à la fin ? Faites-moi un rapport sur le champ, qui est cette Aline ?

- Je ne suis pas en mesure de répondre pour le moment ! Je vous... schrrrrschhrrrscchh.. Weir ?? Vous êtes toujours là ?

- _Désolé j'ai coupé les communications, elle me tape sur les nerfs la vieille hystérique !_

- Mais ça va pas non ? Arrête de faire n'importe quoi, c'est moi le pilote je te signale !

- Oui oui Colonel, loin de moi l'idée de vouloir prendre votre place, je vous assure !

- Mais c'est pas à vous que je parle, fermez-la !

- _Et alors, c'est moi qui subit en attendant ! Fous-moi la paix, je vais voir Gladys ! Gladyyys j'arriiiive !!!_

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant un jumper amoureux !_

_- _Je te jure, une fois rentrés, je t'enferme dans le hangar pendant une semaine !!

- Pitié Colonel, pas le hangar ! Je ferai ce que vous voulez ! Si on sort vivant de cette histoire, je vous assure, je ferai n'importe, mais épargnez-moi... »

Sortir vivant ? John avait bien l'intention de sortir vivant, woula il avait encore plein de choses à faire avant de mourir ! Se teindre un blond, épouser Teyla, adhérer au CCCC... C'était le moment de se ressaisir. Res-sai-sir.

« Dawson, soyez gentil. Fermez les yeux, la bouche, imaginez-vous sur une plage à hawaï entouré de filles en maillot de bain à la plastique qui vous ferait sauter au plafond, la plage, le sable chaud, imaginez que vous mangez une glace, et tout se passera bien. Aleen, rapproche-toi de Gladys en douceur.

- _Gladyyyyyyyys !!! J'arrive mon amour de mon coeur ! Mon p'tit Jumper en sucre ! Ma femme volante que j'aime ! »_

Le Jumper s'avança _relativement _doucement de celui de Lorne, Aleen croisant les ailes pour que Gladys ne soit pas trop blessée, John croisant les doigts pour que Lorne soit en vie. Dawson, lui, croisait les jambes et serrait les dents, avouant mentalement tous ses pêchés, de la fois où il avait fait exploser une limace en mettant un pétard dedans, à celle où il avait volontairement renversé son verre de panaché sur la belle blonde pour avoir une bonne raison de poser son regard sur sa poitrine, en passant par celle où il avait accidentellement percuté la barrière du voisin en conduisant en fraude la voiture de ses parents. Ok, la barrière avait volé en éclats et la voiture avait terminé sa course au milieu du jardin, il avait entre autres dû rembourser entièrement la collection de nains de jardin qu'il avait écrasés. Il vouait depuis une haine féroce à ce genre de statues. Dire qu'à l'époque il se déplaçait encore _sur terre, _et dans des _voitures_. Il n'était pas question de s'envoler en mode furtif au côté d'un colonel complètement largué, ni d'entendre parler de clones de Marilyn Manson aspireurs de vies. Enfin bref, pour le moment il s'agissait de prier, n'importe qui, n'importe quoi, mais pour se sortir de cette galère il était prêt à prier tous les Dieux terrestres, atlantes, athosiens peu importe, toute aide serait la bienvenue, en particulier celle du Dieu « on efface tout et on recommence » à condition qu'il existe. Oui, on est prêt à tout croire quand on est sur le point de mourir.

Aleen accéléra, pressé, le moteur battant.

« _Gare à ces boîtes de conserve volantes qui ont osé s'attaquer à une Jumper !!! Ils vont l'avoir traumatisée, elle risque de plonger dans une dépression jumpérienne après ça, ou alors PIRE, elle peut avoir une amnésie post traumatique, elle va peut-être ne plus se souvenir et moi et tomber amoureuse de l'AUTRE ! Aaaaaaaargh j'vais me les faiiiiiiiiiiire !!! _»

Les derniers mètres séprant les deux jumpers furent vite avalés, et bientôt :

« _Aleen ? Aleen c'est bien toi ??_

- _Gladys !! Je suis là ! N'aie pas peur ! Sèche tes larmes, je te bercerai contre mon coeu..._

_- _Gladys, comment va le major Lorne ? »

Dawson se força à respirer calmement, ne connaissant aucun membre de la Cité s'appelant Gladys, en revanche c'était le prénom de sa grand-mère. Il avait adoré sa grand-mère, malheureusement elle avait connu une fin tragique, électrocutée en changeant une ampoule, elle avait été retrouvée littéralement grillée au plafond. Enfin, il ne l'avait jamais autant aimée que le jour où il avait touché l'argent de l'héritage.

« _Et toi comment tu vas ? T'as mal où ? Tu te souviens de tout ? Tu veux un massage ?_

- _Ils m'ont brûlé les ailes ! Et je suis défigurée, regarde mon beau devant, il ne ressemble plus à rien !! Comment tu pourras m'aimer dans cet état ??_

- _Gladys, où que tu sois, quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai, c'est ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de toi que j'aime, c'est..._

- En attendant c'est Lorne qu'il y a à l'intérieur !! Je veux savoir comment il va, tout de suite !

- _Mais quel trouble-fête ! Aucun coeur cet humain, toujours prêt à briser un instant d'amour !_

- C'est vous qui me les brisez !

- _Et malpoli en plus ! »_

Mais à qui il parlait... A qui-est-ce-qu'il-par-lait ? Ca devenait pénible à la fin, Gabriel avait envie de participer à la conversation lui aussi, il était intelligent et avait toujours un cerveau !

« _Gladys, n'écoute pas John, il est un peu violent dans ses propos parfois, mais au fond c'est un homme plein de tendresse et d'amour._

- _D'ailleurs on pourra vous organiser une autre balade seuls à seuls si vous voulez, entre Teyla et toi.._

- Foutez-moi la paix, c'est vraiment pas le moment de me parler de Teyla !! Comment va Lorne ?? »

Quoi, en plus ils parlaient de Teyla Emmagan ? Sacré Sheppard, il trouvait le moyen de parler de femmes en pleine attaque aérienne !

« _Mais arrête de crier, tu vois bien que Gladys est sous le choc !_

- _Laisse, mon Jumper en sucre d'orge, ça va aller. Il a l'air d'aller bien, je crois qu'il dort._

- Qu'il dort ?!

- _Oui oui, il est allongé et respire paisiblement. Sans la mare de sang à côté, on pourrait croire qu'il revient d'un paisible voyage et qu'il s'est endormi ! »  
_

* * *

**A suivre...**

Interdiction de frapper sur la posteuse, c'était l'idée de Crazy !!!!

Non mais sérieux, vous croyez que j'aurais eu l'idée de

a/ Blesser

b/ Torturer

c/ Faire souffrir

d/ Faire disparaitre

e/ Assassiner

f/ Violer

g/ Rayer les mentions inutiles

Lorne.

Euuuh... oui bon, d'accord, peut-être...

Hum... Mais par contre, si l'un d'entre vous découvre ce que peut bien être le CCCC, il gagne le droit de savoir !

Et vous seriez heureux si vous saviez combien ça coute le droit de savoir !

En quittant la fenêtre, merci de faire attention à la marche.


	22. Chapitre Vingt et Unième

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews généreuses** (vous avez explosé le record ce coup ci en plus !). **Toutes nos excuses** pour avoir mis si longtemps à poster ce nouveau chapitre, mais entre autre pour cause de "a pu de net chez Syd" nous n'avons pas pu satisfaire votre hâte délirante de lire Ikea.  
La Team Lampadaire vous prie de bien vouloir accepter ses excuses éclairées, et vous promet d'essayer - hum on dit essayer hein - d'illuminer vos petites semaines grâce à son talent.  
( Et maintenant on fait du 46 en pointure 8D)**  
**

* * *

**  
¤ Chapitre Vingt-et-Unième ¤  
**

_« Il a l'air d'aller bien, je crois qu'il dort._

_-_ Qu'il dort ?!

- _Oui oui, il est allongé et respire paisiblement. Sans la mare de sang à côté, on pourrait croire qu'il revient d'un paisible voyage et qu'il s'est endormi ! »_

Une seconde de silence profond traversa le vide spatial où tout fut figé. Leurs coeurs ralentirent intensément, leurs expressions, leurs gestes, tout s'interrompit dans une graveté insoupçonnable, tel un troupeau de vaches quittant le doux rythme de sa petite vie pour observer le train – un TGV, avec du scotch – passer...

« Quoi ?!!

_- Oh... Oh... Oh ! Par les Ancêtres de Teyla ! Il est mort ! Non, non non non, tu peux pas mourir !! T'es mon pilote, tu peux paaas !!_

_- Gladys, ma chérie, calme toi... Tout va bien se passer c'est prom-_

_- Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais toiiii d'abord !! C'est pas ton pilote qui est en train de mourrationner là !! Lorne, debout !! Allez, tout de suite !!! Alleeeez, mon ptit Lornounet s'il te plait fait un effort !! _»

John n'osa pas intervenir, partagé entre le choc de la nouvelle, la crainte de l'angoisse agressive de Gladys et le traumatisme à jamais gravé dans son esprit d'avoir un jour entendu parler de _Lornounet_.

Il put par contre voir distinctement le jumper voisin être secoué de soubre-sauts inquiétants. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu quelqu'un se secouer avec une telle violence c'était son cousin Francky quand lors d'une balade en forêt il s'était assis sur une fourmillière... C'était y'a un sacré bail.

« Gladys ?

_- Je suis occupée là, si ça se voit pas peut-être ?!_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- _J'essaie de réveiller ces imbéciles d'humains qui sont aussi fragiles qu'une capsule en plastique ! Non mais je vous jure, on les bouscule un peu trop fort et ça y'est, les petites natures qui sommeillent en vous se réveillent et vlan, on fait une sieste, et pendant ce temps là, c'est au Jumper de tout gérer, et puis comme ça, vous avez plus rien à faire et vous êtes tranquilles pendant qu'on fait le sale boulot, non mais si vous croyez que j'ai pas remarqué votre petit jeu..._

- Gladys.

_- Bande de chenapants ! Oui, je sais, vous avez pas entendu quelqu'un prononcer ce mot depuis au moins dix ans, mais je m'en fiche, vous allez voir ! Parce que nous c'est pendant dix mille ans qu'on a entendu personne alors c'est pas la peine de..._

- Gladys.

_- ...faire vos fiers bande de, de, d'escarpins rouillés à l'huile de vidange de dart en perdition !!_

- Gladys !

- _Quoiiii ?!!_

- Arrête de te secouer comme ça, tu te rapproches de l'atmosphère de la planète ! Si tu veux pas que l'attraction te fasse tomber comme deux pigeons qui viennent de se rentrer dedans après un sérieux problème de radar, reprends le contrôle et va te poser dans le hangar, ton équipage doit recevoir des soins d'urgence !

_- Quoi ?! Non alors ça, non ! C'est hors de question ! Je peux pas vous laisser comme ça, vous êtes trop peu nombreux, et à moitié en vie ou pas, je suis sûre que Lorne ne battrait jamais en retraite !_

- C'est un ordre !!

- _... Mais..._

- Gladys.

- _D'accord, d'accord... A vos ordres mon colonel... Han, j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça ! _»

Le sang qui affluait au cerveau de John arrivait tellement rapidement qu'il avait l'impression que ses veines temporales allaient exploser d'un moment ou un autre. En même temps, ça lui aurait arrangé pas mal de problèmes, comme une attaque en cours, un jumper hystérique, deux coéquipiers en un sale état et... Il se rappela alors de la présence de son _propre_ coéquipier. Le docteur était silencieux, et faisait tout pour regarder dans une autre direction, au cas où Colonel _Frappadingue_ Sheppard voudrait lui sauter dessus pour le castrer à coups de hache, ou pire, le poursuivre armé d'un décapsuleur en hurlant « qu'on lui coupe la têêête !! » (6)

« _Euh... John ?_

- Gladys, je t'ai dit de rentrer !

- _Oui mais justement, là, j'ai un petit problème..._

- Quoi encore ?

- Oh non, murmura Dawson.

- Vous avez quoi vous ?!

- Regardez le Jumper du Major Lorne ! Son moteur gauche semble très endommagé, et vu d'ici je suis presque sur que les commandes des fonctions principales sont hors service.

- _Il a raison, je peux plus bouger !_

- Bon dites, l'un d'entre vous a encore une mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer où est-ce que c'est tout pour la journée ?!

# Mon Colonel, ici Jumper 4, les vaisseaux ennemis battent en retraite ! #

- Ahh, en voilà une bonne nouvelle ! J'ai toujours adoré le Jumper 4, c'est vrai, il a ce petit reflet argenté sur le flanc, ça lui donne un style exceptionnel !

- _...John, il s'est fait tagger y'a six mois par un groupe de marines totalement déchirés._

- Et alooors ?!!

# A tous les Jumpers, un des chasseurs ennemis a pénétré l'atmosphère de la planète ! Vous avez ordre de le prendre en chasse ! #

- Ah ! Tu vois ! Avec ton énergie négative, voilà ce que ça donne !

- Euh, Colonel Sheppard...

- Quoiii ?! Hurla-t-il dans des aigus qui lui étaient peu familiers.

_- John, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu te calmes._

- Vous êtes un, un homme de terrain, je suis sûr que vous pouvez garder, enfin, re, reprendre, votre ca, ca-a-a-alme, euh...

- Je suis calme !

- _Oui, bien sûr, et moi je suis mère Thérésa !_

- Je suis calme !!

- Oui, colonel, je vous crois, euh...

-_ Euh dites les garçons, vous allez sauver la cité en m'abandonnant ici ou vous me tenez compagnie en m'aidant à réparer quelque chose et laissez Atlantis aux griffes des nouveaux méchants ?_

- ...

-

- Aleen, c'est ta copine, pas la mienne, alors fais quelque chose !

_- Euh... Merci mon vieux, t'es vraiment d'une aide précieuse là..._

_- Hey, hey, les gars, heeey, regardez !!_

- Quoi ?

_- Mon pilote, il bouge ! Mon ptit Lornounet est vivant ! Youhoouu !_

John ferma les yeux au moins pour la trois cent quatre vingt dix huitième fois de la journée, tiraillé entre le soulagement et la perdition suite à un son précis entendu par ses chastes oreilles, et espéra une fois encore qu'il finirait par se réveiller de ce doux cauchemar.

* * *

(6)_Spéciale dédicace à Barbie (et Simon ) pour la réplique_

* * *

Après une longue absence, tumultueuse, mouvementée, après des évènements incroyables qui nous ont entraînées loin du postage de notre fic adorée d'amour, nous revoici, prêtes, fortes, solides, plafonnées... Fan, on vous aime. Le fonctionnement des reviews est toujours le même alors si vous pouviez faire un petit geste... Juste tout petit hein... 


	23. Chapitre Vingt Deuxième

**Merci pour vos reviews !  
Grâce à vous, nous atteignons 134 reviews pour Ikea, et croyez-nous, c'était très sincèrement inespéré. **

**Encore de multiples excuses pour toute l'attente que nous vous avons faite endurée. La reprise des cours a eu plus de conséquences que prévu sur notre rythme de travail.**

**Merci encore mille fois pour votre fidélité. **

* * *

**Marine :** Eh oui tu vois, on ne reucule devant aucun traumatisme. C'est la magie d'Ikea ! Tous coûts d'une consultation psychologique probable, conséquente à la lecture d'Ikea, ne sera prise en charge par la Team Lampadaire. Merci de votre compréhension. (On a déjà assez de nos frais personnels à assurer xD)

**Charlie : **Visiblement 'Lornounet' a attiré l'attention de beaucoup de gens... quoi, c'est si terrible que ça comme petit nom ? Mdr Et puis, on te l'avouera, c'est vrai que Gladys a visiblement, comme certaines d'entre nous, un don pour s'énerver toute seule... On ne citera pas de noms 8D

**Duorok :** Dawson téléphone maison ? (Autant dire qu'il tuerait pour ça... Uhuh, cherchez pas xD)

**Rafikis : **Pourtant comme dit la chanson : il faut que tu respires, tu vas pas mourir de rire... On a encore besoin de vous amis lecteurs ! (Les Royalties c'est toute notre vie 8D) **  
**

**Ww : **Oh ne t'en fais pas, on exprime, on exprime 8D Tu nous connais, on est pas du genre à se contenir 8D **  
**

**Gaïa : **En même temps... Dans toutes les situations possibles... Ca doit pas être évident de se tenir calme à côté de John... :D**  
**

**Muyu : **C'est très beau ce que tu dis. Merci de mettre un peu de poésie dans cette fan fiction de sauvages. Nous nous devons de t'avouer que nous partageons ton avis. La Team Lampadaire elle déchire sa race 8D**  
**

** Bonne Lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre Vingt-Deuxième**

Fatigué. Il était fatigué. Sans doute parce qu'il venait de faire face à une attaque aérienne ennemie, qu'il avait passé un très long moment dans les airs, en compagnie d'un PDA fan de Bob Marley et d'un couple de Jumpers. Ah oui, sans oublier Gabriel, son cher co-pilote. D'ailleurs... D'ailleurs où était-il passé ? Ils étaient redescendus dans la Cité, John était allé garer Aleen, et Dawson... Où est-ce qu'il était allé ? Si ça se trouvait, il était directement allé trouver Weir pour lui raconter son comportement, lui expliquer de A à Z que l'officier le plus haut gradé de la Cité parlait tout seul à longueur de temps, s'énervait et prononçait des phrases sans queue ni tête pendant une attaque... John entreprit de tenter de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire ou dire de suspect, d'étrange, d'inexplicable ces dernières heures, mais il laissa vite tomber. Il espérait seulement que Gabriel serait sorti psychologiquement indemne de cette expérience...

« Colonel Sheppard ? » Tiens, c'était Weir, justement. Elle avait encore sa tête des mauvais jours. Qui, finalement, ne différait pas énormément de celle des bons jours.

« C'est au sujet du docteur Dawson. »

Oh non. Pas ça. Et si elle lui annonçait que Dawson avait tout raconté ? Ou que celui-ci était actuellement à l'infirmerie en état de choc extrême ? Que quand il était petit son père était complètement barge et le torturait, que les quelques heures passées dans le Jumper avaient fait ressurgir ses vieux démons, qu'elles avaient déclenché l'éveil d'une triple personnalité ? **(1)** Qu'il avait décidé de mettre fin à ses jours, qu'il avait sauté d'une fenêtre mais qu'au lieu de mourir il allait passer le restant de sa vie en fauteuil roulant ?

« Oui ?

- Il ne partira plus en mission à bord de Jumpers, il m'a dit que ça dépassait ses compétences. Si une autre attaque survient, vous ferez sans doute équipe avec le lieutenant Locke. »

Ah. Ouf. Super. Ce n'était que ça. John soupira. Il s'imaginait_vraiment_ n'importe quoi, il était _vraiment _temps que tout cela s'arrête.

« Débriefing dans cinq minutes. Profitez-en pour aller vous changer... »

Ah oui, effectivement, il avait oublié que son uniforme était légèrement tâché de sang. Oh, pas grand chose, juste une forme rouge qui ressemblait plus ou moins à la silhouette d'un Schtroumpf. Mais en rouge. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que leur rentrée à la Cité avait été un peu mouvementée. En effet, il avait d'abord fallu trouver un moyen de ramener Gladys et son équipage à la Cité. Sheppard avait demandé aux Atlantes au sol de le téléporter sur Gladys, une fois qu'Aleen eut daigné rétablir les communications. Weir avait quelques difficultés à suivre les méandreux évènements aériens de son meilleur élément qui n'était pas très explicite au cours de leurs communications houleuses. Une fois à bord de Gladys, John avait pu vérifier que Lorne était bel et bien vivant malgré une blessure à la tête qui semblait l'avoir un peu sonné. Au moins assez pour murmurer quelques paroles incohérentes comme « apportez-moi des clous ». John s'était alors demandé si le major voulait faire un remake de la crucifixion de Jésus Christ version spatiale, Gabriel aurait pu tenir le rôle de l'Ange comme ça... Quant au co-pilote, il s'était sagement évanoui, permettant à John de s'occuper sereinement de Gladys. Avec l'aide très précieuse d'Aleen, John s'était momentanément transformé en Rodney McKay afin de manipuler les cristaux permettant d'enclencher la fonction de retour automatique vers Atlantis.

Très pratique d'ailleurs, ce programme fantôme, qui était resté d'un ancien itinéraire programmé avec le pilotage automatique. John s'en était bien tiré, et une fois de retour sur Aleen, ils avaient pu tranquillement reprendre le chemin de la Cité, pendant que Dawson regardait obstinément par la fenêtre Jumpers 2 et 4 poursuivre avec acharnement le vaisseau ennemi qui tentait vainement d'approcher la Cité, mais qui finit éclaté en morceaux dans le ciel clair. C'est sous ce feu d'artifice qu'Aleen, paisiblement suivi par Gladys et ses passagers, avait regagné la Cité d'Atlantis.

Et voilà, John était donc finalement de retour en un seul morceau, de même que tous ses joyeux ami, Lorne et son coéquipier, emmenés à l'infirmerie, ils seraient sans doute rétablis dans quelques jours.

Sheppard prit place en salle de réunion, aux côtés des douze personnes présentes.

« _Hmm je sens que cette réunion va être très intéressante !_

_- Evidemment, facile à dire quand on a le postérieur le plus sexy de la Cité posé sur soi !_

_- Oh ça va, ne recommence pas ! C'est pas ma faute si t'as la poisse !_

_-_ Bien. Avant toute chose, j'aimerais éclaircir un point : comment est-ce que ça a commencé ? Qui a tiré en premier ?

_- _C'est le Colonel Sheppard qui a brusquement tiré dans le vide »

Douze paires d'yeux se posèrent en même temps sur John qui se senti une fois de plus un peu seul :

« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas du tout tiré dans le vide, j'ai tiré sur un vaisseau ennemi qui allait nous attaquer !

- Et comment vous le saviez ? Ils étaient tous en mode furtif, indétectables par nos capteurs, nous étions très près de vous et nous n'avons rien vu !

- Vous étiez à bord du Jumper 3 ?

- Tout à fait, et je peux assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'il y avait un vaisseau devant vous !

- _Oh oh, mais qu'elle langue de vipère celui-là !_

- Colonel ? Vous avez une explication ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi si vous êtes miro ?! Je vous dis que je savais qu'il y avait un vaisseau ennemi devant nous sur le point de tirer ! Vous voulez un dessin ?

- _Attention, Johnny monte sur ses grands chevaux !_

- _C'est pas comme ça qu'il va leur faire avaler des couleuvres !_

- Je persiste à dire qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans votre version des évènements.

- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce vous voulez, j'ai tiré sur un vaisseau ennemi qui allait nous exploser !

- _Pas de quoi fouetter un chat !_

- _L'autre est simplement jaloux de John, c'est pour ça qu'il prend la mouche._

- D'accord, calmez-vous messieurs. Vous appuyez la version du Colonel Sheppard, Docteur Dawson ?

- Oui.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui.

- _Waw, ce type a été traumatisé. Il va devenir muet comme une carpe moi j'te dis !_

- _Tout à fait. Je crois qu'il est un peu vache à lait, en fait._

- _Tu dis ça parce qu'il a toujours des papillons dans la tête même depuis que Sofia Klark lui a posé un lapin ?_

- _Et qu'elle redevient douce comme un agneau et qu'elle lui fait des yeux de biches dés qu'elle a besoin de lui oui._

- _Un peu comme Sheppard en fait. Ce type est fier comme un paon, il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il y a baleine sous caillou entre Ronon et Teyla !_

- Bien... Ensuite ?

- Ensuite tous les vaisseaux sont sortis du mode furtif et se sont mis en position d'attaque, et... »

John décrocha complètement de la conversion humaine pour se concentrer sur le conversation objeinne.

- _Tout a fait. L'autre soir Ronon est revenu de son entraînement avec Teyla gai comme un pinson !_

- _Et pendant ce temps, John ne concrétise rien du tout, pourtant d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté leurs sorties en Jumper se sont plutôt bien passées ! De vrais tourtereaux !_

- _Peut-être, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, une hirondelle ne fait pas le printemps !_

- Voilà, c'est pour cela que je propose qu'à la prochaine attaque, on mette absolument tout nos moyens de défense en oeuvre et qu'on ne leur laisse aucun répit. Qu'en pensez-vous Colonel ?

- _C'est sûr, surtout que d'après ce qu'il se dit, ils auraient eu un problème de filet... Pauvre John, faute de grives, il mange des merles !_

- Hein ? Euh... »

- _Tu m' étonnes ! Je crois que maintenant il réfléchira à deux fois avant de faire une ballade en forêt... Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide ! »_

Silence. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, dans l'attente d'une réponse qui rassurerait tout le monde. John se redressa, se racla la gorge, et, avec son plus grand sérieux, déclara :

« Il y a plus d'humanité dans l'oeil d'un chien quand il remue sa queue que dans l'oeil d'un ennemi venant pour prendre la Cité. Alors allons-y !!! »

Personne ne trouva rien à répondre, et c'est sur ces paroles ô combien apaisantes que la réunion s'acheva.

« _Ca c'était bien parlé ! Va y'avoir de la casse ! Mais bon, on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser les oeufs !_

- _Attends, il est où l'animal là ?_

- _Ben dans l'oeuf ! Y'a le poussin !_

- _Pff tricheuse. _»

* * *

**(1)** Note personnelle de Syd, à l'intention de quiconque pourrait y comprendre quelque chose par un processus analogique très tortueux (en clair, Ww) : C'est pas moi, c'est Crazy, je le jure ! xD

* * *

° silence dans la salle °

° soudain allumage des lampadaires °

° lancement de la musique de K2000 -- de quelle planète croyez-vous qu'il vient, Kite ! °

° multiples lumières de couleurs dans tous les sens °

Mesdames et messieurs, le spectacle est terminé pour ce soir, mais croyez nous, la Team Lampadaire ne s'éteint jamais ! C'est pourquoi, en collaboration avec le Club des Illuminés, nous vous proposons de multiples bons de réduction pour cette toute nouvelle série d'ampoules longue durée, pour que vos soirées soit toujours plus, plus, plus, alluméééeees !!!

Pour obtenir ces bons de réduction, merci de poster une review.

(Et au fait, ça vous dit de savoir ce que c'était finalement, que le CCCC ?)

/\ /\  
( o )

* * *


	24. Chapitre Vingt Troisième

Duorok & Julie & Gaïa : Votre souhait sera exhaussé ! xD

Ww : Je dirai même, éviter de se marier avec un dénommé Tobias, Raphaël ou Dawson... Quoi que... A la fois, qui ne tente rien n'a rien... **  
**Commentaire de Syd : Non mais elle a plus de la lumière dans toutes les pièces la Crazy là !! Faut te changer l'ampoule hein !! Non mais t'es barge ?! Après tout ce qui est arrivé à mon ptit Spencer ?!! Shol'vaaaa !! Traiiiiitre ! Au bucheeer ! A l'échaff... oh, pourquoi les messieurs en blanc ils veulent me donner une dose de tranquillisants ? 8D**  
**

Charlie : La Team Lampadaire aimerait revenir sur un de tes propos qui l'a interpellée : "John, y a personne dans le pantalon c'est un vrai sac d'os ce mec " Après moultes réflexions au sujet du sens de cette phrase, nous sommes parvenues à la conclusion qu'il serait préférable de laisser les sujets sensibles au placard (comme le Swiffer), de rendre à César ce qui est à César, et d'éviter les tergiversations tumultueuses quant à la manière dont le dirigeant militaire d'Atlantis passe son temps libre. Que quelqu'un passe du temps ou non dans son pantalon, cela ne nous regarde pas. Surtout qu'en plus, faudrait brouiller les images. Ainsi, nous préfèrerions éviter toutes conversations concernant la vie sexuelle de John, puisque comme il a été précisé auparavant, ceci est un sujet plutôt glissant. Merci.

Rafikis : Je pense qu'à l'avenir il serait préférable que tu évites de manger ou de boire pendant la lecture d'Ikea. Je dis ça pour ton bien, tu sais.

Miyu : Moui, on avoue, Lornounet pas beaucoup là. Mais faute à Crazy, elle dit qu'il faut que je commence ma période de sevrage. Sniff ! ... Pour la peine, on te préparera ta carte officielle de membre éminent du Club des Illu' !

Midna-sama : ah non, on va pas en plus être à l'origine d'un conflit familial... Fiou, faut vraiment qu'on voit avec notre agent pour se protéger des conséquences indirectes de la lecture d'IKEA, ça devient dangereux là !

Mais dis donc, Midna-sama, puisqu'on t'a sous la main... Tu es nouvelle dans le coin, non ? Alors voilà pour toi une nouvelle occasion de jouer à notre jeu favori : le doukiviendonksnom ! En d'autres termes, explique nous l'origine de ton pseudo : D

* * *

¤** Chapitre Vingt-Troisième **¤**  
**

John poussa un soupir à fendre un élevage d'E2PZ. Il vivait l'un des moments les plus difficiles de toute sa carrière. Il se demandait comment il pourrait un jour se sortir de cette situation, et peinait à garder espoir quand tout l'entourait d'un voile âpre de solitude. Un jour où l'autre, chacun finissait par en être atteint, mais c'était toujours plus difficilement supportable quand une horde de voix vous entouraient constamment.

Le syndrome de la page blanche était en train de le détruire.

Cela faisait trente-six heures à présent que la mystérieuse attaque éclaire s'était produite, et c'était franchement bizarre, parce que depuis, plus un signe de vie de la part des envahisseurs. Peut-être qu'il aurait du contacter David Vincent, après tout ce gars était un spécialiste...

Tous ses compagnons présents dans la pièce – il avait repéré la chaise, le bureau, la porte, le volet, quelques bibelots et le ô combien fameux PDA atlante, Marvin de son prénom – tentaient à leur manière de l'aider dans sa quête : rédiger son rapport à Caldwell.

Et c'était pas une mince affaire.

Il avait réussi à se dépêtrer de ce fourbi lors du briefing, même s'il savait pas bien comment, mais là c'était autre chose. Il devait se montrer clair, précis, limpide, et sensé. C'était le dernier point qui posait le plus de problème.

Il fallait dire aussi qu'il ne se rappelait pas grand chose des détails, c'était un peu agité là-haut, entre Aleen et Gladys avec leur mélo, puis Marvin et ses commentaires, sans parler de Dawson qui lui avait fait une petite crise d'angoisse subspatiale... Bon, on pouvait pas dire qu'il était totalement innocent dans l'affaire, mais tout ça n'était qu'un simple malentendu... Visiblement, Dawson était resté muet comme une carpe au sujet de ce qui s'était passé là-haut... Et il valait sûrement mieux d'ailleurs...

« _Et si tu commençais par... Cher Steven, j'espère que ton voyage s'est bien passé..._

_- Tu pourrais peut-être lui offrir un poisson._

_- Il faut que je t'avoue qu'ici ça a été un peu mouvementé, mais rien de grave..._

_- Un rouge, avec des couleurs chaudes sur le côté._

_- J'ai encore sauvé la planète, pas de quoi t'inquiéter._

_- Et pourquoi pas une corde à sauter aussi ?_

_- Ou les DVDs de la Croisière s'amuse !_

_- On cherche à calmer le jeu les gars, pas à lui donner envie de se jeter par le premier hublot du Dédale qu'il trouvera !!_

_- Grosses bises..._

_- Bien sûr, pour le poisson, faudra faire attention en changeant son eau, pour éviter qu'il meure deux jours après..._

- Non mais est-ce que vous êtes dingues ? Déjà qu'il a une dent contre moi, alors là !

_- Il a raison... S'il lui offre ce poisson, ça sera carrément les dents de la mer ! _

- De toutes manières, je suis sûr que rien que le rapport de Dawson lui donnera dix bonnes raisons de me larguer !

_- Elle était bonne non ? ...Une dent contre lui... Les dents de la mer... Non ?!_

- De me virer... J'ai dit de me virer hein ? Pas de me larguer, ça non, il a pas de raison de me larguer... Ca serait plutôt moi qui... Oh bon sang, ça suffit, ça suffit, yeurk !!

_- J'ose pas imaginer..._

- Yeurk, yeurk, yeurk, stop !!! Bref, euh... le seul moyen pour qu'il me vire pas ce serait que, que, je sais pas moi, que des cheveux lui poussent sur le crâne miraculeusement ! Et là dans un élan de bonté, il m'épargnerait !

_- Oh, ouaiiis, un bon pour des implants ! Je suis sur que ça lui plairait !_

_- Tu pourrais lui faire un don ! C'est certainement pour ça que le courant passe mal entre vous deux, vous avez une mauvaise connexion capillaire !_

_- Mais les gars vous déconnez, et le CCCC alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il deviendrait ?_

_- Il a raison, le jour où Cadlwell aura des cheveux, ce sera bel et bien la mort du CCCC !_

- Non mais d'où vous connaissez le Comité Contre Caldwell le Chauve, vous ?

_- Oh ben nous, on sait tout, tu le sais bien !_

- John ? »

Sheppard leva les yeux vers la porte, et vit Teyla se tenir dans l'encadrement. La jeune femme était juste là, postée devant lui, dans sa combinaison de cuir athosien qui moulait chaque parcelle de son corps sans pour autant n'avoir rien de vulgaire mais qui attisait l'oeil du chasseur avisé en quête de-- euh... Wow, heureusement qu'elle entendait pas ses pensées sinon elle l'aurait surement déjà balancé du haut d'un immeuble.

Et puis, fallait qu'il se reprenne ! Dieu seul savait depuis quand elle était là... Qui sait ce qu'elle avait pu voir, entendre, ce qu'elle savait au juste ! Bon sang, il y avait trop de monde à le surveiller dans cette cité, en un rien de temps ils allaient tous être au courant de ses petites, ses petites, euh, ses petites excentricités ! Et c'était pas un poisson rouge qui arrangerait l'affaire... Oui, cette situation commençait franchement à devenir glouglou.

« Teyla ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?

_-__I__want__ sexual heaaaaliiiing ! Let's make love toniiight !_

- Uh...

- J'ai croisé Rodney en venant. Il m'a chargée de vous dire que les débris de vaisseaux ennemis qu'ils ont pu récupérer n'ont rien donné de très probant. Mais d'après ce que les scanners des Jumpers ont enregistré, ce seraient des vaisseaux mêlant les technologies Wraiths et Anciennes.

_- Ooohoooh ! Cause you do it right !!_

- Ah. Et bien, c'est... c'est plutôt... fâcheux, comme situation...

- Il a travaillé sur les informations encodées dans les vaisseaux, et avec les traductions du Dr Weir, il a conclu que ça pourrait venir des Geniis.

- Il a conclu ça avec l'aide de débris ?!

_- Oh, John enfin ! Un peu de tenue !! Ne parle pas comme ça de ta supérieure enfin !_

- Vous connaissez Rodney, je ne lui ai pas demandé ! Sourit-elle.

- Oui...

- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, vous aviez l'air occupé.

- Non, Teyla, attendez ! ...Euh... En fait, j'écrivais mon rapport pour Caldwell, mais... ça peut attendre.

- Oh. Votre copilote n'a pas dit grand chose de ce qui s'était passé là-haut.

- Euh, oui, je sais. Je crois que ce bon vieux Dawson n'avait pas le coeur assez accroché pour une balade de cette ampleur...

_- Héhé c'est sûr qu'elle et toi vous êtes doués pour les promenades de santé, heiin ! _

- Et vous au sol avec Ronon, ça a été ?

_- Aieuh !! Non mais ça va pas, depuis quand ça te prend de parler de Chewi avec ta princesse des îles là ? T'as envie de saborder le navire ou quoi ?_

- Je crains que Ronon n'ait eu quelques désaccords avec ses coéquipiers, mais... Oui, ici c'était plutôt calme.

- Ah. Bien, bien... enfin pour le calme, pas pour les désaccords... Uh... Bon et bien... Ca vous dirait qu'on...

_- Aille au mess ? _

_- Aille au gymnase ?_

_- Aille au ciné ?_

_- Aille prendre une douche ?_

_- Se fasse un pique-nique ?_

_- Ne se fasse pas le pique ?_

- Hey !!

- ... Hmm... John ?

- ... Uh... On se voit plus tard, hein... »

* * *

(1) « _Les envahisseurs : ces êtres étranges venus d'une autre planète. Leur destination : la Terre. Leur but : en faire leur univers. David Vincent les a vus. » _Hop, et si on révisait nos classiques

* * *

¤

* * *

** Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs (...quoi que nous doutions que ces derniers existent )**

**Comme vous l'avez dernièrement remarqué, les chapitres d'IKEA se font de plus en plus rares, le rythme des posts est saccadé, voire éparpillé, et nous remettons même en doute la qualité de certains détails. Ainsi, nous avons pris la décision de nous accorder une 'pause officielle' qui nous permettra d'avoir plus de temps pour nous constituer un petit capital de meilleurs chapitres à vous offrir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'allons pas vous oublier (vous êtes toujours en droit de venir nous laisser une review ou un MP pour réclamer si vous trouvez ça trop long, nous vous répondrons par mail avec plaisir xD) **


	25. Chapitre Vingt Quatrième

**Chers lecteurs, non, vous ne rêvez pas, vous avez bien sous les yeux en exclusivité mondiale le nouveau chapitre de Ikea !!****  
Nous sommes vraiment désolées du temps qui a passé depuis que nous avons posté le dernier chapitre, mais croyez-nous, nous avions de bonnes raisons, et à présent la flamme des illuminées de la Team Lampadaire est plus brillante que jamais !  
Ainsi, pour vous prouver notre bonne foi, nous avons tenu à vous rédiger de plates excuses. Cependant... Comme on en avait plusieurs... On vous laisse choisir votre préférée.**

**#1** Chers lecteurs, on est désolées de pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais le poisson rouge de Crazy il avait mangé tous les chapitres, même qu'il était devenu énoooorme et qu'il arrêtait pas de se marrer. Encore toutes nos excuses, et pitou et pitou.

**#2** Chers lecteurs, Crazy a eu son permis, elle s'est faite flasher à 170 Km/h sur une route limitée à 90, pour échapper à la voiture de police qui la poursuivait, elle a grillé deux stops, trois feux rouges, renversé quatre personnes (mais elles vont bien), percuté un chat, un chien, un sanglier. Elle a finalement atterri dans la Seine après avoir oublié que le dernier pont n'était pas encore terminé. Après ça elle a été condamnée à six mois de travaux d'intérêt général et n'a pas pu écrire. Sydney a été bouleversée, elle a cessé d'écrire pour soutenir son amie.

**#3** Chers lecteurs, il y a quelques temps de ça, Syd a rencontré un homme bizarre, avec des cheveux de oufs, et une boite bleue. Et bien sûr, quand il lui a proposé de partir en vacances sur Raxacorricofallapatorius, elle a pas résisté, et elle a juste laissé un post-it sur le frigo pour dire qu'elle partait en vacances en abandonnant son pc. Du coup, Crazy, désespérée de la disparition de son amie, a sombré dans la déchéance et est partie faire un séminaire en Ouzbekistan, loin de tout ordinateur. On a pas eu de nouvelles de Syd pendant six mois, avant qu'elle réapparaisse il y a quelques jours en blablatant que dedans la boite la perception du temps était différente, et quand Crazy est revenue, elle était mariée à une salière. Mais elles vont se rattraper, promis.

**#4 **Chers lecteurs, c'est dans des circonstances peu clair qu'a été retrouvée l'individu que nous nommerons « Sydney » pour conserver son anonymat. Cette jeune femme, connue pour être co-autrice d'une fanfiction à succès planétaire, a été découverte chez elle, il y a environ 6 mois, errant pieds nus dans le jardin en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles telles que « La canne, la canne de Greg, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Simone ». Cette personne semblant plongée dans un état de choc profond fut conduite à l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche, où elle déclara à son arrivée « Mais les pieds de Lorne, ce qu'ils sont beaux, les pieds de Lorne ! ». Le personnel médical, qui croyait alors son cas perdu, la libéra enfin le jour où elle prononça ses premières paroles sensées depuis des semaines : « La Weir elle pue d'abord ! »

Il est évident que pour des raisons de sécurité, durant son séjour à l'hôpital, la dite Sydney n'eut aucun contact de près ou de loin avec sa collaboratrice ou avec un ordinateur.

**#5** Chers lecteurs, cette histoire est susceptible de choquer les plus jeunes. Figurez vous qu'un matin, Crazy vint vers sa collègue Sydney, et tint ce discours ô combien grotesque et effrayant : « Syd, il faut qu'on parle. Tu sais... Je trouve que Weir elle est pas si affreuse que ça. »

BADABOUMBA !! Imaginez le choc !!

C'est ainsi que se passa leur rupture, Syd prononçant à demi mot mourant au fond de sa gorge « Tout est fini entre nous. » Après des heures de larmes et de questions, d'incompréhension, Syd mena l'enquête, et trouva finalement la vérité ! Crazy ne l'avait pas trahie, non ! Lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces paroles, elle était alors sous l'emprise d'une drogue étrange appelée Vicodine ! Retrouvant alors sa chère amie, elle conduisit celle-ci au centre de désintoxication le plus proche, et Crazy ayant beau chanter à tue-tête « They wanna make me go to rehaaab, but i said, no, no, no », elle finit par sortir de l'établissement plusieurs mois plus tard, guérie, délivrée, et fin prête pour de nouveaux chapitres.

**#6 **Nous sommes totalement navrées pour l'attente, mais ces derniers temps on été mouvementés, en particulier pour Crazy. Elle a rencontré un homme merveilleux au cours d'une émission de musique de télé réalité, folle amoureuse elle l'a suivi au bout du monde, ils ont voyagé en Ouzbékistan pour élever des sangliers, avant d'aller s'installer en Angleterre élever des moutons. Malheureusement, au cours d'un accident pendant la tonte d'un mouton, son Amour avec un grand A s'est malencontreusement scié un oeil. Devenu borgne dans des hurlements de douleurs atroces, cette expérience l'a brusquement poussé à changer de sexe. Traumatisée, Crazy est restée en état de choc durant plusieurs semaines.

**...Et maintenant, la suite...**

* * *

**Chapitre Vingt-Quatrième**

« Les gars, faut qu'on parle. C'est _vraiment _important. »

Silence. Une fois de plus, John se sentit effroyablement seul, dans le genre Tintin dans _Les_ _Cigares du Pharaon_, paumé en plein désert. Enfin non, lui au moins, il avait Milou. Peu importe, en tous cas John était planté au milieu de sa chambre, attendant que son mobilier daigne lui répondre.

« Allez quoi, c'est pas le moment de vous dégonfler ! Quand il s'agit de faire les marioles ou de me faire tourner en rond, vous êtes toujours partants, mais évidemment dés qu'on parle de choses sérieuses, y'a plus personne ! Vous devriez avoir honte, vous n'êtes que des objets puériles, immatures, vous mériteriez d'être scotchés toute votre vie avec du double-face ! »

Ok, John n'était pas très sûr de sa vanne. Les comiques Français avaient vraiment une mauvaise influence sur lui.

« Bon sang, j'ai besoin de vous ! Il faut absolument qu'on trouve une solution, je viens de voir McKay qui est dans un état impossible à gérer parce que ça fait des heures qu'il cherche pourquoi l'E2PZ se vide à la vitesse de l'éclair ! Je vous jure que si on ne règle pas le problème vite fait, il va se jeter du haut du toit, et _lui_ ne sait pas voler !

_- Bon aller Le Mur, réponds-lui quoi, c'est toi son mentor !_

- _Ah nan désolé, j'ai toute la Cité à gérer figurez-vous, j'ai autre chose à faire que m'occuper d'un humain perdu !_

- _Alors Marvin, vas-y toi ! C'est en partie ta faute s'il est tout perdu, t'as passé la nuit à chanter 'Mon beau sapin' !_

- _Hors de question que je l'aide, depuis le départ il ne fait que dénigrer mes talents de chanteur ! _

_Et je te signale que tu es aussi responsable, si tu ne refusais pas de t'allumer le matin, ça lui éviterait de s'habiller dans le noir et d'arriver en réunion avec l'étiquette de son tee-shirt sous le menton !_

- _Oui oui, je sais mais il a juste été vexé parce que tout le monde a vu que maintenant il porte du L et que Carson l'a taquiné sur le fait qu'il avait pris..._

- Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ?! C'est dingue ça, j'essaye de vous parler d'un sujet sérieux, et voilà, ça se barre en mangouave !

- _T'énerve pas comme ça mon chou ! Va plutôt parler à ta douche, je suis sûûûre qu'elle sera très coopérative !_

- Bien sur, autant parler à ma main !

- _Voilà, parle à ta main et le problème est réglé !_

- Ok, laissez tomber, je repasserai... »

John sortit en trombe de sa chambre, plus le temps passait plus son mobilier lui tapait sur les nerfs, il avait l'impression d'être entouré d'une colonie de gosses de six ans, vous savez, l'âge où

ils ne se taisent jamais, et où les coller devant les Teletubbies ne suffit plus. Et puis dans l'affaire, dans tout cela, eh bien il n'était toujours pas parvenu à rédiger son rapport pour Caldwell, et, uh, le temps pressait. Il pourrait toujours essayer de voir Dawson, et mine de rien, lui demander ce qu'il avait écrit dans le sien... Oh et puis de toutes manières, au point où il en était. Restait à le trouver... Il eut alors une idée, assez lumineuse il faut le dire. Il s'assura qu'il était seul dans le couloir, et à tout hasard, demanda à voix haute : « Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où est Dawson ? »

Un silence, puis suivirent des indications précises qui le menèrent directement face à son _ami_, cheveux ébouriffés, yeux un peu trop grands ouverts, mais cette expression d'affolement semblait ne plus le quitter depuis, ahem, son fameux voyage en Jumper... Et paraissait s'accentuer lorsqu'il se trouvait en face de John. Comme à cet instant précis, il jeta même un coup d'oeil aux alentours, comme s'il cherchait une quelconque issue de secours si jamais le colonel avait un comportement étrange. Sheppard tenta de prendre un air détendu, calme, banal, posé, bref l'air de quelqu'un qui ne converse pas avec son mobilier.

« Salut Dawson... » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et songea que, aouch, on se croirait dans une série américaine pour ados. Et qu'il était dans le rôle du beau gosse dépourvu de cerveau fonctionnel (voilà qui ne plairait pas à Gabriel) (mais non, pas lui, l'autre) venant demander à l'intellectuel décalé un coup de main pour une réponse à un sujet ô combien pointu de dissertation.

« Dites-moi, excusez-moi de vous déranger... Mais j'aurais besoin d'un service.

- Oui ?

- _Note une : le sujet semble s'être réfugié dans un monde d'indifférence afin de faire face aux évènements perturbants qu'il a récemment vécus._

- C'est à propos du rapport de l'attaque pour Caldwell...

- Oui ?

- _Note deux : répétition de monosyllabes pouvant traduire une certaine perte de capacités intellectuelles engendrées par un choc émotionnel important._

- Vous savez, tout ce qu'il s'est passé là-haut, dans le Jumper... »

Dawson cligna des yeux, se passa la langue sur les lèvres, se tira l'oreille.

« _Note trois : significative apparition de nervosité à la mention des mots « là-haut » et « Jumper »._

- Je me demandais, enfin je voulais savoir, juste pour... savoir, ce que vous aviez écrit dedans, à peu près, vous savez juste pour euh... savoir... »

Sans un mot, Dawson alla à son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir, et en sortit quelques feuilles qu'il tendit à John.

« _Note quatre : perte totale de l'usage de la parole devant son interlocuteur pourtant visiblement _

_lui aussi très perturbé. Refoulement d'une attirance physique ? »_

John sursauta, leva brusquement les yeux vers Dawson qui blêmit devant ce soudain sursaut, redoutant un dérapage de leur entretient qu'il s'efforçait pourtant de limiter au maximum.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça Dawson ! Je suis juste votre collègue, votre, gentil, sympa, marrant... collègue... Uh...

- ...Je ne vous regardais pas je pensais à...

- Non ! Je ne veux rien savoir...

- _Confusion générale, trouble des deux sujets qui paraissent avoir tous deux perdu leurs repères._

- Merci pour votre rapport, je vous le ramène rapidement, au revoir. »

Et John quitta la pièce, une fois de plus d'un pas surdynamique. Dans ses émotions il se trompa de couloir, arriva près du vestiaire spécial femmes ce qui n'arrangea rien, d'autant plus que certains commentaires du portemanteau lui parvinrent, il se réfugia sur le premier balcon venu où il respira une grande bouffée d'air frais.

« _John, mon chéri, excuse-moi mais je crois que tu es physiquement en ébullition... »_

Bon sang, il détestait cette foutue rambarde.

* * *

Et en conclusion, on voulait juste dire à ceux qui nous on laissé des messages que ça a été d'un très grand réconforts, dire à ceux qui sont toujours là et qui ont eu le courage de nous attendre qu'ils sont géniaux, dire à tous les nouveaux lecteurs qu'on a eu pendant le hiatus qu'on vous souhaite la bienvenue, et beaucoup de rigolage, et puis aussi on voulait juste vous dire qu'on vous aime et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine !

(...)

(Nan j'ai dit ça parce que c'est ce qu'elle dit Valérie Damidot à la fin de son émission à chaque fois, et les gens après ils reviennent pour l'émission d'après alors je trouvais que c'était sympa à tester... Hum...)

Ah, et sinon, on voulait vous dire que si pour notre retour, vous aviez envie de faire exploser le compteur des reviews, y'a aucun problème, on est preneuses !

:D

* * *


	26. Chapitre Vingt Cinquième

**Très chers lecteurs/Très chères lectrices, notre plaisir de lire vos reviews est toujours intense ! Merci !**

* * *

**Marli :** La Team Lampadaire te souhaite la bienvenue chez notre cercle de lecteurs, en espérant que tu ne t'es pas barrée en courrant après avoir lu le chapitre 1 ! Bon courage pour la suite !

**Midna :** Nous arrivons sur ce site et que voyons-nous ? Une nouvelle review de Midna-sama ! YAHOU ! On accepte que tu lises à condition de toujours laisser des reviews.

**Sara :** Différents magasines sont disponibles dans la salle d'attente entre le cactus géant et la machine à café en panne. Merci de laisser les meubles en place, et de ne pas lécher le sol.

**Duorok : **Le prochain chapitre est prévu pour maintenant ! C'est trop la fête hein ? xD

**Clio :** Nous aussi, on a du mal à trouver nos mots... Nous ne saurions que dire merci, oui oui, merci de ta générosité, ô Maréchale Clio, de nous poster ces commentaires avisés... mais non merci de vouloir nous faire bosser encore plus à nous faire rédiger 8 raisons de notre génie suprême, on est pas des machines, on est humaiiines quand mêêême !!

**Miyu :** Je (Sydney) suis ravie de constater que nous partagions des considérations communes au sujet des pieds de ce cher Evan. Ainsi, je propose que chaque être doté d'intelligence capable de poster une review sur ce chapitre et tout aussi admirative des doux pieds de Lorne poste dans son commentaire une expression contenant le mot "pied" ! (...Quoi, c'est un nouveau jeu, ça pourrait être marrant nan ?)  
Tous à vos revieeeeews !

* * *

**¤ Chapitre Vingt-cinquième ¤**

John se tenait à présent debout dans la salle de la Porte, et quiconque aurait pu dire qu'il semblait tendu. Cependant, et très étonnamment, tout le monde garda la réflexion pour sa petite personne. Depuis qu'ils avaient vu l'état dans lequel Dawson était revenu après la bataille, et qu'ils avaient eu vent de la requête express de vacances terriennes dépressivement formulée par celui-ci auprès du Docteur Weir, ils se demandaient tous ce qui avait bien pu se passer là-haut. Bien sûr, la plupart se cantonnaient à la version officielle, pensant que le pauvre Gab n'avait pas eu le coeur assez accroché pour supporter le spectacle – certes, ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort... mais pas non plus tout à fait conscience de la nature du spectacle en question !

D'autres personnes, bien plus sages et avisées, savaient parfaitement que quelque chose de louche s'était passé ce jour là, mais rien ne devait transparaitre. Ils devaient mener leur enquête en toute discrétion, ils étaient à présent infiltrés à tous les niveaux de l'administration Atlante, et s'ils ne découvraient pas ce qui était vraiment arrivé à Lady Di, ou encore l'adresse _planétaire _de la nouvelle demeure de John Fitzgerald Kennedy – tout le monde sait qu'il est toujours en vie, et que ce 22 novembre 1963 c'était son double cybernétique qui paradait – ou encore ce qu'il était advenu des corps d'Asgards retrouvés à Roswell et en quoi tout ceci était lié à l'enlèvement d'Elvis et à la séparation de _The Police_ et des _Rolling_ _Stones_, et bien, croyez en leur leader, ils découvriraient ce qui c'était réellement passé à bord de Jumper One. (8)

Evan, lui, tout fraichement sorti de l'infirmerie après avoir été abusivement détenu par un groupe d'infirmières –_ le pauuuvre_ – et de nouveau prêt à l'emploi, se disait que Sheppard semblait assez désorienté ces derniers temps – mais jamais autant que Dawson, ou quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait perdu l'est. (Dés_orient_é. Perdu l'est. Vous voyez ?)

Mais il finirait bien par connaître le fin mot de l'histoire un jour.

« Monsieur, dit-il à l'intention de Sheppard en se postant à côté de lui, alors que celui-ci fixait la Porte des Etoiles avec dans le regard une intensité... intense...

- Alors Major, c'était comment l'infirmerie ?

- Sympa, mais content d'en être sorti. J'ai entendu dire que les choses étaient toujours un peu délicates ici ?

- J'ai entendu dire qu'un groupe de scientifique, menée par une des infirmières, une française, forcément – M, Mani, Mali, Meli, Mélanie ! - avaient fondé un comité de soutient pour _SexyEvan_ et idolâtraient une photo de vous tous les mardis soirs.

- Hum... Chacun son fardeau...

- A qui le dites vous... soupira John pour la Ba'al-seul-savait-combien-de-fois.

- Le Colonel Caldwell n'est toujours pas arrivé ?

- J'en sais trop rien... Weir est partie sur le ponton pour l'accueillir. J'ai pas eu ce courage.

- Comme je vous comprends. »

Après avoir emprunté son rapport à Gab, John l'avait lu, lu, et relu, pour s'assurer qu'il avait pas la berlu, ma Lulu ! - et en plus ça rime. Son rapport était clean, class, complet, bref les 3 C de la compétence, et ce qui était super cool, c'est qu'il avait absolument pas mentionné le dernier des C : son comportement. A savoir, celui d'un cloporte casse-couil-- Bref. (9)

Il avait longuement réfléchit à la question, et finalement la petite voix qui lui soufflait d'agir comme un sale gosse arrogant et impétueux qui refusait de rendre son devoir au professeur en criant 'Viva la Revolution' avait fini par se prendre un sévère coup de pelle sur le coin de la tronche par le nain de la sagesse qui régnait en maître dans le cerveau de John. (Il faut savoir qu'en plus des pelles, celui-ci possède le kit complet du SuperNain, du BatNain, du SpiderNain, et même du NainJaune. Et en bonus, un aspirateur, rangé dans le placard avec écrit « Personnel Uniquement » à côté du Swiffer, parce qu'il fallait bien nettoyer tout le bordel qu'il y avait là dedans.)

En somme, le rapport de John attendait sagement Caldwell, trônant au milieu de la table dans le cagibi qui lui servait de bureau, une copie ayant été délicatement déposée chez le Docteur Weir, qui l'avait déjà lu, compris et approuvé – Ce qui était un énorme pas en avant pour John, expliquant la gratitude qui l'avait poussé à décider de ne plus penser de méchancetés de sa chère collègue et supérieure pour au moins... uh, disons, une journée...

John s'apprêtait à demander à Lorne des nouvelles de Gracie, la porte d'entrée de ses quartiers qui avaient récemment eu quelques soucis de huilage, quand il vit se profiler à l'horizon des silhouettes de ses deux supérieurs préférés.

Et vu la tête de Caldwell, cette chère Elizabeth avait très certainement déjà du lui taper deux mots de la super attaque éclaire qu'il avait loupé, ainsi que du léger problème de piles lantiennes Duracell qu'ils avaient en ce moment. S'ils avaient été dans un dessin animé, John était certain que Steven aurait été représenté comme un petit chauve trépignant sur place et armé d'un fusil avec un nuage noir et des éclairs au dessus de la tête ; quant à Weir elle aurait fait une charmante cigogne avec un petit noeud rouge autour du cou... Lorne et lui restant deux hommes blasés et stoïques face à ce spectacle indigne de Goldorak.

Caldwell s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand Sheppard, pris d'un élan de, de, de il ne savait trop quoi, le coupa :

« Monsieur, avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, je tiens à...

- _Vous souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous !_ S'exprimèrent les escaliers.

- _Vous annoncer que pour votre anniversaire je vous offre l'essentiel de Bob Marley !_ Fit la console de commandes.

- _Vous dire que j'ai enfin retrouvé celui qui vous avait volé vos coffrets collectors de la Petite Maison dans la Prairie ! _Avança la passerelle. (10)

- _Vous offrir ce ma-a-agnifique séjour pour le Kadjakistan – la planète, pas le pays ! Là bas, vous trouverez du soleil, des plages de sable chaud, de sublimes paysages et des masseuses enchanteresses, bref ! Le paradis pour un homme de votre envergure !_ S'écria la Porte d'une voix à la Whoopi Goldberg.

- ...

- _John ! Dis quelque chose enfin !_

_- C'est clair, ouvre la bouche, il a pas l'air jouasse le copain là !_

_- Dis-lui de se détendre !_

_- Dis-lui qu'il est beau _

_- Dis-lui que tu vas lui offrir des cheveux !_

_- Dis-lui, Steven, enfin ! Reste calme ! Nous sommes humains après tout ! Chacun d'entre nous fait de son mieux pour la conservation de notre espèce, et chacun d'entre nous peut faire des erreurs !_

- Err...

_- Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, moi j'adore l'Humanité ! Dis-lui à quelle point j'aime les Humains, alleeez, dis lui ! Renchérit celle que chacun dénommera maintenant Whoopi._

- ...

_- C'est vrai quoi ! Regardez vous un peu ! Voyez toute la puissance entre vos mains ! Depuis le jour où vous êtes arrivés sur cette planète, clignant des yeux sous l'astre solaire ! Vous pouviez voir plus loin que vous ne pouvaient l'imaginer ! Vous pouviez faire... Attends... ...Non, désolée, ça c'est le Roi Lion !_ » (11)

Alors que le silence commençait à se faire pensant, John ne sut que faire d'autre que de plaquer sa main sur son visage, se massant les tempes, se retenant à la fois d'éclater de rire et de se mettre à pleurer... priant silencieusement pour qu'un jour, enfin, il puisse entretenir une conversation avec quelqu'un sans sembler être demeuré.

* * *

(8) Comment ça les Rolling Stones ne se sont jamais officiellement séparés ?? Comment ça The Police est de retour sur scène ?? ... A moins que ce ne soit le contraire...

(9) ... Oui, j'ai un peu craqué...

(10) Clio,_ all right reserved_.

(11) Oh, d'autant plus désolée que c'est absolument pas de nous xD Réplique tirée de _Doctor Who_, 2x00 The Christmas Invasion, réplique prononcée par le talentueux David Tennant, qui m'a tellement fait marrer que j'ai pas pu résister, toutes mes plus pates excuses, très fraichement repassées ! :D

* * *

**Encore une fois, vous ne rêvez pas. Oui, nous avons bien posté deux chapitres d'Ikea à dix jours d'intervalle. Oui, c'est Noël. Quoi, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Maintenant Noël est le 8 juillet, et pour fêter dignement ça il faut laisser pleiiin de reviews. Ok ?  
**


	27. Chapitre Vingt Sixième

**Grands mercis pour vos charmantes reviews !**

**Clio :** Pour la dépendance, tu peux toujours essayer les patchs, mais bon de toute manière, on te rassure, cette fic n'est pas dangereuse pour la santé ! Enfin, nous on va bien en tous cas... je crois. Moi non plus (Crazy) je n'aime pas ses pieds car je déteste les pieds en général. En revanche, Syd aime son sourire et ses pieds. (Et ses yeux, et son regard, et ses cheveux, et ses fes-... bref vous aurez compris...)  
Chacun ses passions.

**Miyu :** Oh, désolées pour la longueur des phrases, c'est vrai que ça doit couter cher après pour les faire graver sur les pieds d'estale soutenant les statues en bronze de Lorne. On tâchera de faire un effort, mais tu nous connais... on est difficilement tenables...

**Sara :** Lèche le sol, c'est bon pour la santé ! On fait ça tous les jours depuis plusieurs mois, et regarde-nous, on est plus lumineuses que jamais ! Et en plus, ça fait la peau douce !

**Julie :** Fan de Docteur House ? Eh bien, comment dire ça de manière calme... Hmm... Greg je t'aime je veux t'épouseeeer !! Oups, râté 8D  
(Ca s'était Crazy. Syd, elle, se contentera du Koala.)

**Ticoeur :** Bienvenue parmi notre cercle de fans, tu verras, ici c'est cool, tu trouveras des boissons fraîches au bar et les canapés sont moelleux, cependant, n'oublie pas que nous sommes deux auteuses (et n'oublie pas ta cotisation annuelle non plus... quoi, faut bien qu'on mange 8D)

**Gaïa : **Ton commentaire est bien beau, encore une fois bravo, tu es prête je crois, s'il le faut, à une traversée à dos de chameau, n'oublie pas tes réserves d'eau, dans le désert il fait chaud, en tous cas bienvenue à nouveau, tu sais où est le frigo, et tu peux jouer au yoyo, et même boire un diabolo : tchaô !

* * *

**Chapitre Vingt-Sixième**

« Comment appelle-t-on un collectionneur de moulins à café ?

- Un molafabophile. »

Il y eut encore un silence autour de la table. Puis Lorne lâcha d'un ton blasé "Bonne réponse" et le pion de John atteignit la case cent quatre-vingt. Celui d'Evan était à la case soixante-dix, celui du capitaine Keynes à la soixante-trois. Et ça faisait à peine une demi-heure qu'ils jouaient. Oui parce que si les femmes ont leur soirée poker, les hommes ont leurs soirées jeux culturels. Enfin parfois. Une fois par mois environ. Ou peut-être tous les deux mois… Enfin bref, ils avaient décidé de s'y essayer ce soir. Et c'était très simple : Sheppard répondait correctement à toutes les questions, quel que soit le niveau. Il avait ainsi donné les dates exactes de présidence de Calvin Coolidge, le nom du cheval de l'empereur Hirohito, le nom du troisième mari de Liz Taylor, le nombre de stations de la ligne de métro Hammersmith à Londres, ou encore les états où il est interdit de faire l'amour la lumière allumée.

« Vous avez le droit de rejouer puisque vous étiez tombé sur une question difficile. »

John lança le dé. C'était une question cinéma, niveau difficile.

« Dans 'Au service secret de Sa Majesté', quelle est la voiture de James Bond ?

- _Aston Martin DBS_

- Hmm… Il me semble que c'était une Aston Martin DBS…

- … Bonne réponse… Elle valait vingt points vous avez gagné. »

Les deux adversaires de John étaient, comment dire… un peu sonnés/dépités/frustrés. Mais John ne l'avait pas voulu. Il ne possédait pas la science infuse. Il avait juste eu un coup de main par la chaise de Lorne. Car de la manière dont il tenait les cartes des questions, elle voyait parfaitement les réponses. Bien sur, John aurait pu être plus honnête et donner volontairement de mauvaises réponses. Sauf qu'il y avait un problème. Un problème remontant à un conflit inter-mobilier atlante. Parce que sur Atlantis, entre les tables, les chaises, les portes, les lits, les douches, les PDA, c'est un peu comme dans les Sims. Ils papotent, ils draguent, ils se racontent des blagues, ils tombent amoureux, ils aspirent à la popularité, à la connaissance, à l'amour… Ils se mettent à crier quand ils sont jaloux, leur moral est dans le rouge (en plus ils n'ont pas de code de triche). Bref, il se trouve qu'à une certaine époque le PDA de John sortait avec le PDA de Lorne. LA PDA plutôt. Sauf que pendant leur relation, il avait eu une liaison avec la téléporteuse (association assez curieuse, je vous l'accorde) et elle avait eu une liaison avec le détecteur de mouvements de Caldwell. Depuis, les objets de John et les objets de Lorne étaient en conflit farouche, chacun accusant l'autre de l'avoir trompé en premier. C'est pourquoi le PDA de John avait été très en colère quand il avait su que son propriétaire allait passer la soirée dans la chambre de Lorne, il lui avait donc lancé un défi : si John ne remportait pas la partie en moins de trois quarts d'heure (ce qui était normalement absolument impossible), les jours prochains seraient un calvaire pour John. Par chance, le mobilier de la chambre de Lorne avait eu vent de cette fourberie et afin de contrarier le PDA de John, l'avait généreusement aidé. Voilà pour l'explication de cette soirée si particulière. Enfin, avec tout ça il allait finir par devenir cannibale en Ouzbékistan. Il fallait un sacré choc pour ça, entendre des objets parler était-il suffisant ? En tous cas, il était temps d'aller dormir, parce que " il zst monuit" comme ils disent là-bas.

Il y avait une crevette grise, un nain gris et un petit homme gris. Ils étaient tous les trois assis autour du feu. La crevette s'est levée et a dit "je suis fille d'une langoustine et du nain gris" et elle est partie. Le nain s'est levé à son tour et a dit "Heureusement que je suis pas un nain jaune, sinon elle aurait été en boîte. Elle aurait fini avec un maquereau." et il est parti à son tour. Et puis le petit homme gris s'est levé et a dit "Je vais chasser la grenouille bleue." Il est parti, et tout fut calme un instant. Soudain, un Dragibus est apparu. Il était jaune et buvait de la grenadine. Il s'est alors mis à grandir, grandir, grandir. Il a ri d'un rire d'ogre, a mis une cape et s'est envolé.

John se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, et de mauvaise humeur. Pour une fois que son mobilier était à peu près calme, il faisait un rêve stupide, et surtout effrayant. Effrayant étant donné que dans sa très lointaine jeunesse, sa nourrice (qu'il détestait à cause de son minuscule nez, de ses minuscules sourcils, de sa minuscule bouche et de ses yeux énormes exorbités) lui avait offert des Dragibus, mais le pauvre petit garçon était passé au bord de la mort en en gardant un coincé dans la gorge. Il se rappelait encore du docteur maigre aux cheveux hirsutes, mal rasé, qui marchait avec une canne, et qui avait dit à sa nourrice «Arrêtez de le goinfrer de bonbons pour l'occuper pendant que vous vous tapez son père. » A l'époque, John n'avait pas compris. En tous cas, depuis ce jour il évitait les Dragibus qui lui laissaient un souvenir traumatisant. Eh oui, on a tous des blessures cachées. Sheppard a jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était...

« _Bonjour et bienvenue ! Il est quatre heures du matin, le temps est pour le moment clair, le ciel dégagé, la température intérieure est de 63° Fahrenheit, la température extérieure de 52° ! Tout le mobilier vous souhaite une agréable journée !_ »

Ok, sa fenêtre avait tout dit. Difficile de se rendormir après un tel réveil. Et un tel rêve dont le sens profond le laissait perplexe. Il soupira, se passa la main dans les cheveux, soupira encore, s'habilla, se (re)passa la main dans les cheveux, soupira, sortit de sa chambre, y rentra de nouveau, se (rere)passa la main dans les cheveux et demanda, très naturellement :

« Je cherche McKay, vous ne savez pas où il est pas hasard ?

- _Dans une petite salle, nord est, troisième porte à droite quand tu prends le deuxième couloir principal._

_- _Génial, merci. »

Il commençait à s'habituer à se genre de conversations très pratiques. Pratiques lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une plaisanterie, la veille son ami le mur s'étant beaucoup amusé premièrement à lui indiquer une salle qui n'existait pas, secondement à l'envoyer dans la chambre d'une jeune femme qui était, hum, occupée... Il avait éprouvé quelques difficultés à lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait là. Son mur lui rapportait qu'une fois parti, elle l'avait traité de pervers. C'est fou ce que les gens sont paranos de nos jours. Sheppard suivit néanmoins les indications qu'on venait de lui donner, et une fois arrivé devant ce qui devait être la bonne porte, marqua un temps d'hésitation, (se passa... non en fait il est déjà assez décoiffé) puis l'ouvrit. Génial. Il se trouvait dans un placard, avec des balais, des éponges, des seaux, des serpillères, des... objets un peu étranges, sans doute des objets ménagers anciens.

«_Wow qu'elle beau gosse !_

- _Il a l'air un peu paumé, mais oui beau gosse !_

- _Très jolis petits yeux noisettes... Mignon petit cul !_

- _Oh oui, à croquer !_

- Super, franchement vous trouvez ça drôle ?

- Sheppard ?? Vous... vous avez un problème ? »

Oh. Voilà McKay. Lui aussi semblait manquer de sommeil. John devait trouver quelque chose expliquant sa présence dans un placard à balais à quatre heure seize du matin. Et vite.

« Je cherchais... Une serpillère, j'avais oublié de fermer ma fenêtre cette nuit.

- Ah très bien, venez avec moi. »

Visiblement Rodney avait l'air trop absorbé par ses propres histoires pour se demander si celle de John tenait la route. Il le suivit donc sagement, jusqu'à une petite pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas, où cinq ordinateurs tournaient au milieu d'un enchevêtrement de fils. Et d'un homme, que John ne connaissait pas non plus. Décidément, il avait du louper quelques épisodes.

« C'est Kavens, il est arrivé hier par le Dédale, j'avais besoin d'un coup de main.

- Enchanté... »

Kavens s'approcha, il était tellement en sueur qu'on aurait dit qu'il venait d'escalader le Kilimanjaro avec trois sacs de Dragibus sur le dos, il portait des lunettes ovales vertes qu'il remonta d'un doigt avant de tendre sa main à John. Sur sa gourmette en or, John lut « Jean-Jacques », prénom qui l'intrigua :

« Vous êtes français ?

- Pas du tout, je suis hollandais.

- Ah... C'est pas très hollandais comme prénom, Jean-Jacques...

- _C'est surtout très con._

- Et alors ? Ca vous pose un problème particulier ?

- _Oui, t'es moche et tu pues ! »_

John eut un gloussement incontrôlé qu'il fit passer pour une quinte de toux.

« Non non, pas du tout. »

Kavens lui lança un regard agressif avant de secouer sa gourmette dans un doux « cling » et John ne put réprimer un nouveau rire malhabilement camouflé.

McKay s'affairait autour des ordinateurs et désigna avec vigueur une image étrange sur l'un des écrans :

« Vous voyez ce que c'est ça, Sheppard ?

- Euh...

- _Un Jumper croisé avec un vaisseaux Wraith ?_

- _Une téléporteuse vu de dessous ?_

- _Une envolée de Slimaks dorés ?_

- _Deux humains en train de s'accoupler ?_

- C'est une... balançoire à moteur ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! C'est la représentation de notre consommation d'énergie !

- Ah... Oui effectivement, ils y vont fort...

- ... Qui ça, ils ?

- Je n'ai pas dit « ils »

- _Si tu l'as dit !_

- Si vous l'avez dit !

- Je parlais des gens.

- Ok...

- _C'est ça oui, tu parlais de nous, félooon !! _

- _Tu nous traites comme des moins que rien ! Comme des encombrements !_

- Mais je ne les traite pas comme des moins que rien !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça...

- _C'est ça, c'est ça ouais ! T'as honte de tes propres mots !_

- Désolé. Et donc ?

- _Et donc tu mériterais d'être écartelé !_

- Et donc ça ne va pas du tout, mais pas du tout, on court vraiment à la catastrophe ! On doit trouver un moyen de réduire notre consommation d'énergie, et à mon avis y'a une sorte de programme dans cette pièce.

- C'est vrai ça ? Fit John, dont la question ne s'adressait pas vraiment à McKay.

- _Tu crois que l'on va te répondre vu la manière dont tu nous parles ?_

- Évidemment que c'est vrai !

- On a besoin d'aide.

- Merci pour la vôtre ! Vous n'avez rien de plus constructif à proposer ?

- _C'est vrai que l'on pourrait vous aider. On pourrait même vous filer un sacré coup de main. Mais bon..._

- On serait super reconnaissant envers toute personne ou tout objet pouvant nous aider... Sinon quoi ? C'est vous le pro ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, que je vous raconte une blague pendant que vous travaillez ? Vous connaissez celle de la blaque ? Eh bien une blaque c'est une blague avec de la laque, parce qu'elle décoiffe ! »

Silence total dans la pièce. Jean-Jacques observait John comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit être étrange qu'on viendrait de ramener de la forêt, la même que celle de la grenouille bleue et du Dragibus volant. McKay le dévisageait comme s'il était face à un inconnu venu d'une contrée trop lointaine.

« _Wahow alors rien que pour cette blague, on va t'aider ! T'es un sacré type toi tu sais !»_

Eh bien voilà. Depuis le temps que Sheppard avait cette vanne en stock et qu'il n'avait jamais osé la sortir, finalement elle avait fait mouche auprès des objets atlantes. Qui l'aurait cru ?

* * *

(12) La Team Lampadaire tient à préciser que nous n'avons absolument rien contre les personnes originaires des Pays-Bas ; tous comme les Ouzbeks, ils ne sont que vecteurs fortuits de notre illumination.

* * *

**La Team Lampadaire tient à remercier sa foule de fanatiques en furie pour les 165 reviews que vous nous avez laissé, cela nous va vraiment droit dans notre petit coeur et ravive d'autant plus la flamme de notre imagination !  
Alors, tous à vos reviews !!  
**


	28. Chapitre Vingt Septième

**Miyu : **L'abus de Lorne peut générer dilatation des pupilles, hypersalivation, augmentation du rythme cardiaque, euphorie chronique, et adulation des pieds en général. Ah, oui, et, bien sûr, addiction et crises de manque.  
Mais qu'est-ce que c'est booon !

**Ash :** Tu permets qu'on t'appelle Ash ? On aime bien être intimes avec nos lecteurs, c'est plus rigolo . Et le rituel c'est que les nouveaux venus nous expliquent d'où vient leur pseudo... Alors, d'où viennent ce Ash et ce Lee ? Sinon, désolées pour tes zygomatiques ! Mais ravies que tu trouves ça drôle xD

**J****ulie :** Non t'inquiètes, on est pas fan de Hameron. Mais pas fans de Cuddy/House (on dit ça comment dans le jargon ?). Moi (Syd), je serais plutôt pro-House/Wilson, mais si Crazy lit ça elle va me découper en rondelle et me donner à manger aux canards, donc, chuuuut !  
PS : Je suis aussi pour le retour de la Mèche Suprême de Peter. Eh ouais, chacun ses goûts.

PS2 : Crazy précise qu'elle n'a toujours pas vu les quinze dernières minutes du dernier épisode de la saison 1 de Heroes, alors pas de spoiler sinon pas de Lorne dans tous les prochains chapitres !

**Gaïa :** Ah oui, nous aussi on est généralement plus aptes à écrire Ikea de nuit. Ca doit être les radiations solaires qui bloquent nos ondes de délirium construit. Faudrait qu'on essaye d'écrire dans un bunker pour voir... Hmm...

**Clio :**

- Nous ne pouvons dévoiler les secrets cachés de la Cité Atlante. On est tenues au secret professionnel.  
- Nous n'avons jamais prétendu que l'Ouzbékistan est un pays de sauvages. Ni même que le cannibalisme est un acte de sauvage. J'aime beaucoup Hannibal Lecter.  
- Ne nous remercie pas trop vite. Qui sait dans quel état il finira. (Mouahahah)  
- Ca doit être pour ça qu'on ne dort pas avant 3h ! Merci de nous avoir prévenues, on va se mettre aux Tic tac !  
- De rien. Eh oui, l'intelligence de Crazy est (presque) sans faille.- De rien pour le nain. Tout le monde sait qu'en toutes circonstances, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un nain, si ce n'est deux nains. Ou sept, quand on a mangé un fruit pas frais.  
- Crazy s'y connait pas mal en analyse des rêves, j'ai eu pas mal de révélations grâce à elle. D'ailleurs, dès la semaine prochaine je m'en vais élever des kangourous en Island afin de découvrir le grand amour ! Dès qu'elle sort un bouquin, on t'informe !  
- T'inquiète pour les Jean-Jacques. On aime les Jean-Jacques. On a juste un problème avec les parents qui osent les prénoms qui marquent toute la vie. (Sans vouloir offenser personne hein, la preuve, moi je m'appelle Grenadine et Crazy s'appelle en réalité John-David ; bah ouais, ses parents avaient prévu pour un garçon, alors...)  
- Et t'as pas tout vu, là il se charge de la médiation en blagounettes, la semaine prochaine il passe au code vestimentaire ! La Porte des Etoiles en string, on t'assure que ça va bouleverser du monde !!  
( ... On déconne hein... )  
- T'as vu ça un peu, elle a pas l'air comme ça, mais en fait, cette fic a une vraie histoiiire ! Yahoouu !  
Merci encore pour ton don pour les reviews de 3km, c'est toujours un immense plaisir.

* * *

Et maintenant, place à l'action !

* * *

**Chapitre Vingt-Septième**

« Et alors, comme ça, vous êtes hollandais ? »

John était seul face à Kavens depuis une dizaine de minutes. Depuis que McKay était sorti de la salle en s'autoproclamant génie une fois de plus, une idée pas croyable pour sauver la situation ayant découlé de cette histoire de laque. Et visiblement, c'était une bonne chose, parce que ça faisait pratiquement deux heures qu'il ne faisait que baragouiner dans son coin, laissant percevoir de temps à autre les mots générateur, catastrophe, Zelenka, et incompétents. Heureusement que le Dédale avait renfloué les stock de café d'Atlantis la veille, parce que sinon John n'aurait pas donné cher de la peau de Rodney. Ni de la sienne.

Et en face de lui, Kavens avait à peine levé le nez de son ordinateur pour voir quelle entité étrangère venait de s'adresser à lui, avant de se replonger dans son travail.

« Si on peut même plus faire la conversation, chuchota John.

_- Demande lui comment ça marche avec les dames..._

_- Ah !! Avec l'edam !! Mouahaha !!_ »

John se retint de sourire avec difficulté, il fallait dire que l'air renfrogné et suspicieux de Jean-Jacques n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Il se pariait 20 à lui même que ce type avait rejoint le club des pros du complot d'Atlantis dont Lorne lui avait parlé.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'écran d'ordinateur de son collègue, ce qui ne l'avança pas à grand chose avec sa connaissance de la technologie et de la physique quantique applicable à Atlantis, mais cependant il trouva les diagrammes de couleurs très jolis.

« _Euh, John... Il faut que tu l'arrêtes là !_

_- Ouh là oui, ça devient urgent !_

- Quoi ? Murmura Sheppard en essayant de pas se faire remarquer par Kavens.

_- Il est en train de changer la calibration de tous les détecteurs, on court à la catastrophe !_

- Euh... Traduction ?

-_ Mais bon sang, tu comprends jamais rien ! Si les détecteurs sont trafiqués, les modulateurs énergétiques ne se déclencheront plus au moment propice !_

- Euh, Kavens... Dites euh...

_- Les générateurs vont entrer en surcharge, et tout va exploser !!_

- Kavens ?!

- _Mais viiiite, arrête le !!_ »

Sans plus réfléchir, John posa une main ferme sur l'épaule du scientifique, et le tira jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle au biais de sa chaise à roulettes.

« Non mais vous êtes malaaade ?! S'écria l'homme des Pays-Bas.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous étiez en train de faire ?

- Absolument pas ! Je suis désolé de vous dire que votre petit cerveau ne pourrait pas entreprendre une tâche si conséquente sans risquer la surcharge !

_- Woaw, un peu sévère le hollandais, il est presque pire que McKay !_

_- Il doit être en manque de moulins !_

- Ecoutez-moi bien, vous n'allez pas approcher de cet ordinateur, c'est clair ?

- Mais pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez exactement ?! Vous croyez que je ne sais rien de vous ? Que je ne me suis pas renseigné ! Je sais tout sur vous, figurez vous ! »

John eut à peine l'envie d'ouvrir la bouche que Kavens lui cria dessus :

« Suffit !

- _Non de Dieu, il a déjà les lunettes et l'air hautin, filez lui une veste et une jupette noire et ce type sera le portrait craché de SuperNanny !_

_- S'il commence à te présenter les nouvelles règles de la maison, mets lui un bon coup de pied dans le tibia, et coouurs !! »_

John avala gentiment sa salive, et se passa une main dans les cheveux en signe de frustration (Sachant que ce geste passe aussi régulièrement pour un geste de coquetterie, de concentration extrême, de tristesse, de victoire, de désespoir, de détermination ou encore même de séduction, un peu comme si ses cheveux se mettaient à tenir eux même des pancartes criant « I Want You In My Bed ! ». Raison pour laquelle il ne vaut mieux pas se planter d'interprétation.)

Très calmement, il considéra un instant l'individu face à lui, et se demanda naturellement si le type en question n'était pas légèrement efféminé. C'était quoi ce canard qu'il avait de tatoué sur le bras ?

Pause. Depuis quand se posait-il des questions pareilles ?!

Il reporta son attention sur l'objet du questionnement qui se tenait le plus loin de lui possible – décidément, une attitude qui devenait récurrente chez les membres de l'expédition.

« Je suis un homme très prévenant, j'ai pour habitude de me renseigner sur toutes les personnes avec lesquelles je travaille, et ce en toute discrétion, dès mon arrivée à la base ! Je m'infiltre dans les réseaux d'amitié, j'écoute les conversations de collègues, je m'intéresse à toutes les rumeurs et juge en bon citoyen de leur justesse. Vous vous croyez à l'abri, intouchable, vous croyez que personne n'a su lire dans votre jeu, hein, vous le croyez hein ?! Et bien, sachez mon petit monsieur que je suis le roi du poker, alors arrêtez de bluffer, parce que j'ai très bien vu comment vous marquiez vos cartes !

- ... Je dois avouer que je suis largué là, comment on est passé de la chasse au terroriste aux parties de cartes ? Murmura Sheppard, toujours à moitié sous le choc, à ses meubles.

_- Moi je dis, faudrait peut-être songer à entamer les négociations là..._

_- Propose lui un CD collector de Dave !_

- Alors maintenant écoutez moi, je connais votre secret ! Oui ! Celui-là même ! Celui que tout le monde soupçonne, celui auquel chacun pense tout bas, et bien voyez vous ! Vous allez me laisser retourner travailler à mon ordinateur, sinon je vous jure que ce petit secret je vais le dévoiler, je vais le dire à tous, le crier sur les toits du monde !!

- Euh, attendez mon vieux, on se calme, euh...

_- Essaie de lui offrir des tulipes ! _

- Je suis tout à fait calme !! Croyez-moi Colonel Sheppard, prenez garde à vous et à votre secret si précieux !

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez. Hum.

- _Si j'avais eu des jambes, crois moi, je t'aurais mis un bon coup de pied dans le genou ! Fit la l'écran de contrôle atlante. C'est pas beau du tout de mentir !! Je suis certain que ta mère ne t'a pas élevé comme ça !_

- Je suis certain que si !!

-_ Ha non Jean Jacques, t'attaques pas à sa mère comme ça enfin !_

- Ca se voit comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure ! Comme, comme la cerise sur le gateau ! Comme la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! Comme la montagne à Cheyenne ! Comme le blanc sur le noir, le noir sur le blanc, un vieux sur un banc et un canard dans une baignoire ! Et je dirais même, ça se voit comme un crétin sur un plongeoir, un bouquin sur une patinoire, un ptit malin avec un pétard, et, et, et un sapin qui... qui...

- Qui a le cafard ?

_- Joli ! Personnellement j'aurais dit, qui fait le trottoir ! _

- Ca suffit ! N'essayez pas de me déconcentrer !!

- Non mais, je voulais juste aider hein... Parce que, vous savez, mon secret, là, le... secret... vous voyez ?

- Ouais !

- ... C'est quoi déjà ?

- Ah mais vous croyez quand même pas que je vais vous le dévoiler !

- Bah, c'est mon secret, et vous dites vous même que mon secret n'est un secret pour personne, donc comme on est entre nous, vous pouvez peut-être me confier mon propre secret ?

- ... Euh...

- Quoi, y'a surcharge cérébrale ?

- Stop ! Je sais très bien ce que vous essayez de faire ! Vous voulez me troubler, me confondre, m'attendrir, mais je ne suis pas du tout troublé moi mon petit monsieur !

- Dites, c'est quoi la fixette sur ma taille là ? C'est la troisième fois qu'il se réfère à ma personne comme quelque chose de petit !

_- Laisse couler mon vieux._

- Je connais très bien vos plans !

- Nan nan nan, je laisserai rien couler du tout ! Ma taille est parfaite ! Mon corps est absolument bien proportionnel !

- Cessez vos fourberies ! Vous essayez de m'attirer dans votre piège ! C'est cette méthode que vous appliquez sur chaque membre de cette expédition, vous essayez de les rendre dingue pour parvenir à vos fins !

- ...Euh, non, _sincèrement_, Dawson c'était juste un accident... Mais pour ma taille-

- Un accident ?! Un accideeent ?! Non non non, quand vous faites glisser quelqu'un d'une falaise, ça c'est un accident ! Quand vous dérapez sur la glace et touchez les fesses d'une jolie fille, ça c'est un accident ! Quand vous dégommez la boite aux lettres de votre ancien moniteur d'auto école avec votre propre voiture, ça ! Ca c'est un accident ! Mais ce que vous faites Monsieur, c'est du harcèlemeeent !

- Ma taille est parfai-... euh... Du harcèlement ?

- Absolument !

- Quoi, comment ça, du...

- Je sais parfaitement bien que vous harcelez sexuellement pratiquement tous les membres de cette expédition ! Les femmes comme les hommes !

- Ouh là... Non mais y'a un ma-

- Et ne faites pas l'innocent, vos t-shirts moulants, vos pantalons cintrés, et cette manière que vous avez de poser vos yeux sur les gens en les considérant comme des choses, des objets à dévorer !! Et vos cheveux ! Ouiii, vos cheveux ! Cette forêt capillaire indomptable qui attire l'attention de tous et hypnotise chaque pauvre créature rencontrant votre chemin !! »

John se passa machinalement la main dans les cheveux. Nan sérieux... ses cheveux faisaient vraiment ça ?!

« _Un jour faudra que tu songes à arrêter de faire ça, parce que d'une ça devient une obsession, pour toi, et pour tous, et puis de deux, ça finira par te rendre chauve à force ! _

_- Dans quelques dizaines d'années, tu ne seras plus qu'un vieux colonel solitaire, sans cheveux, à bord d'un vaisseau qu'on lui aura donné en cadeau à la place d'une promotion ou d'une bonne retraite !_

- ... Oh bon sang, vous croyez vraiment que je vais devenir comme Caldwell ?!

- Euh, quoi ?! ... Mais j'ai jamais parlé de-

- Ecoutez...

- Non ! Cessez vos facéties !

_- Qu'il cesse ses quoi ?_

_- Qu'il cesses ses facéties._

_- Tiens c'est pas facile à dire ça._

_- Ca c'est sur, et c'est pas simple de cesser ses facéties._

- Raah, suffit !

- Nooon ! Vous ! Suffit !! Tout ceci n'est qu'un fiasco ! Vous érez ici comme un funambule sadique et sibyllin ! Comme un faux frère sociopathe libidineux et...

- Euh, dites, si on arrêtait là ? » proposa John en dernier recours alors qu'il commençait à avoir la migraine.

Kavens se figea net.

« Ok. »

John n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

« Sérieux ? »

Sentant une présence dans son dos, John se douta que Jean-Jacques ne venait pas de mettre fin à sa crise de nerfs simplement parce qu'il l'avait poliment demandé. Il avala difficilement sa salive, et fit un demi-tour croisé à 180 degrés sur place, pour faire face à McKay et Zelenka, chacun avec un ordinateur sous le bras.

« Messieurs, essaya-t-il en voyant les airs mi-perplexes mi-choqués des deux compères, qu'il serait même tenté en fait de qualifier de mi-loup mi-gales...

- Euh... Kavens ? Demanda Zelenka en sortant de sa torpeur. J'aurais besoin de vous au niveau 3, on pense-

- Rectification ! Je pense !

- ... _Il_ pense avoir trouvé... quelque chose... »

Après un signe de la tête, le Hollandais fuit la salle – et Sheppard – à la suite de Zelenka.

« Un peu bizarre ce type, non ? Demanda McKay sans vraiment écouter la réponse de John.

- Euh, ouais... ouais... dites vous... étiez là depuis combien de temps ?

- Oh, j'en sais trop rien, je crois que j'ai entendu parler de cheveux, ou- Attendez, il vous harcelait pas au sujet de la blague sur la laque au moins ?! Parce que ces Européens, ils ont franchement pas le même humour !

- Ah, oui, sûrement... En fait, c'est marrant, mais il m'a assez fait peur cet idiot ! A un moment j'ai cru qu'il allait me sortir que je parlais aux objets !

- ...

- Et, ç'aurait été stupide. Bien sûr. Qui croirait ça, quelqu'un qui parle aux objets, hein ?

- ... Bon. Et si on se mettait au boulot, hein ?! Zelenka est parti travailler sur les subducteurs énergétiques pour me laisser le temps de recalibrer tout ça !

- Recalibrer ? ... Recalibrer... Oh !! ... Dites, euh, y'aurait pas quelque chose d'anormal sur l'ordinateur de Kavens, par hasard ? »

McKay poussa un soupir, et jeta un coup d'oeil aux écrans.

« Aucun, à part que ce crétin joue au solitaire atlante sur les ordinateurs professionnels.

- Ah... _Oh ! Il semblerait qu'on se soit trompés dis donc ! Quel dommage ! ...Enfin c'est plutôt rassurant, on a échappé à une attaque terroriste hein, John ?!_

_- _Rodney, si vous voulez bien m'excuser deux petites secondes, il faut que j'aille commettre un objicide ! »

* * *

-Crazy prend un lance-pierres et dépose des reviews dedans, puis tend l'élastique, puis lâche, et PAF !-

Voilà pour le lancement des reviews. A vous les studios.


	29. Chapitre Vingt Huitième

**Merci pour vos reviews et double-reviews !! **

**Miyu :** Ne nous dis pas que tu t'es levée à 7h15 rien que pour lire Ikea !! Ca nous flatte, vraiment, mais bon, tu sais, c'est mauvais pour nos chevilles tout ça...  
Allez les gars, on lance un nouveau concours ! Celui qui se lèvera le plus tôt pour lire Ikea ! C'est partiiii !

**Clio :** Waw, effectivement une review comme ça, ça se croise pas à tous les coins de rue ! Pour les Hollandais, sincèrement, on ne sait pas d'où ça nous est venu ! Sans doute une attirance particulière pour les tulipes. Ou les moulins. Ces ailes qui tournent au-dessus des champs, c'est d'une splendeur profondemment émouvante.  
Quant aux règles de l'Atlante Solitaire... Hm... Je crois que John est un bon exemple du joueur moyen, non ?

**Gaia : **Promis, on fera attention à sa main. On ne peut pas garantir sa santé mentale, mais sa main, fais-nous confiance. On a des principes quand même. On est pas des sauvages.  
PS : Ne t'inquiète pas, il est très fréquent de se laisser emporter à partir du moment où on se met à parler de la divine chevelure sublimement démente et sauvage de Joe Flanigan. Et j'utilise le verbe "s'emporter" parce que j'ai fait voeu de ne plus jamais placer les mots "Joe Flanigan" et "emballer" les uns à proximité des autres. Question de conscience.

**Ash : **Merci pour l'explication ! On comprend mieux maintenant. Mais tu sais faut toujours tout nous expliquer à nous, on est un peu longues à la détente... En tous cas, tu es la deuxième personne sur ce chapitre à avoir posté deux reviews ! Sur ce, nous vous invitons tous à poster tout plein de reviews ! Allez y, SPAMMEZ NOOUUUS !!  
(Hm. Ca fait un peu auteuses en manque d'amour, là, nan ?)

* * *

**Chapitre Vingt-Huitième**

Commettre un objicide. Ben voyons. Bizarrement, il sentait encore une fois un peu impuissant, se sachant seul contre... non, il ne voulait pas savoir en fait. Il était retourné dans sa chambre afin de se ressourcer un peu, après sa petite altercation avec Jean-Jacques le Hollandais. Sa tapisserie faisait la sieste, son sol jouait à « ni oui, ni non » avec son lit, sa fenêtre discutait avec la fenêtre voisine, bref tout ce beau monde menait sa petite vie paisible. Quant à son PDA...

« _Hey Johnny, tu devrais retourner voir McKay, sinon ils vont encore se demander où tu es, et encore se poser des questions, et encore te prendre pour un détraqué._

_- _Merci, c'est sympa de t'inquiéter pour moi... Mais tu seras encore plus sympa si tu ne m'appelais pas Johnny...

_- Comme tu veux mon coco ! »_

John préféra ne pas relever, parce que vous savez, les objets sont comme les enfants : ils nous énervent, alors on sort une super vanne pour les faire taire mais ils ne la comprennent pas, alors ils rigolent, et ça nous énerve encore plus, et tout ceci se termine dans un climat de violence atroce avec sang sur les murs, yeux par la fenêtre, etc etc. Sheppard prit donc parti de rester serein, de focaliser son esprit sur les joies diverses offertes par la vie, joies dont la liste est longue et contient notamment les tulipes (voilà qui plairait à Kavens), le miel, les Jumpers, les montagnes russes, les cheveux de Teyla, les yeux de Teyla, le sourire de Teyla, l'odeur de Teyla... enfin Teyla. Il retourna auprès de McKay dans la fameuse pièce qui avait été le théâtre du malheureux malentendu entre un Américain et un Hollandais. En arrivant dans la salle, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, car un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas (encore un) se tenait à genoux derrière une des tables sous laquelle étaient entreposées des grandes caisses d'où sortaient de grands câbles. Sheppard s'approcha de Rodney, qui semblait toujours de mauvaise humeur devant les trois nouveaux ordinateurs qui avaient rejoint les dix déjà présents une demi-heure auparavant dans la pièce.

« Encore un nouveau scientifique ? Vous aviez une réduction si vous les commandiez par lot ?

_- _Sheppard, on est en situation d'urgence, en situation d'urgence !

_- _Oui enfin si c'est pour jouer au solitaire...

_- Ou pour faire une crise de manque à cause des moulins, c'est pas la peine ! »_

Sheppard sourit et se tourna vers « le nouveau » qui quitta la table pour venir le saluer, et John arrêta net son mouvement pour s'avancer vers lui, figé par la stupeur. Stupeur oui, car John s'était trompé : l'homme n'était pas à genoux derrière la table, il était debout. Et il ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre cinquante.

« _Waw, en voilà un qui a oublié de grandir !_

- _Arrête, c'est pas important, tu sais bien que c'est pas la taille qui compte !_

_- Oui mais quand même, ça doit pas être évident de devoir toujours monter sur un tabouret pour embrasser._

_- Pff t'es vraiment qu'un imbécile._

_- _Enchanté, je m'appelle Dalek. Vous devez être le colonel Sheppard ? On m'a déjà beaucoup parlé de vous.

_- Oui, vous savez, Sheppard, le type qui s'enfuit en courant en pleine réunion, qui parle tout seul et qui pousse un collègue à la dépression._

_- _Ah... Hm bienvenue en tout cas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on a pu vous dire mais...

_- C'est sans doute vrai, surtout si on vous a dit qu'il était frappé._

_- _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me fier aux on-dits. Vous savez, mon père était apiculteur, il fabriquait le meilleur miel de la région. Un jour quelqu'un a prétendu qu'il y incorporait de la Vicodine en poudre afin de rendre les clients accrocs, c'est dingue non ?

_- Nan mais il sort d'où ce type ? _

_- _Ah oui effectivement... C'est incroyable.. Et alors comme ça votre père était apiculteur ? Quel heureux hasard, j'adore le miel !

_- _Oui oui, une grande propriété dans l'Utah !

_- _J'ignorais qu'on fabriquait du miel dans cet état !

- _Attends, je rêve où ils sont en train de discuter de miel alors qu'on va peut-être tous bientôt mourir ?!_

_- Bah, laisse-les, ils sont mignons tous les deux. Tu sais John a besoin de parler à ses semblables pour conserver un peu d'équilibre. Un peu comme un funambule a besoin d'une ombrelle pour rester sur le fil sans tomber, ou comme le coeur a besoin de tendresse pour continuer à aimer._

_- Waw c'est beau !_

_- Merci._

- C'est rare en effet, pourtant dès ma naissance j'ai trempé dans le miel, au sens propre comme au sens figuré !

_- Au sens propre comme un sens figuré ? Il veut dire que ses parents lui donnaient des bains de miel ? Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il a pas grandi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, il faudrait mener une étude au sujet de l'impact du miel sur la croissance des humain. Mais pour tout t'avouer, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est vraiment du miel._

_- _Et vous finissez scientifique sur Atlantis ?

_- Quoi ? Tu sais pas comment ça fonctionne, avec les abeilles et tout ça ?_

_- Les quoi ?_

_- _Eh oui, en fait si vous voulez tout savoir...

_- _Dites, ça vous dérangerait de vous remettre au travail ? Venez-voir par ici ! Cria McKay en brisa tout moment de mielleuse tendresse.

_- Abeilles ! Les abeilles ressemblent aux kiloefs si tu veux, sauf qu'elles n'explosent pas au soleil. Elles permettent de faire du miel parce qu'elles récoltent le nectar des fleurs pour le transformer. »_

Sheppard et Dalek rejoignirent -un peu honteux il faut le dire- McKay qui s'agitait devant son écran.

_« Et donc, en fait, le miel provient d'une alchimie complexe qui résulte de la transformation du nectar des fleurs._

_- _Je suis sûr que là-dedans -il désigna un panneau de contrôle situé derrière lui- on peut trouver un programme qui nous permettrait de réduire la consommation d'énergie.

_- _Oui, vous avez déjà dit ça...

_- Wahouw, qu'est-ce que tu parles bien... C'est vraiment intéressant tout ça ! Ils sont trop rigolos les humains !_

_- _Je sais ce que j'ai dit ! Mais cette fois je suis plus avancé, je _sais_ qu'on est près du but !

_- Oui, ils sont rigolos, surtout quand ils cherchent tout plein de programmes dans une technologie qui les dépasse._

_- C'est vrai qu'ils sont choux, regarde-les tous les trois autour d'un malheureux ordinateur._

_- _Vous l'avez exploré en détail ce panneau de contrôle ?

_- _Évidemment que oui !

_- _Vous avez essayé de le mettre en relation avec les programmes que l'on connaît déjà ?

_- _Oui !

_- Adorables._

_- Vraiment trop mignons._

_- _Vous avez tenté de connecter les différents ordinateurs ensemble pour naviguer entre les panneaux ?

_- _Oui !! Ca fait deux jours que je suis dans cette pièce, mais rien à faire, je suis face à un mur !

_- _Ah, j'en connais un sympa, fit John.

_- _Qui ça ? Demanda Dalek, intéressé.

_- _Vous connaissez un programme, Sheppard ?! S'étrangla -enfin presque- Mckay

_- _Mais non, un mu... euh nan, laissez tomber.

_- _Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez à la fin ?!

_- _Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas tout à fait suivi la conversation, de quoi...

_- _Rah, taisez-vous deux minutes !

_- Adorables, profondément adorables. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont l'air cons._

_- Pas faux._

- Il nous faudrait de l'aide... S'il vous plaît...

- A qui est-ce que vous parlez encore ?

- _En plus c'est vrai qu'il y a bien un programme pour réduire considérablement les dépenses énergétiques de la Cité, là, sous leurs yeux._

- _Tout à fait._

- Je sais pas, à n'importe qui pouvant nous aider !

- Je pense que nous devrions prier.

- _Ou alors on pourrait vous aider._

- C'est pas le moment Dalek !!

- Ca va être l'heure de _Al-Maghrib._

_- C'est une émission télé ?_

- Et comment vous faites pour vous tourner vers la Mecque ?

_- Nan parce que y'a aussi Secrets Tau'ri, va falloir choisir !_

- Chut, je crois que j'ai une idée ! »

Silence. Dalek et McKay fixaient Sheppard, qui se racla la gorge et se rapprocha de l'écran en s'efforçant de paraître en pleine ébullition intellectuelle.

« _Ah, là je crois qu'il va falloir l'aider._

- _Oui je crois aussi._

_- Tu le fais ?_

_- Non non vas-y je t'en prie_

_- Ah nan mais je ne veux pas déranger ! Fais-le si tu préfères !_

- _Écoute, si vraiment ça ne t'ennuie pas, ok je veux bien le faire._

- Sheppard ?

- Laissez-moi deux minutes...

- _Bon, John écoute-moi bien. Je vais t'aider, mais tu me seras redevable._

- Ok, c'est parti ! »

Quinze minutes plus tard, les paramètres de consommation de la Cité avaient été entièrement reconfigurés, ce qui permettrait d'économiser deux fois plus d'énergie tout en laissant les multiples objets du mobilier Atlante discuter, jouer, rigoler entre eux, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, un peu comme au club med mais sans le concours des t-shirts mouillés. McKay harcelait Sheppard de « mais comment avez-vous su ?? » incrédules, tandis que Dalek affichait une moue admirative à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait du Colonel, bluffé par le doigté dont il avait fait preuve. Et il n'était pas le premier, puisque dans toute la galaxie, le doigté de Sheppard était d'une renommée spectaculaire. John expliquait sa réussite par « une idée soudaine, un coup de chance et quelque souvenir lointain d'une mission ». Une grande agitation secouait la Cité face à cette heureuse découverte, mais Sheppard avait une autre préoccupation plus importante : il avait une dette envers la lampe de la « pièce au miracle ». Il avait fait des années d'études. Il avait travaillé dur. Il avait suivi de nombreuses formations. Il avait toujours été parmi les meilleurs. Il était Colonel, membre le plus haut gradé de la Cité. Et pourtant. Pourtant, il avait promis à une lampe de lui faire un strip-tease. C'était définitif, personne ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour sauver Atlantis.

* * *

**. A suivre au prochain chapitre** .

La Team Lampadaire passe une petite annonce : ainsi, si ça intéresse quelqu'un de lire quelque chose d'un peu moins rigolo mais tout aussi talentueux (ahem), nous vous invitons à aller lire une fanfiction nommée "**Eleven**" et écrite par Syd (dont le pseudo ici est Miss Sheppard, pour rappel), et dont le personnage principal est... quelqu'un que vous n'arrêtez pas de nous réclamer ! :p

* * *

Sur ce, étant donné qu'on vous a déjà lancé deux défis rien que pour ce chapitre,  
On se dit que c'est bien assez pour vous motiver à poster tout plein de reviews !  
Alors à la prochaine !


	30. Chapitre Vingt Neuvième

**Ticoeur : **Ce que l'on a pris pour " écrire un truc aussi délirentesque " ? Si tu crois que l'on va te le dire, tu te mets le doigt dans le kiloef ! Pour le strip-tease par contre, faut prendre un ticket, y'a un peu d'attente visiblement !

**Clio : **Merci pour cette longue double review, crois-nous, tu seras un jour récompensée de ta générosité par les super-pouvoirs de la Team Lampadaire. Un jour seulement, parce que là, on est un peu charrette, mais on s'appelle un de ces quatre !

**Miyu :** 5h58 ?! Miyu, est-ce que tu réalises que tu te lèves à l'heure à laquelle Crazy se couche ?! (Syd, elle, elle est déjà couchée depuis longtemps à cette heure là, c'est une fille raisonnable au moins. Puis si Syd dormait pas pour faire des rêves chelous, ça nous ôterait une bonne partie de notre inspiration ! 8D)  
On sent que le nain t'intrigue, ne t'inquiète pas, tu le reverras, c'est un bon poteau à nous.

**Sara :** C'est gentil à toi de penser à nous même de l'autre côté de la Méditerranée. (C'est histoire de faire genre, les membres de la Team Lampadaire c'est pas des incultes, elles ont quand même un minimum de culture en géographie. ... un minimum hein ! 8D) Bronze bieen !

**Gaia :** Le chevelure luisante de John... Uh c'est un peu dégoûtant ça dis-donc, il ne s'enduit pas encore les cheveux de miel jusqu'à présent.  
Quant au prénom de notre cher scientifique, il provient d'une série que Sydney affectionne particulièrement, même si le Dr principal, on se demande qui c'est.

**Sara The Best :** LA VOILA !!

* * *

**Chapitre Vingt-Neuvième**

John était assis à une table du mess, sagement installé dans un coin. De là, il pouvait espérer rester profiter d'un peu de discrétion, parce que ces derniers jours, sa côte de popularité avait littéralement explosé. D'après ses différentes sources non officielles, humaines comme objeïennes, la Cité en ce moment parlait beaucoup de lui. Enfin, les gens vivants dans la Cité, pas la Cité elle même... Même dans ses propres pensées, tout ça devenait toujours assez confus en fin de compte.

Les discussions allaient bon train, certains parlaient de ses dernières prouesses face au réseau informatique Lantien, couvrant de louanges son génie insoupçonné en matière de système énergétique. D'autres se demandaient pourquoi son comportement avec les gens était si étrange – se mettre à tel point à dos deux membres de l'expédition en moins de trois jours, c'était quand même fort quand on ne s'appelait pas Kavanagh. Ou McKay.

Teyla pour sa part ne cessait de se faire la réflexion que depuis quelques jours, John tentait de l'éviter, sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Il est vrai que leur mésaventure sur le continent avait été... fâcheuse... Enfin, un véritable fiasco en soit, mais ce n'était pas le genre de John de s'arrêter à l'humiliation d'être piégé dans un filet... Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus derrière tout cela, qui mettait John mal à l'aise, mais elle n'avait pas pu déterminer ce que c'était.

Sheppard avait manqué de s'étrangler avec son diabolo grenadine quand la table du mess à laquelle il était assis lui avait raconté ça – et ça aurait été vraiment dommage qu'il s'étrangle, parce que d'une, il adorait la grenadine, et de deux, il n'aurait alors jamais pu savoir que la table en question l'avait appris par les deux chaises qui avaient été témoins de la conversation où Teyla avait fait part de ses questionnements à Ronon. Pensant sûrement qu'il n'y avait personne à qui Ronon pourrait répéter des trucs pareils (et fallait bien le dire, c'était le cas), et ignorant surtout la fameuse expression « Les murs ont des oreilles, et figurez-vous que les chaises aussi. »

John pouvait imaginer le fantôme de sourire sardonique sur les lèvres du Runner quand elle avait prononcé les mots « piégé dans un filet », illuminant toutes les liaisons neuronales du chasseur qui vivait en lui. Ronon était un très bon ami, vraiment, un très bon ami, mais ça n'empêchait pas que la relation ambiguë qu'il entretenait avec Teyla d'après sa porte de douche était vraiment suspecte, ni le fait qu'il avait parié 50 billets avec Lorne que le Satédien était capable de décapiter un pigeon de Pégase avec les dents.

Aussi, la baie vitrée lui avait fait remarqué que si maintenant, Teyla se mettait à parler de lui à Ronon, c'est que soit, petit 1, ils étaient bons amis, et elle avait assez confiance en lui pour lui parler de ses inquiétudes quant au type sur lequel elle avait flashé – la malheureuse... Soit petit 2, qu'ils étaient devenus tellement proches qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire, et quand elle disait proche, elle voulait dire littéralement, et quand elle disait tout lui dire, c'était vraiment tout, et proche littéralement ça voulait dire totalement-- _schpuuunk_, John refusait d'en entendre plus, il avait ni plus ni moins filé un coup de coude à la baie vitrée qui avait simplement rigolé de voir à quel point il était facile à torturer. Sacré humain.

Mais l'autre point sur lequel les objets d'Atlantis étaient très intéressés, et qui faisait beaucoup parler selon le luminaire du plafond, c'était cette histoire de – hum... De _promesse_ -stupide- que John avait -stupidement- faite de réserver -avec une profonde stupidité- un strip-tease à la lampe -stupide, stupide, stupide!- nommée Cassandre. Et ça, par contre, ça avait tout d'un prénom de strip-teaseuse. Non pas qu'il s'y connaissait particulièrement en noms de strip-teaseuses... Uh...

« _Allez, John, après tout, t'as fait ça pour le bien d'Atlantis ! » _Lui dit la chaise en face de lui. D'ailleurs, le nom de la chaise, qui était un garçon, c'était Colby, et John se demandait non pas depuis combien de temps c'était un nom de chaise mâle mais plutôt depuis quand c'était un nom tout court... C'était peut-être une chaise strip-teaser...

John leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupir, et marmonna tout en jouant avec la paille de son diabolo :

« Oui, le bien d'Atlantis, le bien d'Atlantis, mais elle m'a fait du chantage ! Y'a pas des règles contre ça ?

-_ Des règles ? Non mais tu te crois où, à l'école primaire ? Pourtant on t'a pas fait signer le règlement intérieur en rentrant !_

- Oh, la ferme... »

C'est en basculant sa tête en arrière et fermant les yeux, se demandant comment il allait se sortir de ce pétrin, qu'il sentit un doux parfum de tulipes athosiennes habiter l'air, avant d'entendre un léger raclement de gorge qui manqua de le faire tomber de sa chaise en se redressant.

« Teyla !!

- John, le salua-t-elle d'un simple sourire qui lui faisait battre son petit coeur encore plus vite que plus vite à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

- _Bien sûr !_

- Bien sûr ! »

Il vit la jeune femme déposer son plateau sur la table, et s'asseoir en face de lui, et quand il entendit la chaise pousser un soupir, il sentit que les choses allaient mal tourner. Parce que c'était pas un soupir de fatigue, d'exaspération ou d'étouffement, nan nan, c'était un soupir, un soupir de soulagement, et il irait même jusqu'à dire, un soupir d'_aise_.

John avala difficilement sa salive, et se mordant la lèvre il reporta son attention sur le contenu de son plateau repas où siégeait une assiette de pâtes à la tarbonara. Il avait d'abord cru que le cuisinier (croate) s'était trompé en l'inscrivant sur la pancarte, mais non, c'était une recette spéciale de M7V-211, aussi connue sous le nom de Tarbonar. Quant à la question des ingrédients, John n'avait pas osé demander...

« Alors, comment ça va ? »

Sheppard décida d'ignorer la part de lui qui était paranoïaque et abusait de pina-colada et répondit simplement à la question :

« Bien, bien...

- _Trrrèès bien pour moi, _s'exalta Colby et John retint un soupir d'exaspération.

- Et vous ?

- Tout va très bien. »

Teyla lui offrit un sourire poli, et un court silence s'installa. Il était flagrant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient quoi dire. Colby, lui par contre, semblait être très confortablement installé, soupirant doucement et murmurant des choses que John n'entendait pas bien et refusait d'entendre. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes interminables, John finit par lâcher sa fourchette en se disant qu'il visiterait le paysage gastronomique de Tarbonar un autre jour, et tâcha d'emprunter le sujet le plus anodin qu'il ait pu trouver :

« Vous saviez que le cuistot était Croate ? »

Oui, il n'avait pas trouvé mieux, mais quitte à se jeter à l'eau... enfin bon, il avait prévu un gilet de sauvetage.

« _Et tu savais que t'étais une de mes utilisatrices préférées, Teyla ?_

- ... Non, je l'ignorais.

- Ah oui ?! »

Le ton de John avait vaguement monté d'une octave et d'un degré de violence à la fois, ce qui faisait à présent partie de son pain quotidien. Un pain qu'il serait ravit de réduire en miette s'il l'avait sous la main. Il tâcha de se reprendre le mieux qu'il put, et continua de discuter du Croate.

« Et bien, figurez-vous qu'il s'appelle Miroslav, le cuisinier. Ca signifie gloire immense.

- _Et bien, très sérieusement, moi je dis que certaines personnes devraient être glorifiées d'avoir un postérieur aussi agréable._

- Oh. »

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer gentiment en se demandant où il voulait en venir, alors qu'il songeait à la tentative de mettre un violent coup de pied dans sa chaise. Se disant qu'avec la chance qu'il avait, soit il lui mettait un coup de pied dans le tibia direct, soit il y allait en douceur et se retrouver à faire du pied à la jolie Teyla. Il se saisit de sa serviette en papier et commença à la serrer dans le creux de sa main comme s'il malaxait la tronche de cette foutue chaise. Si tant est qu'elle en ait eu une.

« _Vous les humains à la libido déchainée, vous êtes toujours à l'affut de comparaisons de fessiers dans ces uniformes affreux que vous portez, mais moi je te le dis, il n'y a pas mieux qu'une chaise pour juger du postérieur d'une dame ! _

- Hum, c'est sympa comme prénom, je trouve, gloire immense. Bon, étant enfant ça a du lui mettre pas mal la pression, c'est vrai, mais... »

Il vit que Teyla commençait à jeter des coups d'oeil à gauche et à droite, un peu comme Dawson quand il tentait de repérer les issues la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, et cette foutue chaise qui voulait pas la fermer !

« _Ses fesses sont vraiment fermes tu sais, tout cet exercice, on peut pas dire que ça serve à rien !_

- Teyla !! »

Sans s'en rendre compte, John s'était saisit de ses mains et se tenait à présent à moitié penché sur la table, son regard planté dans celui d'une Athosienne de plus en plus troublée.

« Et votre prénom, à vous, ça signifie quoi ? Tâcha-t-il de murmurer de la façon la moins dérangée possible.

- _Je suis certain que ça veut dire un truc du genre... Chaleur passionnelle, ou caresse embrasante, ou encore tendres baisers le long de ta colonne vertébrale..._ »

Fixant Teyla en essayant d'ignorer la voix de la chaise, et la force de l'imagination qui venait de se mettre en route dans son cerveau et irait bientôt atteindre son pantalon, il tenta d'afficher l'air le moins psychopatique qu'il avait en réserve. En vain.

_« Et aussi, je reste persuadé que John ça signifie frustration ! »_

John se leva soudainement de sa chaise, ne supportant plus ce que pouvait bien dire Colby, et demanda soudain : « Teyla, ça vous dirait qu'on aille ailleurs ? »

Sous un regard des plus intrigué de la jeune Athosienne, il termina en utilisant dans son regard, son sourire et le ton de sa voix tout le charme qu'il put :

« Il faut vraiment qu'on se parle seul à seul. »

* * *

_**Le poisson a brûlé - Stop - Allons bien - Stop - Besoin de reviews - Stop - Serait vraiment cool - Stop - Adorons toujours - Stop - Merci pour tout - Stop - Crazy craque - Stop - Envoyez-lui de la Vicodine - Stop**_


	31. Chapitre Trentième

**Merci pour les reviews !!**

**Gaia :** Nous espérons que ton rhume est guéri. ( ... ) Ceci dit, nous approuvons ton commentaire. Sa mère c'est dare comment cette fic est géniale ! 8D

**Manie :** Bê à toi aussi. Ah, et on attend toujours le prochain comment au fait. ( ... )

**Ticoeur :** Alala heureusement que ton fils est là ! On l'a toujours dit, les jeunes, c'est l'avenir de l'humanité ! Sans les jeunes, pas d'accès aux retraites, au pouvoir d'achat, ou à Ikea !!

**Julie :** Nous on est slash. On est très slash, même. Non franchement, une fan des frères Winchester (de Supernatural pour les inculturés) qui n'est pas fana de slash ?! Mais pourquoi tu regardes la série alors ? ...  
Syd, pliée de rire, part se cacher avant de se faire massacrer pour avoir parler de _wincest_  
( Et j'ai jamais regardé la série en plus !)

**Sara The Best :** Merci d'avoir posté 3 reviews à toi toute seule. Ceci dit nous n'avons pas compris la secondes. Sache cependant, que les kiloefs non plus n'aiment pas le soleil.

**Clio : **Merci pour la tomate fraîche - Stop - Merci pour la vicodine - Stop - Merci pour la review - Stop - Mais on en a trop marre du stop alors on va prendre l'autocar. A plus !!

**Marine :** Il faut que tu saches que les deux auteuses à qui tu t'adresses ont tout de même mis 19 jours à comprendre ta blague sur Jean-Jacques. Ainsi, nous te desservons avec majestuosité l'Ampoule de la Meilleure Blagueuse. Nous te tiendrons informées quant au temps que nous mettrons à nous en remettre.

* * *

**Chapitre Trentième**

Parler en seul à seul, c'est une chose difficilement réalisable lorsque l'on entend les objets parler. D'ailleurs, il existe sur Terre une association constituée de personnes étant convaincues qu'elles peuvent communiquer avec les objets, chaque objet ayant une âme. Cette association, créée en 1967 au Chili, voit son nombre de membres croître de manière fulgurante et est désormais connue dans le monde entier, _en el mundo entero con el amor de la verdad, _comme ils disent. Skurt Foley a ainsi choisi d'en faire partie à la suite de son procès, où il était accusé du meurtre du caniche de sa voisine. Il a assuré avoir reçu des menaces de la part de sa voiture qui lui aurait ordonné d'une voix particulièrement effrayante d'écraser le caniche qui ne cessait d'uriner sur ses roues. Il a pris peur face à sa voiture, le pauvre, mourir écrasé dans un parterre bégonias c'est vraiment pas cool. Enfin bref, revenons à nos kiloefs.

John était parvenu à convaincre Teyla de venir parler en seul à seul avec lui, et il avait choisi un des endroits les plus calmes, où il y avait le moins d'objets atlantes dans les alentours : le bout d'un balcon. Certes, il restait la balustrade qu'il détestait, ainsi que le mur et le sol, mais c'était tout. Pas de fenêtre, pas de lumière. Heureusement, il faisait jour. Quel bonheur. En revanche, il y avait énormément de vent, et il faisait particulièrement froid. Et Teyla n'avait pas l'air franchement ravie d'être ici, les cheveux dans la figure, dans les courants d'air, après avoir été interrompue au milieu de son déjeuner.

« John, écoutez, si vous aviez quelque chose à me dire, on aurait très bien pu rester à l'intérieur...

- Je préférais être ici, c'est plus... calme.

- _Tu parles ! Il fait froid et il vente comme sur __Raxacoricofallapatorius__!_ »

Oh non. Oh-non. Oh oh, non non. Pas ça. Il avait oublié de retirer son PDA de sa poche. Marvin était là. Et Teyla avait l'air gelée. Et énervée par ses cheveux. Et John avait mal à ses petites oreilles délicates. Lui qui voulait un moment calme, c'était encore loupé. Et c'était quoi d'abord Raco... Rasca... Roxa... machin ?

« John, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

- _De sexe._

- De quelque chose important. »

En fait il ne savait pas de quoi lui parler. Il avait juste fuit la chaise. Et voulu être tranquille avec Teyla. Mais maintenant qu'il était là...

« J'entends les objets atlantes parler. »

Le silence qui suivit est indescriptible. C'est pourquoi je vais vous donner la définition du dictionnaire : « Absence de bruit, d'agitation. Etat de celui qui s'abstient de parler, fait de ne pas parler. » Nous pourrions également citer Sand, qui en 1855 a écrit « _Il ne fallait plus se rouler par terre, rire bruyamment, parler berrichon. » _Fin de la définition, revenons au balcon.

« _Hola mon gars, à mon avis t'es dans le pirouf de tarfans !_

- Colonel Sheppard je...

- Teyla...

- Colonel Sheppard ?! Vous êtes là ! Intervint un invité inattendu (donc il était pas invité...)

_- Woula attention v'là le nain qui se ramène ! Sortez les pelles et les pioches ! Il a l'air en mode grincheux !_

- Dalek ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!

- Excusez-moi mais je vous cherchais !

- Mais y'a des radios pour ça !

- La vôtre est au mess !

- _Je crois qu'elle avait un petit creux. _

- Ah, oui... Je vous...

- De toutes façons nous avions terminé, interrompit Teyla avec une vigueur incroyable, et s'éloigna d'un pas légèrement pressé, en évitant de regarder John de peur de lire dans son regard une lueur perturbée.

- _Blanche-Neige s'en va, le Prince Charmant ne sait pas quoi faire. Vite, appelle Prof !_

- Colonel on a besoin de vous, on a détecté un vaisseau en approche.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ? Que je sorte une baguette de mon slip ?

- Euh, non, enfin, loin de moi l'idée de parler de vos sous-vêtements...

- Laissez tomber, excusez-moi, je vous fuis. Hum je vous suis, pardon...

- Très bien... »

Dalek avait l'air perturbé, lui qui jusqu'à présent n'éprouvait que de l'admiration pour John. Oui, il était perplexe. Qu'est-ce que le Colonel Sheppard pouvait bien faire seul sur un balcon isolé avec Célia Amegan ? Il repensa à cette rumeur de harcèlement sexuel, mais secoua ses sourcils pour chasser ces idées ridicules de sa tête.

« _John, attends, avant que tu arrives dans la salle de contrôle devant tout le monde, je dois te dire que tu as de la sauce de tarbonara sur la joue... »_

**.o.**

Il avait dit à Teyla qu'il entendait parler les objets atlantes avec une tâche de sauce à la tarbonara sur la joue. Sachant que la sauce de tarbonara a une couleur vert fluo. Et que par-dessus le marché Marvin lui avait également fait remarquer qu'il avait un bout de salade entre les incisives centrales. Ou comment perdre le peu de crédibilité qu'il nous reste en trois minutes. Merveilleux. Vraiment. Fallait se ressaisir, et vite. Très vite, parce que là, il venait d'arriver dans la salle de contrôle remplie par Weir, Rodney, Ronon, Teyla, Kavens, et Dalek. Bref, il ne fallait pas se louper.

« _Ah c'que c'est sympa de les voir tous ensemble ! Tous réunis pour rejouer Blanche-Neige ! Dalek a l'air un peu perdu, il doit être en mode Simplet._

- Alors, quel est le problème ?

- On a repéré un vaisseau non identifié en approche. S'il continue à cette vitesse il sera là dans deux heures.

- _La tour nous fait transmettre un message, celui que ce vaisseau n'est pas seul, ils sont deux. Le premier c'est un vaisseau de repérage, le second a l'air plus méchant. Ca va être chaud chaud moi je vous dit ! Déjà faudrait dégager la sorcière de la pièce ! »_

John se posa alors trois questions existentielles. Premièrement, qui était dans le rôle de la sorcière ? Entre Teyla et Weir, le choix semblait vite fait. Deuxièmement : comment Marvin connaissait-il le conte de de Blanche-Neige ? Qui donc sur la Cité regardait Blanche-Neige entre deux missions ? Et troisièmement, comment faire comprendre à ses collègues que le vaisseau n'était pas seul ?

« Hm et, vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a qu'un seul vaisseau ?

- Évidemment que non étant donné qu'on n'avait pas détecté les précédents !

- _C'est vrai ça, suis un peu !_

- Je pense qu'il n'est pas seul, ça doit être un leurre.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, ils sont nombreux en effet, et une grosse attaque se prépare. Il faut songer à évacuer, ce serait plus sage !

- Non, je pense qu'ils ne sont que deux.

- Ah oui, et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Vous vous la jouez Jeanne d'Arc ? Vous avez des entendez des voix ? Intervint le Hollandais d'un ton cinglant.

- S'il vous plaît Kavens, un peu de respect !

- _Oh toi, la ferme le nain !_

- Il n'est pas nain, il est juste petit ! »

Et voilà. Vous êtes invités à vous conférer à la définition du silence donnée précédemment. Dalek observait Sheppard avec étonnement, mais également reconnaissance. Tout le monde regardait John, encore une fois, avec inquiétude. Mais l'avantage, c'est qu'il commençait à s'habituer. Sans se démonter, il les regarda dans les yeux -enfin pas dans les yeux de tout le monde à la fois parce que ça faisait beaucoup – et en plus en plus il évitait à tout prix ceux de Teyla – et énonça d'une voix claire :

« Je m'occupe du vaisseau avec Aleen. Faites-moi confiance, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

Il réalisa sa gaffe trop tard. Il réalisa qu'en deux phrases il venait de commencer à creuser, après avoir touché le fond. Et il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas retiré le bout de salade d'entre ses dents.

« _Ouais, eh ben là, c'est vraiment foutu mon p'tit gars. »_

* * *

**Dans la prochaine édition, la Team Lampadaire vous proposera un défi encore jamais relevé.**

**La route sera longue, semée d'embuches et de dangers à affronter.  
Il faudra du courage aux Aventurières du Lampadaire Perdu pour atteindre leur but : Poster le Chapitre Trente-et-Unième.  
Y parviendront-elles ?**

**Vous le saurez dans la suite de  
o/ TCHAKADAC BOUMBOUM \o**

**IKEA.**


	32. Chapitre Trente et Unième

**Merci encore pour vos magnifiques reviews qui nous font toujours autant rire !**  
Alors si on synthétise pour ce chapitre :  
- La vie c'est plus prenant qu'on le croirait, on finit par en snober Ikea.  
- Sydney est fan de Doctor Who, et Crazy est fan du fanatisme de Sydney, ce qui entraine des choses étranges.  
- John n'a vraiment pas de chance d'être tombé sur nous.  
- Besoin de démonter la "super classe" et le "sexe à pile" de quelqu'un ? Contactez la Team Lampadaire.  
- Et en fait, pour que Ikea devienne un conte de fée, il manque plus qu'un dragon vu que Weir pose déjà les questions idiotes.  
- Et la posteuse de la prochaine et 200ème review gagnera une dédicasse exclusive de la Team Lampadaire !!  


* * *

* * *

**¤ Chapitre Trente et Unième ¤  
**

Entre deux soupirs de désespoir et trois sentiments d'humiliation intense, John réussit tout de même à filer deux-trois ordres à Lorne en tête l'armée locale et à demander à Chuck, le technicien de la porte, s'il avait pas du fil dentaire. Heureusement qu'il était prévoyant ce Chuck, sinon John aurait été contraint et forcé de mener une bataille avec un bout de salade entre les dents, et ça, comme l'avait justement précisé le grand écran atlante avec les lumières bizarres dessus, pour la réputation galactique, c'était pas terrible.

« _Non mais vous imaginez la scène, il aurait été là, à genoux devant les bad guys, parce que bon, on va pas se leurrer, hein, John, c'est toujours comme ça que ça finit..._

_- Et il aurait été là, fier, et délicieusement amoché, criant 'Jamais nous nous soumettrons !' _continua la jolie néon du plafond.

_- Jamais nous ne vous communiquerons nos secrets !_

_- Qu'ils soient stratégiques ou militaires ! _

_- Par contre si vous voulez on a une petite vieille sympa à vous refiler, elle fait le café, elle s'appelle Weir !_

_- Et hop, vlan, bigbang ! T'aurais foiré toute une négociation et la chance de te débarrasser de la Rouge juste à cause d'un bout de salade !_

_- Oh et puis ça se serait su dès le lendemain matin sur les marchés de Ka'ar Ouf, tu peux être sur ! La risée de Pégase !_ »

Sur ce, John déploya la stratégie la meilleure qu'il eut en main, et demanda à Chuck si des fois il n'aurait pas aussi deux **Efferalgan**. Et il se jura au même instant de décrire dans ses _Mémoires de guerre_ le jour où Chuck Le Technicien lui avait si vaillamment sauvé la vie.

Chacun se hâtait à sa tâche, McKay se précipitant sur ses programmes de gestion du bouclier de la cité avec à sa suite Zelenka, Kavens et Dalek ; Ronon était sûrement en train d'aiguiser ses couteaux quelque part, et Teyla... euh, Teyla, sûrement en train de l'éviter en fait... Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son fidèle destrier au hangar à Jumpers, John vit Elizabeth s'approcher de lui à une vitesse qui lui laissa à peine de temps d'ébaucher un plan de retraite :

« John, attendez un instant ! Je sais que la situation est difficile ces temps ci, mais je voulais être certaine que vous sachiez que vous n'êtes pas seul face à cette nouvelle attaque !

- _T'inquiètes pas pour lui, Liz, la solitude c'est pas franchement ce qui le travaille en ce moment !_

- Alors si vous... Enfin si vous avez le moindre doute quant à votre possibilité de faire face à cette situation... Sachez que Lorne peut très bien prendre la tête des opérations...

-_ Tiens c'est bizarre, je croyais qu'il l'avait déjà fait moi !_ »

Levant les yeux au ciel plus haut qu'il ne pensait que ses globes occulaires pouvait le faire, le principal intéressé répondit :

« Ecoutez, je vous expliquerai, d'accord ? Mais plus tard ! Pour l'instant, on a des ennemis à repousser, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il soutint le regard de sa supérieure avec une étincelle profonde dans les yeux, et souleva un sourcil, faisant bouger les mèches de sa crinière qui lui retombait sur le front, et eut raison d'Elizabeth dans le même temps.

« Très b... »

John était déjà parti.

« _Trop facile._ »

**!OoO!**

« _Allez, détends toi vieux, c'est juste une petite bataille après tout !_

_- Non franchement John, je pense que tu devrais faire le vide une seconde là. Faire un break..._

_- Prendre un kitkat._

_- ...T'asseoir, respirer à fond, et tous ces trucs là, tu vois ? _

- M'asseoir ?!! Non mais vraiment, est-ce que vous croyez que j'ai le temps de m'ass- ... »

Un point d'exclamation lumineux jaune et rose s'éclaira au dessus de la tête de John alors qu'il s'arrêtait en plein milieu du couloir, ayant l'idée la plus ingénieuse depuis... euh, depuis un petit moment en fait.

« Oh. Ohohohoh ! Vous savez quoi ? Vous avez raison, oui, oui oui oui, exactement ! Je vais aller m'asseoir ! »

Et le pauvre Dawson qui s'était caché dans un coin du couloir dès qu'il avait aperçu Sheppard trouva à ce moment là pour seule issu que de prendre son courage à deux mains, et ses jambes à son cou.

**!OoO!**

John se déplaçait au pas de course dans les couloirs de la Cité, en essayant d'éviter les civils paniqués, les scientifiques énervés et les militaires – assez lassés, les militaires, tiens ! Pas étonnant, ça faisait trois jours qu'ils voyaient leur supérieur courir dans tous les sens en déblatérant des trucs insensés, ils commençaient à se faire à l'agitation.

« McKay, j'ai besoin d'une confirmation ! Dit-il dans sa radio.

- Une confirmation ?!

- C'est Sheppard ??! »

John entendit la voix étouffée et enjouée de Dalek derrière celle de McKay.

« _Le pauvre type semble hypnotisé dès qu'il entend parler de toi !_

_- Tu veux mon avis ? _commenta le sol._ Je suis sûr qu'il a eu vent de cette histoire de strip-tease que t'as promis à Cassandre, la lampe du secteur 2B-6 93-238Z 499-Tchouktchouk._

- Grrm...

- A quel sujet, votre confirmation ? » Grogna Rodney, tandis que John entendit à nouveau Dalek :

« Une confirmation ? Mais je ne savais pas qu'il était chrétien ! Figurez vous que ma tante par alliance au 4ème degré du côté de mon cousin Dogrylen, qui était hippie, était chrétienne ! C'est rigolo ça, non ?!

- Grrrmmpff...

- Bon alors, Sheppard, vous accouchez, oui !

- Accoucher ?! Oh mais je vous ai pas dit que la soeur de ma voisine de l'époque où j'habitais à Kuala Lumpur a récemment...

- Oh, Dalek la ferme !! s'écria le scientifique. »

Silence.

« ... Rodney, rien que pour ça, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez...

- Oui, bon, de rien, c'est bien gentil, mais vous voulez savoir quoi au juste ?!

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! Avec votre nouvelle super-configuration du système électrique, aurions-nous assez de puissance pour utiliser la chaise des Anciens ?

- La ch... Euh bien, oui, je suppose, mais c'est pas avec le peu de drones qu'il vous reste que vous allez remporter le match !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Rodney, un seul drone me suffira pour faire un strike !

- _...T'as conscience que ta métaphore n'a rien à avoir avec la sienne, là ? ... Dis moi que t'en as conscience... _»

John, las, pénétra dans la salle de la Chaise, et, poussa un soupir grognon. (Qui était un schtroumpf et pas un nain d'ailleurs, merci de ne pas faire la confusion !)

« Grognement n°86873 poussé, BRAVO MONSIEUR, vous êtes l'heureux gagnant d'une télécafetière 12/9ème à rétro-propulseurs ! »

La Chaise venait de faire son entrée dans l'arène. Comprenant très vite qu'il allait se faire un ami de plus, John décida de prendre les choses en mains dès le début :

« Bon écoutez, je suis pas là pour faire la causette, alors on s'installe, on bosse sagement tous ensemble pour dégommer ces vaisseaux, on dit pas un mot et un point c'est tout ! C'est clair ? »

Silence.

« J'ai demandé si c'était clair, les gars...

- Faudrait savoir, tu viens de dire qu'on était pas là pour causer ! » S'exclama le Mur.

Et ne trouvant aucune réponse à la détermination inconditionnelle de l'équipe mobilière pour le rendre totalement chèvre (bêêê), Sheppard s'installa dans la Chaise qui se fit aussi confortable que possible dès la seconde où il posa les mains sur les contrôles.

Visualisant mentalement le paysage spatial où se trouvait l'ennemi, les yeux clôts, John se concentra sur les drones qui ne demandaient qu'à faire s'exprimer toute leur puissance, et une seconde avant de donner l'ordre du lancement, il rouvrit un oeil et demanda :

« Au fait... C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Améliaran. Alors, on se les éclate ces ennemis ou quoi ?! »

Refermant les yeux, John sourit.

« Et c'est partiiiii ! »

* * *

**Chers lecteurs, enfin surtout chères lectrices, voici un communiqué officiel de la Team Lampadaire :  
Comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué, ces derniers temps la Team n'est pas au mieux de sa forme pour respecter ses engagements envers vous. Alors que la Team avait pour objectif de poster ses chapitres dans une fourchette d'une à deux semaines d'écart à l'origine, celle-ci s'est plutôt transformée en rateau. Ainsi, la Team (et Alain Delon) vous annoncent que le meilleur sera mis en oeuvre pour les semaines à venir pour satisfaire votre appétit lectorial, et vous apporter de nouveaux éclats de rires illuminés. Aussi, sachez que ce sera notre façon de terminer l'histoire en beauté, car Ikea touche bientôt à sa fin.  
Merci de votre assiduité à tous les niveaux (même les plus déconcertants), et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.  
Ne vous inquiétez pas, la Team n'a pas fini de vous surprendre.**


End file.
